One Way Ticket
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: ¿Alguna vez deseaste que hubiera más Truhan en "Dragon Ball Z"? ¿O que Mirai Trunks se quedara en el pasado? ¿O simplemente que la saga de los Androides, Cell y Majin Buu fueran más coherentes respecto a lo que hizo Toriyama? Entonces "One Way Ticket" es lo que necesitas. Vuelve a descubrir "Dragon Ball Z" de la forma en que podría / debería haber sido. [Mirai Trunks x Gohan]
1. Capítulo 1: Respiración

Nota: ¡Hola, Animalitos de Dross!

Sí, aún sigo con el bloqueo de escritora y no me siento muy bien que digamos, así que, hasta que se me pase el bloqueo, me dedicaré a traducir un proyecto hecho por mi amigo _Lord Truhan_ y un usuario de Deviantart ( _Xenocracy_ ) titulado "One way ticket".

Me imagino que muchos se están preguntando "¿de qué se trata este proyecto?" es simple, básicamente se trata de una historia AU reflejando que hubiera sucedido si Mirai Trunks era enviado a nuestra línea de tiempo unos meses después de la muerte de Mirai Gohan y que conociera a Chibi Gohan mucho antes de prevenir la llegada de los androides.

Espero que les guste el proyecto, los personajes de "Dragon Ball Z" no me pertenecen sino a Toriyama-san, su adaptación anime y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation, el proyecto es propiedad de _Lord Truhan_ y _Xenocracy_ pero la traducción es de MI propiedad.

Bien, no tengo nada más que decir así que ¡a trabajar!

* * *

Capítulo I: Respiración.

La respiración de Gohan era irregular, mezclada con pequeñas raspaduras y toses. Trunks podía sentir el olor de la sangre, estaba salada, olía a una espiga mezclada con ráfagas de humo, era tan pesado, de todas las veces que el joven semi-saiyajin se imagino cargando a su sensei, nunca pensó que sería tan pesado. Hubo un silencio solemne en el campo de batalla, silencio que se rompió por el desplazamiento, el arrastre de pies sobre la grava, sin mirar, sin sentir, el adolescente sabía que esto era malo. Gohan había sido herido y eso era todo lo que podía ver, todo lo que podía sentir o experimentar: la amargura de la semilla del ermitaño, la sangre fría que corría por su cuello. Estaba roto por dentro y todo había comenzado desde el momento en que esos monstruos mecánicos hicieron frente en el campo de batalla, no había escapatoria ni facilidad alguna para su mente.

Gohan estaba herido y aún podía sentir la amargura de la semilla del ermitaño, todavía podía sentir el hedor de la sangre, todavía podía escuchar sus jadeos.

Lo arrastró por lo que parecieron horas y esa acción en sí se sentía demasiado humana. Los androides los habían reducido, simplificando su existencia y su dolor en este mundo, habían deformado todo lo que era bueno y lo que era perfecto en esta vida. Habían herido a Gohan, convirtiendo a un dios en algo frágil, rompiendo sus conceptos del bien y el mal.

Las hebras lilas se adherían con fuerza sobre su frente mientras el joven guerrero caminaba entre los edificios. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento detrás de un contenedor de basura volteado y, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, sacudió al hombre en sus brazos.

Lo amaba, era la única verdad ineludible que su corazón podía recordar en ese momento, amaba a Son Gohan, amaba su optimismo, su determinación, los empinados abismos en sus ojos.

-Ya casi estamos allí ¡solo resiste! No te rindas…-una lágrima escapó de los ojos del adolescente y tembló.

El resto del viaje se pasó escuchando temblores, temblores que significaban una batalla y dicha batalla advertía que los monstruos no estaban muy lejos. Trunks comprendió que no podía evitar que el odio ardiera en su alma, los odiaba y se odiaba a si mismo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, acomodó a Gohan debajo suyo. Estaban cada vez más cerca ahora, más cerca de casa, aún así el daño ya estaba hecho. Gohan permanecía inmóvil, Trunks podía sentir la sangre empapando su espalda, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero aún faltaba mucho, se había acomodado en su propio horror mil veces, aprendiendo de sus fallas, siendo refugiados por la nada misma en esta vida. A medida que se acercaban, sentía fatiga y ardor en la boca del estómago, sus manos ensangrentadas alcanzaron la puerta temblando.

 _Mira lo que he hecho. Lo he arruinado… todo._

Giró el picaporte y gimió mientras se esforzaba por empujar a su sensei al pasillo, sus ojos oscuros, vidriosos por el dolor, lo miraron fijamente, una mano intentó alcanzarlo débilmente pero cedió contra la pared, derramando sangre sobre ella. Trunks hizo su camino a la puerta del laboratorio, miró a su madre a los ojos y notó como el horror aparecía en su rostro.

-Gohan… ¡lo hicimos! Llegamos a casa.

* * *

Gohan estaba solo en plena oscuridad, las pestañas negras se abrieron y sus ojos se enfocaron en un intento de encontrar la luz en medio de la oscuridad pero no había nada en aquel espacio sin forma. Los pálidos dedos se estiraron mientras tomaban y retorcían el humo de una masa turbia, solo había una cosa que buscaba, una cosa en el incesante eco de su mente: Trunks. Pero Trunks no estaba allí, era solo una fantasía, una esperanza en la desesperanza de su corazón ¿cómo podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño? Cabello lila, ojos azules como el cielo, con piel color del café y la crema, era una fantasía, un triste sueño de un hombre aún más triste. Gruesas lágrimas se derramaron por los ojos del semi-saiyajin y lloró tendidamente en el suelo, lo había perdido, había permitido que esos monstruos le robaran su sueño.

-¡Trunks!-como si hubiera despertado de entre los muertos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se despertó bruscamente y se aferró a la figura que tenía en frente. Sollozó e intento sentarse a pesar de sus heridas-¡Trunks!-

Trunks lloró hasta que su rostro se puso rojo y su alma se humedeció, Gohan estaba despierto, llorando su nombre.

-Estoy aquí… estoy bien, estamos a salvo-lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo e intentó no mirar los vendajes empapados de sangre, intentó no mirar en el lugar donde debía estar su brazo, le secó las lágrimas alrededor de la mejilla vendada y lo acarició como a un niño hasta que su temblor cesó-estoy bien-

Gohan parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas y cuando se fueron, vio a un ángel flotando sobre él.

-Trunks…-susurró por miedo a asustar a la hermosa criatura.

-Estoy aquí…

-Trunks…-las manos temblorosas sostuvieron al adolescente y aquellos ojos oscuros se calmaron-¡corre, Trunks, corre!-

Las lágrimas que el príncipe derramó aquel día surgieron de la nada, atacando todo su ser, salieron de su alma y arrancaron sus entrañas. Gohan se quedó dormido, pero tres días después, Trunks seguía sollozando, la inquietud se reflejaba en sus ojos, alimentando sus pesadillas, torturando su estado de vigilia. Bulma vio como lo carcomían vivo, recordó el día en que Gokū murió, de cuanto lloró por Vegeta, de cómo su aprecio fue desperdiciado, como esa pena se carcomió la esencia misma de su esposo, fue por amor, ella lo supo de inmediato pero su orgullo no le permitió ayudarlo a superarlo. Juró que no dejaría que Trunks pasara por ese camino, ingresó lentamente hacia la habitación y le tocó la cabeza.

-Necesitamos cambiarle los vendajes.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Trunks sentándose bruscamente.

Bulma asintió y regresó con los suministros, le dio las tijeras y cuando Trunks tomó el vendaje sobre la mejilla del hombre inconsciente, comenzó a temblar.

-Fue algo valiente lo que hiciste-dijo Bulma mordiendo su labio inferior-traerlo de regreso a casa en la forma en que lo hiciste-

-¡Solo se lastimó por mi culpa!-exclamó Trunks mirando hacia otro lado.

-A veces, terminas herido por proteger a las personas que amas. A veces también duele ayudarlos, es por eso que el amor es tan poderoso, soporta todo ese dolor.

Los ojos azules de Trunks la miraron y Bulma sonrió, Trunks se sonrojó sombríamente y comenzó a cortar los vendajes.

-Él no lo sabe…

-Él lo sabe-Bulma desenrollo los nuevos vendajes-se lo estás demostrando en este momento-

-Se ve mal-dijo Trunks mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le quitaba el vendaje de la mejilla a Gohan.

-Tiene ese color porque se está curando-la científica negó con la cabeza-ponle este ungüento, luego envuelve el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza y después le pondremos las gasas-

-De acuerdo.

Cuidar de Gohan le dio un propósito, le dio a su mente algo en que concentrarse, sintió que su corazón se aliviaba con el desvanecimiento de los moretones, quería venganza, pero sobre todo, quería averiguar por qué ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿no sabía que era importante para él? que no significaba nada y que lo era todo, todo lo bueno en la vida. Entre el cuidado de su sensei, lo miró y se desconcertó, preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo para que Gohan arriesgara su vida por él. No podía pensar en nada, por la noche se sentaba contra el alfeizar de la ventana como un centinela, contemplando la luz de la luna como si ésta tuviera las respuestas que estaba buscando.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde el ataque, los androides los habían humillado a ambos, Trunks había perdido la esperanza de que Gohan se recuperara, así que se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano esperando que su presencia lo calmara. En una cálida tarde, se sentó junto a la cama y cepillo el cabello de su mentor, lo peino hacia arriba y jadeó cuando sujetaron su muñeca.

-Trunks…

-¡Gohan! ¡estás despierto!-Gohan sonrió débilmente y le acarició la muñeca. Fue una acción simple pero para Trunks se sintió como magia, se llevó su mano hacia su pecho y se sonrojó profundamente-¿estás aquí ahora?-

Los ojos oscuros se fijaron en él y la famosa sonrisa Son se grabó en el rostro del guerrero, Trunks no era un sueño, Trunks era real, fuerte y hermoso. Reaccionó por el aroma de su shampoo, por los pequeños trazos de sus dedos sobre su frente, habían llegado a casa.

-Estoy aquí ahora ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Trunks miró hacia abajo, ahora Gohan estaba despierto, se sentía presionado por preguntarle. Se sentía culpable por permitir que eso sucediera en primer lugar.

-Semanas…

-Oh vaya-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sonrojó-supongo que dormí demasiado ¿por qué estás triste? Puedes seguir siendo mi enfermera si te gusta tanto, fue algo bueno para mí también-

-¡Idiota!-gruñó Trunks-¡¿por qué?! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!-temblo mientras cerraba sus manos en forma de puños-¡¿por qué me salvaste?! ¡yo soy el que debería estar malherido, tendido en aquella cama!-

-Lo hice… porque ya he perdido demasiado, Trunks-Gohan sintió su corazón encogerse ante esas palabras y miró hacia otro lado-perdí a Piccolo, perdí a mi familia… tú… tú eres la única esperanza que me queda, el último rayo de luz en esta vida-

-¡Eso es estúpido!-sollozó el adolescente pateando la silla al lado de la cama-¡¿no sabes que eres tú quien debe derrotarlos?! ¡eres más fuerte que yo!-

Los ojos oscuros se dirigieron hacia él y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, contrastando con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Una imagen que quebró al joven guerrero, porque nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y tan triste. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando escuchó a su mentor susurrar:

-Tú… eres mi esperanza, Trunks. sin ti no puedo… nunca seré… lo suficientemente fuerte, eres precioso para mí.

-Yo… ¡no soy precioso!-Trunks dio un paso atrás, aferrando sus manos a su pecho, más su corazón lo delató ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer que lo amara más?-¡ni siquiera estaba tan herido! ¡no lo soy!-

-Eres precioso para mí-Gohan se seco las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió tristemente-si realmente quieres saber porque… es porque te amo mucho, Trunks… demasiado-

Los orbes azules se agrandaron y lentamente, el príncipe elevó su cabeza para contemplar al ser que amaba completamente sorprendido. La luz del sol se brillaba en sus ojos negros y fue en ese momento que Trunks sabía que él era más que su única esperanza de libertad. Él era un ángel.

-Te amo, Gohan… te amo tanto...


	2. Capítulo 2: El día que mi mundo se acabó

Capítulo II: El día que mi mundo se acabó.

Trunks observó a Gohan superar sus aflicciones con facilidad, como si no pudiera ser derrotado y era maravilloso presenciarlo. El semi-saiyajin mayor estaba caminando y probando sus limitaciones cada vez que se daba la vuelta, golpear, patear, prepararse para los próximos retos que se avecinaban, para el príncipe era mágico y solo se hacía más evidente a medida que pasaban las semanas.

Una mañana entró en la habitación y el guerrero mayor estaba atándose la cinta de su gi, se estaba poniendo las botas, sus ojos lo encontraron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus pálidos labios.

-G-Gohan…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente.

-Tenemos que comenzar a entrenar otra vez ¿estás listo?

-¡S-Sí!

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Gohan tirando de su cinta.

Una hora más tarde, el adolescente estaba resoplando, tratando de frotarse la arenilla de su ojo. Era como si su sensei nunca hubiera perdido su brazo, todavía seguía fuerte como siempre, igual de ordenado que en la batalla, en realidad, el adolescente de cabellos lilas pensó que se estaba volviendo fácil con él pero Gohan no lo toleraría. Fue derribado por un Masenko en menos de un minuto.

-Has estado evadiendo tu entrenamiento-el Son mayor se rió ante lo dicho.

-¡Estaba preocupado!-Trunks hizo pucheros-¡maldito Gohan! creo que me rompiste una costilla con el último ataque-

-Concéntrate, Trunks. ni siquiera lo oí romperse-el semi-saiyajin mayor se rió y se sentó a su lado-te has vuelto muy blando conmigo, se que te preocupas por mi pero nuestros enemigos no. no les importará si mi falta un brazo, necesito que luches con toda tu fuerza-

Trunks asintió, no lo habían discutido desde que hablaron hace dos semanas atrás, pero él quería preguntárselo.

-Gohan, sobre lo que dijiste…

-¿Te refieres a cuando dije que te amaba?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin sonriendo mientras se recostaba en su mano.

-Sí…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente-tú lo dijiste también ¿lo decías en serio?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Gohan se recostó contra él y sus labios rozaron unos contra otros suavemente-lo dije en serio, Trunks. pero para que haya un nosotros necesitas saber porque peleamos, los androides no se detendrán, una vez que seamos derrotados, irán tras los campamentos: los refugiados no pueden defenderse y cuando hayan acabado con todos irán al próximo planeta. Peleamos por ellos, no solo por nuestro felices para siempre, necesito saber que si logran derrotarme, no dejarás que la ira te alimente, tomarás mi lugar y protegerás a las personas ¿puedes prometerme eso?-

El príncipe se estremeció, siempre había imaginado a Gohan de esta manera, tan cerca sintiéndolo tan cerca haciendo que su respiración se tornara irregular y su pulso se acelerara. Acercó las manos temblorosas y ahueco sus dedos entre las hebras negras, la sola idea de perderlo cuando apenas acababa de recuperarse le era doloroso pero no podía fallarle otra vez.

-S-sí puedo, quiero decir… lo haré…

-Bien, confio en que trabajarás duro-dijo Gohan sonriendo-cuando todo esto termine, podremos hacer las cosas que queremos juntos, ir a distintos lugares, ver cosas, podemos reconstruir las ciudades ¿sabes algo? cuando tenía tu edad quería ser maestro, tú también puedes tener un sueño después de que esto termine, Trunks-

El príncipe se sonrojo ¿cómo podía decir que él era su sueño sin que perdiera la confianza en él? estaba decidido a conservar ese momento, esos sentimientos que todavía eran tan delicados, algo totalmente nuevo.

-Yo también tengo sueños ¿sabes? hay experimentos que me gustaría hacer, lugares… a los que me gustaría ir...

-Lo sé, niño-Gohan lo acercó más a él-lo sé-

Continuaron entrenando pero Trunks estaba distraído, su corazón estaba demasiado conflictivo por los futuros potenciales, de lo que debían enfrentar para llegar allí. Gohan se dio cuenta y se frunció el ceño.

-¡No te estás esforzando!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡¿Qué necesito hace para sacar tu ira a la luz?! ¿esos monstruos tendrían que matar a Bulma? ¡ya han matado a todos los demás!

-¡No!-Trunks contuvo un sollozo.

-¡Tal vez sea yo entonces! ¿vas a dejar que terminen el trabajo, Trunks? ¡¿acaso quieres que muera?!

El ki crepitaba en el aire húmedo y calentaba la arena creando pequeñas chispas de fuego sobre la colina, el príncipe gritó indignado por las visiones del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, el de Gohan tendido en esa habitación inconsciente, el fuego no era de llama naranja pero sentía como si su furia lo quemara vivo, derrotado por las cosas que no pudo controlar, lo quemaba por dentro.

-¡NOO!-Trunks emitió un grito torturado de su garganta. Gohan sonrió mientras observaba como los mechones lilas se tornaban dorados y sus ojos azules se volvían casi cristalinos en lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre había sabido que Trunks sería hermoso en esa transformación pero no estaba preparado para su desgarradora elegancia, le dio más esperanza de la que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Lo lograste, Trunks-dijo Gohan tocándole una mejilla con cuidado.

Trunks se quedó sin aliento cuando la suavidad de su voz calmó su ira y lo miró con asombro, nadie era como él.

-¿Soy un súper saiyajin?

-Sí, niño-asintió Gohan con una sonrisa-eres un súper saiyajin-

No sabía porque había sucedido, tal vez fue por las lágrimas en sus ojos ¿quizás era el momento de superar sus límites? Quizás fue la mirada de su sensei tan llena de alegría, lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese momento, Gohan lo beso y él le correspondió el beso. No fue como imaginaba que sería, fue un beso triste, suave, casi como una pluma contra sus labios cálidos, las emociones que surgieron fueron intensas, hermosas pero tan culpables, Trunks lo sintió como una disculpa o tal vez un adiós demasiado largo. Para Gohan el beso fue amargo con pensamientos de oportunidades perdidas y arrepentimiento, se arrepentía de haber abandonado a Trunks en esa batalla y solo lo consideraba como un mal necesario por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, sus ojos negros se cerraron y el semi-saiyajin mayor giró la cabeza impidiendo que el adolescente viera su debilidad.

-No te decepcionaré, Trunks.

-Lo sé-Trunks se apoyó contra su pecho, pero giró su cabeza temblando de nervios-lo sé-

-Los venceré, esto solo lo hago en caso de que me vaya con ellos.

-No irás a ninguna parte.

-Lo sé, mi novio es muy egoísta-Gohan miró hacia abajo y sonrió-demasiado egoísta, como para arrastrarme por la ciudad-

-Novio…-esas realidades conflictivas lo estaban excitando demasiado por dentro ¿debería estar feliz o no tenía ningún derecho porque Gohan merecía más después de su sacrificio? Se derrumbaron pero no fue por la fatiga, fue por el peso de sus compromisos lo que los hizo sentir agotados pero de alguna forma lograron encender una fogata y cenar.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno cuando el día dio paso a la noche con brisas suaves y los cantos de las aves nocturnas. Gohan miró al cielo con asombro, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando estaba en Namekusei pero su propósito allí parecía tan trivial ahora, cada vez más lejos de los horrores. Colocó su brazo alrededor de su aprendiz y apoyó su cabeza contra su cabello.

-Mira eso, Trunks. mira pasar la oscuridad ¿ves esa luz brillante en el cielo? es el planeta Namekusei, un día iremos allí y les haremos pagar a los androides por lo que les hicieron a Dende y a Piccolo. Namekusei es un lugar hermoso y su gente es amable. Incluso pueden ayudarnos a restaurar la tierra a como era antes.

Los orbes azules se agrandaron hacia el horizonte, Trunks siempre había estado fascinado por conocer Namekusei, el lugar que convirtió a Son Gohan… en un hombre, Namekusei significaba "destino", significaba valentía ante la oscuridad, Namekuseí era el lugar donde se reencontraban su madre y su padre, un lugar que siempre se mantuvo con reverencia.

-No puedo esperar para ir allí… contigo…

Gohan sonrió, el brillo de sus ojos azules parecía contrastar con el rubor que llevaba su aprendiz, parecía magnificar su pureza. No había más remedio que trabajar más duro, entrenar más, tuvo que presenciar el resplandor de Trunks Briefs, verlo convertirse en el hombre que se reflejaba en su amplia mirada.

-Pronto, Trunks, pronto.

* * *

Después de una semana de entrenamiento, Trunks se sentía seguro y confiado, quizás demasiado confiado. Su oponente había estado recostado en el suelo después del ataque y el adolescente no pudo evitar sentirse… normal, el título de "novio" rondaba por su cabeza e incrementaba sus sonrisas y sus miradas secretas. A Gohan no le importó pero lo que había comenzado como una simple preparación, se convirtió rápidamente en jadeos, besos, en agarres de cintura, muchas veces (luego de aquel primer beso triste) se escabullían en acantilados, en las corrientes apresuradas. Se sentía como un comportamiento normal para dos personas que estaban saliendo, pero Trunks sabía que habían ido lejos, más allá de lo que había imaginado. Bulma lo descubrió sin dudarlo, podría llamarse intuición de madre pero fueron los suspiros y las puntas de los dedos que se escondían persistentes en la intimidad, sabía que eso era un problema, pero era algo normal, era hermoso que tuvieran ese secreto entre ellos y el príncipe no podía evitar pensar el hecho de que su madre ahora lo sabía.

-Mamá ya lo sabe-dijo Trunks con una ligera risita, esquivó el puñetazo de su sensei y se apoyó sobre sus pies.

-Apuesto a que ella lo considera por todas las marcas que me has estado haciendo-Gohan se rió, fue de forma libre, moderada y alegre para los oídos del adolescente, dio la vuelta al borde del acantilado y atrajo al sonriente príncipe a sentarse en el suelo.

-Sabes que ella te va a hacer que me propongas matrimonio.

-Estoy bien con eso-el semi-saiyajin mayor sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de su captor.

Su cabello lavanda fue despeinado al mismo tiempo que la piel bronceada se comprimió bajo su propio peso, era la misma posición en la que había estado varias veces esa semana pero de algún modo, la aspereza de la voz del semi-saiyajin mayor junto con el sudor del entrenamiento provoco una sensación de abstinencia en Trunks, más allá de los ansiosos besos y las marcas de calientes mordidas. Sus pechos se rozaron entre ellos con movimientos bruscos mientras los orbes azules miraban los orbes oscuros.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Gohan reprimió una risa en su garganta mientras sus muslos se elevaban rozando contra los pantalones de su aprendiz.

-Como ¿en qué tipo de hogar viviríamos?-su tono de voz era bajo y sensual cuando pronunció su respuesta-mi esposo y yo-los pálidos labios de Gohan se acercaron para darle un pequeño pero ansioso beso antes de incorporarse para continuar entrenando.

Trunks se estremeció, no sabía que decir o como sentirse en ese momento. Desesperado fue su deseo de decir que sí pero pesada fue su vergüenza, Gohan no necesitaba que ese futuro ensombreciera su presente, sin importar cuán seguro estuviera de sus sentimientos, no quería ser su sostén, la razón por la que perdió otra batalla.

-Gohan…-fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte estallido de una explosión, en el lejano horizonte de la ciudad surgió una columna de humo y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Trunks tropezó y se arrodilló contra el viento cargado de energía y cuando pasó se pusieron de pie y apretaron sus puños-son ellos ¡estoy listo!-

-No esta vez-Gohan frunció el ceño, con tristeza el semi-saiyajin mayor le dio un golpe en el cuello al adolescente y lo atrapó mientras caía, lo recostó suavemente mientras observaba las hebras lilas mecerse con el viento-lo siento, Trunks. no puedo arriesgarme a perderte-

Colocó una pequeña banda azul en la mano del adolescente y voló directo hacia el peligro, no había señales de ki, eso solo podía significar una cosa, los androides habían regresado.

- _Te protegeré, Trunks. Puedo proteger a todos…_

El adolescente se aferró a la banda mientras conservaba la sensación de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, se sentía tan lejano, se sentía lejano en la inmensidad de su inconsciente, intentó luchar para encontrar a su sensei en la oscuridad, algo que los conectara ¿acaso el beso fue solo un sueño que tuvo bajo el estrés de la batalla? ¿realmente Gohan había elegido estar con él para toda la vida? Despertó, sus ojos se enfocaron mientras se tambaleaba las rodillas, notó la llamarada de humo en el horizonte, temeroso fue su acercamiento, Trunks intentó calmarse mientras se levantaba, todo se sentía frío, se sentía desesperado.

-Gohan…

Salió volando en dirección a la ciudad, rogando por no haber llegado demasiado tarde pero cuando llegó allí, la ciudad estaba tranquila. Sin gritos, sin gritos y sin batallas, no, él fue el único testigo de las consecuencias, dentro de sí, Trunks trato de convencerse de que siguiera adelante, tal vez Gohan los había derrotado, pero su estómago se sentía enfermo al darse cuenta de que había realidades mucho más oscuras.

-Gohan ¡Gohan! ¿dónde estás?-caminó a través de los escombros y luego movió las rocas en un intento por despejar el campo de batalla mientras llevaba el nombre de su sensei grabado en su mente. Empujó una gran roca a un lado y el horror surgió en su rostro, la sangre salpicaba el lugar, espesa, olía a cobre, se sentía fría y mucho más fría con lo que vino a continuación: los orbes azules se humedecieron más cuanto más se acercaba hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. En el suelo, yacía Son Gohan, su sensei, su mejor amigo, el hombre que amó más que esta vida, no se movía, Gohan no estaba respirando.

Gohan no estaba haciendo nada.

El adolescente corrió y se arrodilló mientras cargaba al guerrero herido en sus brazos, gritando de angustia.

-¡Dijiste que iríamos juntos a Namekusei! ¡dijiste que nos casaríamos y construiríamos un hogar!-sollozó con su cabello cubriendo su rostro-¿por qué?-su voz sonaba débil, desolada-¿por qué me dejaste?-

Estaba solo, Gohan era su última esperanza, ni siquiera sabía quién era sin él.

Le arrebataron a Gohan.

La ira burbujeaba en su interior, desde su estómago y hasta la mancha en su corazón. Se incorporó lanzando una ráfaga de ki en la oscuridad.

-¡MUÉSTRARTE!-gritó Trunks, el ascenso de su ki se crepitaba en el aire, sus orbes azules brillaban intensamente mientras desataba una oleada de dolor, Gohan se había ido. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, se puso de pie y gritó, la lluvia caía como si el cielo llorara por su pérdida, pero ninguna cantidad de lágrimas lo traería de regreso, se había ido, Gohan lo había abandonado, después de prometerle que estaría siempre allí, que lo era todo para él y en pocos segundos, no le quedó nada.

Mientras la lluvia se mezcla con sus lágrimas saladas, Trunks pensó en todas las cosas que podrían haber sucedido: su boda, su luna de miel, una niña de ojos oscuros y suaves mejillas, el sueño de un futuro que nunca se haría realidad.

La sangre refrescante se sentía pegajosa y se adhería a sus dedos, el cuerpo de Gohan no respondía y estaba cargado con su apatía. Trunks sintió que solo un pensamiento entraba en su mente, nunca más sentiría el calor de Gohan, sintió cómo una bilis asfixiante le llenaba el pecho y la garganta. De repente, se abrió camino a través de él y gritó su rabia y su impotencia hacia el cielo. Su garganta pronto se tornó violenta y sus gritos de protesta se convirtieron en sollozos, solo que nadie escuchó sus gritos o sollozos en el ensordecedor silencio de la lluvia torrencial y a nadie le importó cómo iba a seguir viviendo en este mundo cruel e injusto.

* * *

Siendo fiel a su palabra, Trunks no fue por los androides ese día, su ira, proveniente de una furia no manifestada, se había ido incrementando en su interior. Estaba enojado, pero nada salía, nada que pudiera saciar la boca de su estómago mientras ésta latía y se contraía. Salió a la superficie cuando la discusión sobre el entierro de Gohan entró en juego, se negó a dejar que alguien más lo tocara, fue golpeado por Chi-chi y su madre frunció el ceño, aún se encontraba en la habitación de Gohan con un montón de ropa, ropa que aún tenía un ligero aroma a él, botas de una vida anterior al caos que ahora respiraba, encontró un traje descansando en la parte posterior del armario de su sensei y un par de zapatos de vestir que descansaban sobre una pila de libros. Trunks repasó los títulos: Biología, Química, Matemáticas avanzadas, sintió tristeza, esto era extraño, era una parte de Son Gohan que no conocía ¿qué aspecto tenía fuera de su uniforme de batalla? o ¿a qué se dedicaba en sus horas libres?

La alianza dorada en su dedo se sentía pesada ante esos pensamientos, una pesadez que se asentó en su corazón y se comió los preciados recuerdos que él tenía, recuerdos de él y Gohan entrenando, planeando ataques, no eran recuerdos de cortejar, no eran recuerdos de palabras bonitas, estaba desesperado, se aferro a las infinitas posibilidades de dos hombres en sincronía pero con destinos oscuros.

-Ni siquiera me dijiste adiós…-las lágrimas brotaron de él y se lanzó contra la cama con aquel traje marrón-¡no te despediste! ¡ni siquiera sabía cuál era tu color favorito, Son Gohan!-

Sollozó pero no estaba seguro si era por su difunto sensei y por sí mismo.

Desde la sala de estar, pudo escuchar al Maestro Roshi y a Chi-chi hablando sobre los últimos ataques, sin mencionar que los androides acababan con los humanos rápidamente.

-Te prometí que no me rendiría…-pensó Trunks, se secó las lágrimas y salió de la habitación despidiéndose del extraño al que amó con todo su corazón.


	3. Capítulo 3: Segunda oportunidad

Capítulo III: Segunda oportunidad.

La Corporación Capsula estaba llena de energía cuando todos entraron para poner ocupar el lugar de Gohan, pasó un mes y no era lo mismo, pero todos hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudar, el Maestro Roshi y Uranai Baba estaban de pie junto a una desarreglada Bulma quien se apresuraba en cortar y ajustar los cables, sacó un cigarrillo debajo de su gorra de mecánica, colocándolo entre sus labios para fumar y lo golpeteó contra la mesa.

-Podría usar un poco más de tiempo, chicos ¿realmente están seguros?

-Por desgracia si-el Maestro Roshi asintió y se acomodó los lentes de sol-los androides realmente han mejorado su estrategia, una vez que terminen de acabar con los refugiados alrededor de Central City, se dirigirán directamente a West City ¡y fin del juego! ¡West City tiene uno de los últimos campamentos humanos! ¡si no nos damos prisa, podrían eliminarnos!-

-Me temo que en eso tiene razón, querida-dijo Uranai Baba flotando hacia la computadora.

-Mi análisis de pulso cardíaco de Central City solo muestra…-los ojos azules de Bulma se ensancharon-¡treinta de nuestros mejores combatientes! Eso nos da menos de dos días, Baba, creo que es hora de enseñarle a Trunks el ritual-

-¿Por qué ponemos toda nuestra fe en ese pequeño punk cuando ni siquiera está aquí?-resopló Yajirobe del otro lado de la habitación-no te ofendas, Bulma pero podría irme ahora y volver a tiempo con los suministros-

-Creo que deberíamos confiar en que Trunks lo logrará a tiempo-dijo Ox Satan frotando sus dedos-Gohan creyó en él y yo también-

-¡Yajirobe solo quiere abandonar la nave ahora que las cosas se han puesto difíciles!-gruñó Bulma-no, confiaremos en que Trunks podrá hacerlo y le daremos todo el tiempo que podamos. Necesitamos formar un bloqueo cerca de Central City, no tengo suficiente combustible para la máquina de cápsulas pero si tengo una plataforma de reserva que podemos llevar hasta allí con el aceite malo si es necesario. Roshi ¿hablaste con el escuadrón en la base del campamento? Necesitamos que estén preparados-

-Los entrené como si fueran míos, no son Gokū ni Krillin pero harán su trabajo-respondió Roshi.

-Tambien estoy lista-Uranai Baba suspiró-¿dónde está ese chico tuyo?-

-No estoy segura-Bulma frunció el ceño mientras veía a los demás partir-Tru…-

Desde el pasillo apareció el príncipe, estaba triste y cansado, sostenía en cierto modo, el peso de sus acciones, oportunidades perdidas, Bulma deseaba más que nada poder quitarle ese dolor, sanas las viejas heridas en su corazón roto; sin embargo, ella sabía que no había tiempo para que Trunks se reponiera, ella rogaba para que, donde sea que estuviera, Gohan se encontrara bien.

-¡Trunks, ya es hora!

-¿Cuál es el punto?-suspiró Trunks-¡no queda nada porque vivir!-

Bulma se levantó de un salto y lo abofeteó en la cara.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ¡malditos adolescentes!-tomó su walkie-talkie del escritorio y le dio a Uranai Baba una mirada de complicidad antes de correr hacia el laboratorio para revisar los paneles de combustible de la máquina del tiempo, Trunks ni siquiera se inmutó.

En el walkie-talkie, un sonido crepitante surgió antes de que se escucharan unos fuertes gritos, Uranai Baba frunció el ceño.

-Bulma, él es demasiado joven para entender…

-¡Enséñale el ritual! No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo mientras estoy trabajando en la máquina del tiempo ¡Yajirobe, levanta ahora mismo esas barricadas y deja de jugar!

Hubo más crujidos y se oía como si el mismo Ox Satan estuviera gritando.

-Bulma, el elevador se está recalentando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que escondernos aquí? Si me olvido de la línea de racionamiento para una estúpida misión encubierta…-un gran auge se escuchó desde el walkie-talkie y Bulma maldijo-¡más vale que no sea mi elevador que se está desmoronando! ¡Baba, date prisa y enséñale el ritual!-

-De acuerdo-dijo la vieja bruja tosiendo.

-¿Por qué tengo que aprender esto de todos modos?-preguntó Trunks con los brazos cruzados.

-Hay un equilibrio, Trunks-dijo Uranai Baba flotando al nivel de sus ojos-un cambio entre las energías del pasado y el futuro, este ritual une tu alma a alguien del presente. Si no estás atado a alguien de esa línea de tiempo, tu ki comenzará a dispersarse lentamente, si no te atas a alguien cuando vayas al pasado ¡es posible que dejes de exisitir a medida que el futuro comience a reescribirse! Eso y además que debes explicárselo a tu madre cuando haya terminado con la máquina, ahora…-agitó las manos, y antes de que el adolescente protestara, hizo aparecer un hilo rojo, una tiza y un pergamino con un extraño dibujo.

-¿Tengo que hacer un dibujo ahora?-preguntó Trunks cuando atrapó los objetos en sus manos, Uranai Baba le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué no eres inteligente? ¡es una runa! ¡debes trazarlo perfectamente o no funcionara! ata la cinta a tu alrededor y el soporte, traza la runa y prende fuego la cinta con una ráfaga de ki.

-Entonces…-Trunks sonrió-¿cualquier cinta servirá?-la vieja bruja se quedó sin aliento, como si estuviera aturdida y se inclinó tanto hacia él que dio un paso hacia atrás-mamá…-

-¡Esto no es cualquier cinta! Es una cinta que te unirá a la sangre del guerrero del pasado ¡esto es lo único que te mantiene en ese lugar! ¡el saiyajin que era dueño de la tela de la que está hecha esta cinta era muy poderoso y podía ver el futuro!

Bulma se detuvo a mitad de camino, girando un tornillo para analizar esas palabras ¿Quién era ese saiyajin? ¿acaso era… Trunks? ¿existía la posibilidad de que si ella lo dejaba ir ahora no habría vuelta atrás? Sus orbes azules miraron hacia el piso de metal y trató de pensar en lo que Vegeta diría, pero sus palabras siempre quedaban por debajo de su orgullo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo-susurró, era demasiado bajo como para que Trunks la escuchara.

En los días que siguieron, Bulma intentó hablar pero no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para poder preparar a ninguno de ellos para esta misión.

El segundo día, Trunks y Chi-chi la vieron revisar la máquina del tiempo, buscando energía, ya que finalmente había llegado el momento. La científica retiró el tanque de energía de la máquina y luego tomó el walkie-talkie mientras salía del laboratorio.

-¡Todos prepárense, vayan a sus posiciones!

-Trunks-Chi-chi tocó el hombro del príncipe-cuando vayas al pasado, dale esto a mi yo del pasado y asegúrate de que lo lea, sin importar qué. cuida de Gohan…-colocó una carta en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos como si hubiera algo más que ella pudiera decir, que pudiera cambiar estos últimos meses de frustración y dolor.

-Lo haré-Trunks miró la carta y la sostuvo cerca-lo haré a la primera oportunidad que tenga-

Chi-chi sonrió con tristeza y besó su mejilla, antes de acomodar la correa de su arma y posicionarla en su lugar. Trunks se sonrojó mientras observaba los cartuchos de balas y posicionaba un lanzacohetes en su cadera, asintió y le aplicó pintura de guerra en la mejilla.

-Hagámoslo.

-Ella también es igual a Gohan-Trunks se sonrojó más cuando la vio salir corriendo del laboratorio, sonrió tristemente y metió la carta en el bolsillo de su pecho-¡está bien! yo también voy, Chi-chi-

Corrió a su habitación y encontró a Bulma buscando las cosas que necesitaría, le puso unos calcectines nuevos y le cerró la bolsa antes de arrojársela.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡vete al laboratorio! ¡no podrán contenerlos por mucho más tiempo!

El semi-saiyajin se sonrojó cuando lo sujetó y ambos corrieron por el pasillo de metal, escuchando los ruidos de los disparos en el walkie-talkie.

-¡Yajirobe está abajo listo para el conteo!-gritó el Maestro Roshi desde su posición-¡ahora todo depende de mí y Ox Satan! ¡Adelante, Ox Satan! ¡hay que demostrarle a esos idiotas quien manda aquí!-

Se oyeron ruidos fuertes y estridentes, además de los gritos. Eran ruidos que hacían palpitar el corazón de Trunks, ruidos que hacían que su camino por el piso de metal pareciera lento, fue sacudido por su madre cuando sujetó su muñeca con más fuerza y lo empujó a través de la puerta del laboratorio.

-Entra, tienes que ir solo…

-¡No!-gruñó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-¡no pienso dejarte aquí para que mueras!-

-¡Tienes que ser tú! ¿me entiendes?-dijo Bulma golpeando su mano contra la mesa-¡ya existo allí, ya tengo una vida allí!-lo empujo hacía la puerta de la máquina del tiempo, aferrándose a su camisa-¡ya no perteneces aquí!-

-Mamá…-jadeó Trunks, las lágrimas cayeron, humedeciendo sus sucias mejillas.

-Desaparecería si fuera allí-Bulma lo empujó débilmente-sólo vete de aquí-lo abrazó con fuerza y el adolescente gimió-por favor…-no quería existir en un lugar donde ella no fuera tan fuerte, Bulma lo empujó al interior de la máquina del tiempo-ve a hacer un cambio, Trunks. haz que me sienta orgullosa-

-No…-dijo Trunks sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¡Esto es por mi hijo y por mi padre!-gritó Chi-chi desde el walkie-talkie.

Afuera había más disparos. Bulma presionó el botón en la puerta de la máquina y la cúpula de cristal se cerró en su lugar.

-¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡POR FAVOR!-gritó Trunks golpeando el cristal.

Bulma presionó el botón de emergencia sobre su panel de control y la máquina comenzó a temblar, sus motores se encendieron, los números se desplazaron en la pantalla, Trunks entró en pánico, afuera había un gran auge y las paredes metálicas se derretían con el fuego, de las llamas surgieron los androides y una explosión de energía golpeó a su madre en el pecho, lo habían destruido todo…

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó Trunks cuando una luz blanca cegadora lo envolvió quitándole su última oportunidad de vengarse.


	4. Capítulo 4: Luz

Capítulo 4: Luz.

Luz, había mucho de eso, fluidos goteando entre las cambiantes figuras en sus manos, en los controles, todo era tan distante; sin embargo tan cerca, cerca de todo lo que él era, todo lo que había perdido, fue una simple nada, él no era nada. La máquina emitió un pitido y se detuvo, y de la luz llegaron los colores verdes y azules fusionándose, estaban manipulando lo que él sabía que era, Trunks extendió la mano para tocar el cristal cuando se formó una capa de hierba debajo de la máquina del tiempo, aparecieron árboles donde antes solo había un espacio blanco brillante, se volteó y oprimió el botón de apagado. A través del cristal de la cúpula, Trunks miró la asombrosa vegetación que lo rodeaba ¿había llegado al lugar correcto? la montaña era muy diferente de lo que recordaba. La cúpula de cristal se abrió y salió, sintió su cuerpo caerse, sacudirse, sus rodillas se toparon con la tierra y luchó por mantenerse en pie, arrancando pequeños puñados de verde césped, las lágrimas humedecieron su cara, estaba vacío por dentro, cegado por el dolor, Trunks golpeó la tierra, el dolor que había encadenado a su cuerpo engañosamente se sentía más físico que mental, ni siquiera entendía porque estaba llorando.

A todos los que había dejado atrás probablemente estaban muertos, se habían sacrificado para que él pudiera existir y cambiar el pasado. Aunque parezca una mentira, el pasado ya no existía, su llegada hasta allí había traído el fin de su mundo, lo único que le quedaba ahora era el deber de salvar este mundo.

No quedaba nada.

Su línea de tiempo había sido sacrificada, su línea de tiempo estaba perdida, además de eso, estaba perdido. En su interior, el príncipe estaba empapado con ese conocimiento, frío por la mirada que recordaba de los ojos de su madre cuando la ráfaga de energía golpeó su pecho, todos murieron para que él pudiera estar ahí y él ni siquiera quería seguir viviendo. Aún así, se levantó, los fragmentos de la promesa que hizo aún resonaban dentro de su corazón, había hecho una promesa, la promesa de ver las cosas de otro modo; incluso si todo lo que podía hacer era salvar a sus seres queridos en este momento, en ese lugar.

Con cada vibración de su ser, surgía nueva fuerza. Una nueva oportunidad de continuar, y todo había comenzado con una promesa.

- _Gohan, lo prometo ¡no te decepcionaré!_

Ese mundo parecía escuchar su verdad, el viento suave acariciaba sus mejillas y mecía su ropa, dentro de aquel ambiente había un ki familiar, acercándose lentamente a la deriva, estaba detrás de él. Lloró porque nada en su vida había parecido tan piadoso, tan etéreo, sus ojos azules vidriosos estaban sumidos en un sentimiento tan profundo.

-G-Gohan...-el príncipe se atrevió a darse la vuelta para presenciar el fantasma de su sensei, pero en su lugar vio algo mucho más precioso, mucho más de lo que él podía esperar. Gohan estaba vivo, solo, mirándolo a los ojos, reprimió un sollozo-¡Gohan!-

-¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?-el joven se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás con cautela-¿se encuentra bien, señor? Sus manos están sangrando-

Trunks sollozó más y sostuvo su pecho mientras se inclinaba, como si sus músculos hubieran sentido demasiado, lo había amado… demasiado pronto, dolió mucho más de lo que había hecho en las semanas posteriores a la muerte de su sensei, la barrera que reprimía su dolor se rompió, emergiendo de su interior al ver los ojos oscuros del otro semi-saiyajin. Ese era extraño al que había despedido en la habitación de Mirai Gohan, era un niño que nunca había visto la verdad de su corazón, uno al que nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, el dolor se filtró por sus mejillas enrojecidas cuando el adolescente de cabellos lilas elevó su cabeza y mostró sus dientes con angustia.

Maldita sea esta vida.

-Estoy bien, solo… me entró polvo en los ojos cuando caí.

-¿Los dos ojos?-el semi-saiyajin arqueó una ceja-uh, si tu lo dices… espera ¡ese es el logo de la Corporación Capsula! ¡asumo que debes trabajar para Bulma!-

- _Maldición, realmente se ve lindo a esa edad…_ \- pensó Trunks, quien se limpió los ojos con la manga de su playera y miró hacia abajo-sí, más o menos-

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-Gohan sonrió y ayudo al semi-saiyajin a incorporarse-mi mamá está preparando el almuerzo, si te ve herido de esa forma, tendrá lástima de ti y te dará buenas raciones-

-Uh, seguro…-Trunks se sonrojó. Sin más preámbulos, la versión más joven de su sensei lo guió por los senderos del bosque contándole sobre su amor por la ciencia y su entrenamiento, era adorable pero no estaba cerca del nivel de precaución que tomaba un Gohan adulto-ni siquiera está preocupado, podría ser una mala persona y me está llevando a su casa-

-Y luego me dio un puñetazo en el ojo ¡estuvo hinchado durante semanas! Sin embargo, Piccolo-san es muy agradable ¡él y Icarus son mis mejores amigos!

Lejos de la destrucción de los androides, Trunks fue sorprendido por la belleza de este lugar, cuán vibrantes eran las hojas, curiosos eran los animales que caminaban por los senderos junto al crepitar de los arroyos y un césped suave. Con sus sentidos a todo dar, podía oler el aroma de la carne asada, así como el humo del suave fuego, sabía sin lugar a dudas que estaban cerca, ya que percibió el ki de la amiga de su madre cuando se acercaban.

- _Chi-chi..._

-¡Trunks mira, esa es mi casa!-Gohan lo jaló para que se agachara detrás de un espeso arbusto, el príncipe se mordió el labio cuando el otro semi-saiyajin posicionó junto a él y apuntó un dedo entre una separación de hojas-Esa es mi casa, será más divertido si nos acercamos sigilosamente hacia mi mamá...-

-No te metas en problemas...-dijo Trunks riéndose entre dientes.

-Nah-Gohan dibujo una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro-ella siempre me perdona al final ¡adelante!-

Una vez más fue guiado entre los árboles, esta vez más rápido y Gohan sostenía su mano. Corrieron a través de las ramas de los árboles, hacia una Chi-chi desprevenida que estaba colgando ropa, era vigorizante. El adolescente tuvo que deslizarse sobre la hierba cuando Gohan soltó su mano y se dirigió volando hacia el aire, dio una vuelta y apunto hacia su madre pero la princesa Ox Satan lo esquivó y los pies de ambos niños fueron dados vuelta hacia arriba por un pie delicado.

-Mamá-se quejó Gohan cuando cayó de espaldas en el césped.

-¡Te queda bien acercarte sigilosamente! Eres como tu padre pero al menos no eres lento.

-¡Oye!-dijo Gohan abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Jajajajaja!-Trunks se incorporó y se aferró a sus costados, era demasiado adorable. Desde el césped, ambos se voltearon hacia ella y Chi-chi parpadeó.

-Gohan ¿a quién has traído a casa ahora?

-Él es Trunks-dijo Gohan sonriendo-trabaja para Bulma-

-Está sucio y está sangrando-dijo Chi-chi frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, acaba de recibir una golpiza-Gohan miró a Trunks y le guiñó el ojo-¿se puede quedar a cenar?-

Trunks se escondió en un árbol detrás de él y se cubrió la boca.

-¿Acaso él… me guiñó el ojo?-Trunks sonrió débilmente pero no podía hacer nada para que Chi-chi confiara en él.

-¡Bien!-dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño-¡pero no te hagas ninguna idea, amigo! ¡mi esposo y mi hijo son artistas marciales!-

Con la nariz en alto, dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la casa. Gohan se echo a reír y corrió a llevar al adolescente, literalmente, arrastrando hacia la casa, inmediatamente fueron atacados por el aroma de la comida. Trunks se sonrojó al sentir su estómago gruñir, pero se sentó en la mesa de la cocina sin hacer alboroto. De repente, sintió la carta de Mirai Chi-chi en su bolsillo, en su mente aún podía oírla gritar desde el walkie-talkie, aún podía oír los disparos.

 _¡Clack-clack-clack!_

-Se-señora…-se levantó de la mesa y su cuerpo tembló.

 _¡Esto es por mi hijo y por mi padre!_

Los bronceados dedos temblaron cuando le extendió la carta con cautela, Chi-chi se sonrojó.

-¿Qué es esto?-tomó la carta con cuidado, la sonrisa de aquel extraño era desconcertante pero Gohan se parecía mucho a su padre, confiaba en él con todo su corazón y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que ella lo quería muchísimo.

Aparentemente, era una carta de su yo del futuro. Al principio, enfadada por una broma tan cruel, Chi-chi solo repasó las líneas. Luego, leyó la carta otra vez y otra vez, Chi-chi se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven de cabello lila. Su yo del futuro, más madura y más sabia le había dicho que confiara en él. Habría una batalla para la que tenía que prepararse, si ella no tomaba ninguna medida, tanto su hijo como su esposo morirían.

-¿Señora...?- murmuró Trunks inseguro, mientras la mujer seguía mirándolo fijamente. Chi-chi dobló la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Él está allí-respondió señalando la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Gokū.

El tono alegre de la tarde había cambiado, se había transformado en algo más, Gohan se paró frente a la puerta con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados, ahogo sus palabras, pues no le serviría de nada gritarle a Trunks o quien sea que fuera él y no ayudaría desahogar su ira ante la desconocida traición.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Trunks se sonrojó y se apoyó en la pared para observar la espalda del niño, podía sentir su ira, era una pequeña fracción pero le había mentido de todos modos.

-Soy un amigo, tengo una medicina que ayudará a tu padre…

Gohan se dio la vuelta, empujó al adolescente contra la pared, en tal proximidad no pudo evitar ver el brillo en sus ojos, incluso sintió su jadeo en la respiración.

-Ya mentiste una vez, si fuera tú, no lo volvería a hacer-susurró por temor a preocupar a su madre, pero una mano callosa sostuvo su brazo con fuerza por sobre su cabeza. Trunks se estremeció, allí bajo la apariencia de niño, su sensei estaba dentro, podía ver el fuego en la oscuridad de sus ojos, hizo que surgiera un viejo deseo por dentro, uno que no merecía. Relamiéndose los labios, los ojos del semi-saiyajin adolescente se cerraron contra la pequeña luz del sol que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí te prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más ¿confiarías en mi? te necesito, Gohan. por favor…

Gohan se sonrojó profundamente ¿quién era él? lo hizo sentir… raro, quizás nervioso. Inconscientemente, su dedo pulgar levantó la manga de su playera hasta la altura de su muñeca, ambos gimieron y se apartaron.

-B-Bien, pero no mientas otra vez…

-Lo prometo-Trunks sonrió levemente.

Entraron y Trunks se arrodilló junto a la cama, Gohan frunció el ceño mientras lo veía abrir un recipiente y echó el contenido de este sobre los labios de su padre, su madre siempre supuso que esa enfermedad sería temporal pero nunca había visto a su padre de esa manera, conociendo a su madre, sabía que ella lo había limpiado antes de venir a sentarse con él, siempre fue así, si pudiera, lo ocultaría del mundo. Después de haber entrado en la habitación de su padre junto con aquel extraño que decía tener una cura para su enfermedad, Gohan entendió cuan grave era la situación, su madre siempre había sido tan positiva y tranquilizadora acerca de que la enfermedad era solo un soplo cardíaco temporal en la perfecta salud de su padre, Gohan ahora se dio cuenta de cuán grande podía llegar a ser una mentira. Si la historia que les habían contado sobre el futuro trágico era verdad, su única opción era seguir las indicaciones de aquel desconocido, su madre parecía estar muy convencida.

En silencio, Gohan observó como se le era administrada la medicina a su semi-inconsciente padre, con esa medicina, hicieron una promesa y aceptaron la responsabilidad de crear un futuro mejor; sin embargo, a Gohan no le importaba eso, solo estaba agradecido de ver con qué amabilidad y cuidado estaba tratando aquel extraño a su padre. Con una rodilla apoyada en su mentón, vio a Trunks, el mentiroso, acunando la cabeza de su padre.

-Mi mamá dijo que esto lo curaría-dijo Trunks sonriendo tristemente-así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?-

-No estoy preocupado-Gohan se sonrojó, Trunks podía llegar a ser encantador cuando quería-mi papá es el hombre más fuerte del universo, quiero saber porque estás aquí, Trunks ¿cómo supiste que estaba enfermo? ¿cómo conoces a mi mamá? Y…-

-No aquí-salieron de la habitación y Trunks le explico todo lo que podía explicar-mi mamá hizo esta medicina antes de morir-

-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó Gohan mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Se ha ido también, ahora solo quedo yo, no queda nadie…

-Pero me tienes a mí-gruñó Gohan-¿verdad?-

-Sí, es cierto-dijo Trunks parpadeando para retener las lágrimas.

-Mamá, Trunks se quedará en mi habitación hasta que se recupere.

-G-Gohan…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente.

-Por supuesto que se quedará, querido-dijo Chi-chi.

Cenaron en silencio, Gohan observó a Trunks devorar varios platos mientras el adolescente temblaba por la ira, nadie debería estar tan hambriento, mientras lo veía secarse las lágrimas, no pudo evitar sentir sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Esto es realmente bueno, señora-comentó Trunks.

-¡Me halagas!-dijo Chi-chi colocando otra bandeja frente a él, sonriendo tristemente-¡ojala Gohan pudiera comer de esa forma sus vegetales!-

-¡Mamá!

Trunks solo se rió entre dientes.

* * *

La comida pareció alegrar su estado de ánimo pero una vez terminó la cena, Trunks sintió que el dolor, la culpa y la angustia inundaban su ser. Vomitó y sollozó contra la pared del baño, cada visión de la comida casera preparada con delicadeza, mezcladas con la imagen de su madre comiendo de latas de comida en conserva, los gritos, el brazo ensangrentado de Mirai Gohan, incluso la herida en su mejilla, sollozó más fuerte cuando algo brillante se dispersó a través del abdomen de su madre, podía ver el horror en sus ojos; la agonía llena de terror y dolor mientras su sangre salpicaba el aire.

- _¡Trunks! ¡No me dejes!_ -le dijo con una mano alzada en el aire.

-¡Trunks!-Gohan lo sacudió trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad-¿estás bien?-

-N-No…-Trunks se estremeció ante el toque-no puedo…-

-Sí puedes-Gohan se arrodilló y colocó una toalla en el regazo del adolescente, se levantó y sonrió tristemente-no hay mucha comida de dónde vienes, se cómo te sientes, cuando entrenaba, Piccolo-san se negaba a darme alimento, pase hambre muchas semanas, cuando finalmente llegue a casa, comí bien. Ten, te hice una medicina para el estómago, bébela despacio-

-G-Gracias-Trunks se sonrojó levemente, Gohan cerró la puerta e hizo las camas en su habitación, mientras lo hacía pensó en lo tonto que era, supuso que tener a Trunks allí sería como dormir sin pensar que el otro podría necesitar su propio tiempo y espacio, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasó al joven de cabellos lilas, cómo llegó allí, de dónde vino. Ni siquiera le había agradecido por haber curado a su padre, con el ceño fruncido, el semi-saiyajin se sentó en la cama, prometiendo que se iría a dormir tan pronto como Trunks lo hiciera.

* * *

Gohan estaba revisando sus cosas viejas e innecesarias, clasificándolas en una caja de cartón, estaba haciendo un espacio para Trunks como su madre lo había indicado; sin embargo, no tenía ninguna queja sobre lo acordado. Compartir una habitación con el salvador de su padre era lo menos que podía hacer para demostrar su gratitud, aún así, tenía un motivo oculto: estaba ansioso por saber más del extraño adolescente, en sus sueños más locos ya podía verse con él en innumerables pijamadas en esa casa, nunca había tenido una, de hecho, nunca había tenido un amigo tan íntimo a su edad.

Echó un vistazo al adolescente que ahora estaba sentado en un rincón junto a la ventana, la mirada sombría y torturada en el rostro de Trunks no mostraba ningún entusiasmo ante la idea de tener que compartir una habitación. Pero, momentos después, Trunks estaba con los ojos vidriosos, retorciéndose la parte superior de su pijama, se veía tan… adorable.

-Yo… h-hice tu cama, puedes dormir cuando quieras.

Trunks lo miró y sus ojos se humedecieron, con las mejillas rojas dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y se estremeció.

-Gracias.

Era tan hermoso. Gohan se puso una camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas y miró la pared en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu madre.

-Gracias…-Trunks se sentó junto a la ventana, se sentó como un centinela y su labio inferior tembló cuando se aferró a su espada.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Gohan se quedó dormido, pero Trunks permaneció despierto en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba el suave zumbido de los insectos que volaban alrededor, el calor lo había hecho despegarse de las mantas pero ni siquiera el silencio de la casa Son podía apartarlo de su espada.

Fue una noche muy calurosa, la ventana abierta apenas ayudaba, Trunks empujó la ventana más abajo y se giró hacia su lado. No fue solo el calor lo que lo mantuvo despierto, sujeto su espada contra sí mismo con más fuerza, a pesar de saber que estaba completamente a salvo allí, no podía relajarse. Años de constante peligro y amenaza de los androides en su hogar, en su línea de tiempo, siempre lo habían mantenido alerta, esta actual y utópica paz se sentía surrealista.

Trunks escuchó la cacofonía de los sonidos: la respiración de Gohan que mezcló con el zumbido de los mosquitos detrás de la red atrapa-insectos en la ventana, los pájaros nocturnos que cantan y cantan, coros de saltamontes, ranas y sapos croando. Todo eso venía de alrededor de la montaña. En casa, todo era muy silencioso por las noches. Todo estaba muerto, extinto, cualquier tipo de sonido indicaba peligro de inmediato. Probablemente era la culpa lo que lo mantenía despierto, después de todo, le dieron una segunda oportunidad, mientras que la anterior solo había sido su soporte. Se sentía culpable y temía no cumplir con la esperanza y las expectativas que le habían puesto, simplemente no tenía derecho a fallar, y eso era la cosa más aterradora de todas.

Sería egoísta estar en paz ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo lo que había perdido. Con una mirada cautelosa en la ventana abierta, comenzó a hacer abdominales, y con cada uno un fantasma hablaba en su oído.

 _"Te has vuelto perezoso ahora que estoy muerto. ¡Haz quinientas flexiones!"_

Trunks luchó, demasiado torcido en sus emociones para entrenar adecuadamente.

-Si señor-susurró.

 _"Trunks Briefs, ¿cómo te atreves a desperdiciar una buena comida?"_

-Lo siento, mamá-Trunks se derrumbó en su lado de la cama y se cubrió la boca con la manta, reprimiendo su sollozo para no despertar a Gohan, se apretó el pecho y se meció.

La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo, se escabulló hasta una esquina de la habitación, con aquella tortura en mente, permitió que los fantasmas castigaran su ya quebrantado espíritu hasta bien entrada la mañana.


	5. Capítulo 5: Período de adaptación

Capítulo 5: Periodo de adaptación.

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estaba tranquilo, no era al tipo de sonido al que Chi-chi estaba acostumbrada teniendo dos saiyajin en su casa, observó con tristeza como Trunks apenas tocaba su comida, Gohan se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y después de considerarlo un poco, sirvió otro para Trunks y lo acercó a su plato, el adolescente dibujo una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Trunks movió la comida en su plato, no tenía hambre a pesar de que podía escuchar a su estómago gruñendo.

-Deberías comer-le sugirió Gohan-te sentirás mejor, todo el mundo sabe que el estado de ánimo de un saiyajin es proporcional a la comida en su estómago-

Apaticamente, Trunks hizo sonar los palillos chinos por encima de su plato, ciertamente Gohan tenía razón pero aún no tenía ganas de comer.

-Voy a la tienda a escoger ropa para ustedes dos. Trunks ¿quieres ir a elegir algo que te guste?-preguntó Chi-chi.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, era demasiado letárgico para catalogarlo como una respuesta. Había pasado toda la noche siendo atormentado por gritos, disparos y palabras de promesas rotas, cuando finalmente cedió al agotamiento, se sintió atemorizado por las visiones de Gohan: siendo besado por Gohan, siendo sostenido en los brazos de Gohan, ambos tendidos en el acantilado con su sensei abrazandolo, su cuerpo aún podía recordar ese peso, podía sentir el fantasma de su respiración y como su cuerpo se tensaba debajo de él. Despertó con el pantalón del pijama manchado y Chibi Gohan se sonrojó al verlo.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación.

* * *

Esa mañana, Gohan había entrado tímidamente en la cocina y se acomodó en una silla junto al adolescente, solo fue una cuestión de suerte para que Trunks murmurara su nombre, no parecía posible pero de alguna forma estaban conectados, vinculados. Lo observó con detenimiento, conteniendo la respiración mientras el adolescente se estremecía bajo su ropa de dormir, retorciéndose, gimiendo, llorando, sus caderas se elevaron y fue entonces cuando vio como sus hebras lilas se tornaban doradas y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban entre la angustia y el placer. Eso lo confundió, alterando su normalmente alegre actitud. Trunks se incorporó bruscamente y su cabello (nuevamente lila) cayó sobre su frente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-T-Trunks…-gimió Gohan.

Trunks se alejó con esa única palabra, así que se sentaron con incomodidad, el ambiente estaba lleno de preguntas y otras cosas, el Son mayor sirvió otra vez dos vasos de jugo de naranja y fingió buscar su camisa mientras acercaba un vaso a Trunks. El joven lo miró con una expresión vacilante.

-Gracias.

-Deberías comer-insistió Gohan mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo-si hay algo que cambia el estado de ánimo de un saiyajin es la comida-

-¡¿Cómo supiste que soy un saiyajin?!-preguntó el príncipe dejando caer su vaso.

-¡Por tu cara!-dijo Gohan riéndose-¿crees que puedes dormir sin transformarte en súper saiyajin? ¡incluso mi papá lo hace! por esa razón tiene su propia habitación-

Chi-chi sonrió para sí misma al escucharlo reírse y caminó hacia la puerta, esa no era la única razón por la que Gokū tenía su propia habitación, aún así, fue genial escuchar a Gohan reír.

-Ok, ustedes dos, no se metan en problemas mientras no estoy.

-Está bien, mamá-Gohan se rió mientras observaba la expresión confundida de Trunks, apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa, como si estuviera desafiando al adolescente a mentir otra vez.

-No sé lo que estás pensando-dijo Trunks ruborizado una vez que Chi-chi se fue.

-¡No soy tonto!-dijo Gohan sonriendo-te transformaste en súper saiyajin mientras dormías, y me conoces porque dijiste mi nombre, no puedes ser mi hermano con ese cabello ¡eso solo puede significar que eres el hijo de Bulma!-

-N-No, no quiero hablar de eso…-dijo Trunks negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, no lo hagas. En su lugar, entrenemos-se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a hacer flexiones con una sola mano. Trunks asintió pero se dejó caer a su lado, mientras se movían, Gohan le sonrió-mi papá solía hacer esto todo el tiempo, mamá diría que es una locura hacer ejercicio antes de comer pero realmente abre el apetito-

Trunks sonrió débilmente, estaba dando resultado, en poco tiempo, abdominales, piernas, barbillas, incluso otras divisiones y se sentía mucho mejor, este Gohan le estaba enseñando con calma, le enseño un tipo diferente de restricción, lloró a través de las repeticiones pero no se detuvo, cuando terminó, estaba hambriento y cansado, terminó desplomándose al suelo con un jadeo. Gohan comenzó a bromear con respecto a que Trunks estaba fuera de forma, pero fue interrumpido cuando su madre regresó a casa.

-Gohan ¿cuántas veces he dicho que no debes entrenar en la casa?-dijo Chi-chi negando con la cabeza-bien, ya pueden ir a buscar la cena, y Trunks, si vas a entrenar necesitas la ropa adecuada para el entrenamiento-colocó las bolsas en su lugar para hurgar en algunos muebles y sacó uno de los gi de su esposo, con una velocidad casi atemorizante, cosió las prendas antes de colocarlas en su regazo, los orbes azules del adolescente brillaron de felicidad al ver el gi-ponte esto-el príncipe se escabulló para poder cambiarse y regresó momentos después con el kanji de la tortuga en su pecho, Chi-chi toco su mejilla y su mano se curvó alrededor de su visión-seguramente esto me traerá recuerdos-

Chi-chi sonrió para sí misma cuando escuchó a Gohan reír, se alegró mucho de verlo feliz y tan emocionado, estaba esperando por comenzar a entrenar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su buen humor incluso afectó a Trunks, el adolescente se había puesto un gi viejo que usaba Gokū para entrenar, de los cuales había acumulado cientos de ellos. Eran demasiado grandes para Trunks, y ella tuvo que tomar tela por aquí y por allá; sin embargo, el resultado fue agradable a la vista, no había problema con las botas ya que Gokū y Trunks calzaban el mismo número. Chi-chi bajó su mirada hacia la parte superior del gi que estaba cambiando de talle, todo estaba bien, su esposo se estaba recuperando, su hijo se reía sin control por primera vez en meses, hubiera sido genial si no fuera por el peligro que se aproximaba en un futuro distante, Gokū tenía una tendencia para subestimar a sus enemigos. Miró a Trunks otra vez, preguntándose qué tan seriamente tomó Gokū sus palabras, al menos no estaría solo en esto.

Gohan se incorporó y se puso de pie, Trunks era demasiado hermoso, decidido, incluso tenía colores que contrastaban su tono, el adolescente era atractivo, había traido de nuevo esa extraña incomodidad en su estómago. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que podía pasar, Trunks tomó la mano del niño y salió corriendo a la puerta.

* * *

Trunks jadeó cuando lo estrellaron otra vez contra la tierra y comenzó a esquivar las ramas de los árboles y las rocas, luchó contra el agarre del otro semi-saiyajin, temeroso de lo desconocido.

-¡Oye! ¡¿cuál es tu problema?! ¡déjame ir!

-¡Tú deja de forcejear!-le gruñó Gohan y se dio la vuelta para volar a ciegas con el propósito de mirarlo a los ojos.

Trunks lo esquivó rápidamente para evitar una gran roca pero Gohan se detuvo abruptamente y se estrellaron contra el lago, Trunks jadeó mientras se lanzaba contra el niño de cabellos oscuros, ambos estaban jadeando, aún mojado, se sonrojó al tocar su pecho pero no se apartó.

-¡Baka! ¡por poco nos ahogamos!

Gohan corrió las hebras lilas de sus mejillas bronceadas mientras miraba al semi-saiyajin, se sentía afectado ¿verdad? estaba afectado por su culpa. Sin pensarlo siquiera, lo miró a los ojos y se chupó el labio inferior.

- _Qué bonito…_

Este Gohan era tan intimidante como el Gohan de su línea de tiempo.

-¿Q-Qué me miras, niño?-tartamudeó Trunks. Gohan negó con la cabeza y se echó para atrás para poder alejarse nadando.

-Has asustado a todos los peces-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Lo siento-dijo el príncipe sonrojado. Gohan salió a la orilla, despidiéndolo con una mano, ya allí comenzó a dar vueltas con las manos abiertas.

-¡Mira! ¡voy a atrapar uno… así de grande!-se detuvo abruptamente y enseguida se zambulló al agua, hubo algunas salpicaduras de agua y Gohan estaba levantando un enorme pez en el aire-¡jaja! ¡adelante, Trunks! ¡es tu turno!-

Trunks intentó suplicar pero luego de ser golpeado varias veces en las mejillas, salió del agua para poder observar las travesuras de Gohan debajo de la sombra de un árbol, solo había estado en ese lugar un día y ya aquella línea entre ellos se estaba desvaneciendo, no parecía justo que se le mostrara tal promesa para poder ver un mundo tan brillante, ver al hombre que amas sonreír cuando sientes que tú eres la razón por la que está muerto. El sol era demasiado caluroso allí, la brisa demasiado suave.

La pesca con Gohan parecía ser una actividad muy diferente de lo que Trunks había imaginado, no involucraba cañas ni anzuelos, el mismo Gohan actuaba como una caña de pescar, un anzuelo y un cebo, el pez que capturó también era el doble de tamaño que Gohan, les iba a durar una semana aproximadamente, a pesar de ello, Gohan fue a buscar otro. Desde la orilla, Trunks lo vio batallar con el segundo pez, la emoción y la novedad se habían desvanecido y se hallaba haciendo todo lo posible para responder al entusiasmo de Gohan y a sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras, si bien le encantaba ver a Gohan feliz, al mismo tiempo, trajo esos particulares sentimientos de arrepentimiento e injusticia.

Volteó la cabeza para dejar de ver a Gohan, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el sudor frío. Lejos, a la distancia, podía sentir el ki de su madre, esto volvió el lugar más insoportable.

-Qué bonito…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se despertó con la suave brisa de la Montaña Paoz, tonificando su espíritu pero cuando sus ojos adormecidos se abrieron, notó una gran bestia sobre su cabeza, rápidamente se movió a un lado y tomó su espada. Era un dragón, parecía lo suficientemente tranquilo mientras se inclinaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana, su gran cabeza se balanceaba como si siguiera una melodía, Trunks giró lentamente para ver que había cautivado a la bestia y se encontró con Gohan entrenando, dando grandes y rápidas patadas que eran repartidas en el aire. Sus músculos se flexionaron y la carne se endureció bajo la tensión del movimiento, Trunks se recostó de nuevo, uniéndose a la criatura con asombro, ambos escucharon tranquilamente la respiración y el constante ritmo, de algún modo, se adaptaba bien a la mañana.

Una semana después, el príncipe se había acostumbrado a despertarse ante semejante vista. Era la estabilidad del momento, algo que nunca antes había tenido, una especie de ritual, con eso en mente se alarmó cuando se despertó en una habitación vacía, se puso de pie, se subió los pantalones cuando Icarus miró por la ventana y Trunks frunció el ceño.

-Tú lo has visto todo ¿eh?

Icarus gorgoteó y sacudió la cabeza. Por suerte, para los dos, Gohan estaba en la habitación de su padre, abrazándolo.

-Hey, ahora estoy bien-dijo Gokū revolviéndole el cabello.

-Estuviste enfermo por tanto tiempo y mamá no dejaba de llorar-dijo Gohan dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado.

-Estoy bien ahora ¿lo ves? Como nuevo ¡solo necesito un poco de tiempo para estirar mis huesos! Ahora ¿dónde está tu amigo del que me hablaste tanto?

-Aquí-dijo Trunks desde la puerta, sonriendo dócilmente-hola, Gokū-san, es un honor conocerte. Mi nombre es Trunks-

-Eres un saiyajin-el guerrero de clase baja frunció el ceño y se incorporó más.

-Sólo…-el adolescente negó con la cabeza-solo soy semi-saiyajin-se acercó y se sentó cerca de la cama-tengo mucho que contarte, esto sonará extraño para ambos-

Gohan también se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, de alguna forma, lo que Trunks iba a decir se sentía serio y de cierta manera estaba en medio de todo eso. en su corazón, se preguntaba si respondería a sus preguntas sobre porque el otro semi-saiyajin lo llamaba en sus sueños, o por qué se sentía incomodo cuando estaban cerca.

-Sea lo que sea que querías decir, no cambiará lo que siento por ti, Trunks…-le dijo el niño dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Gohan…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente.

Aquellas palabras le dieron coraje, les conto toda la situación, sobre los androides, sobre lo que ocurrió con Mirai Gohan, todo. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando sus manos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, sus manos estaban sangrando.

-Así que vienes del futuro ¿eh?-dijo Gokū frotándose la barbilla-confiaré en ti, mi hijo y Chi-chi lo hicieron, pero aún es difícil creer que Vegeta sea tu padre…-

Trunks parpadeó ¿eso era todo lo que logró sacar de lo que había dicho?

-¡Mi linaje no importa! Los androides están llegando…

-Déjamelo a mi-dijo Gokū sonriendo-¡estoy muy emocionado! Los venceremos esta vez ¿no es así, Gohan?-

-Cierto-dijo Gohan frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos dejaron solo al saiyajin mayor para que pudiera comer y limpiarse con comodidad, Gohan se quedó callado mientras salía de la casa y cruzaba el sendero del bosque. Trunks no entendía porque lo seguía, tal vez era porque Gohan estaba enojado, quizás porque las cosas que él no le dijo, le rogaban que lo hiciera. Gohan se detuvo frente a un viejo árbol y lo golpeó, un profundo corte se formó en su superficie y el príncipe retrocedió.

-¿Quién soy yo para ti?

¿Cómo responder algo así cuando lo era todo para él? Trunks miró hacia abajo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La brisa de la mañana le revolvió el cabello y suspiró.

-Ya te lo dije, en mi línea de tiempo eras mi sensei.

Gohan se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo pero su puño quedó atrapado en la mano del adolescente, rechinó los dientes sintiéndose internamente enfermo y nervioso de su propia frustración.

-¡No me mientas!-gruño aplicando presión-¿crees que no noté ese anillo? ¿Crees que no te escucho por la noche…?-

-Por favor, Gohan-suplicó Trunks, retrocediendo.

-¡Dilo!

-¡Él era mi novio! ¿de acuerdo?-de lo más profundo de su alma, el príncipe soltó un sollozo y se aferró a su pecho-¡¿eso es lo que querías oír?! ¡él era mi maldita alma gemela!-

-Lo siento, solo…-Gohan lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás-solo quería saber porque me siento…-

-No ¿está bien?-Trunks temblaba como si tuviera un escalofrío pero solo eran nervios, el dolor lo seguía presionando, se secó los ojos y se dio la vuelta-no te sientas así por mí, lamento haberte gritado-con un ligero roce de su flequillo, el príncipe enderezó su espalda y sonrió débilmente-olvídalo-

Nunca se aferraría a él, no importaba cuán perdido se viera Gohan, cómo se enamoró, no importaba cuánto gritara por él, tenía una misión: detener a los androides, no tenía tiempo para enamorarse de él otra vez, no merecía sentir su amor por segunda vez.

Gohan se sintió más confundido, más perdido ahora que obtuvo la respuesta, ni siquiera era consciente de que los niños hacían esas cosas con otros niños. Asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, no estaba de acuerdo, pero entendió que no podía continuar con esta conversación, no podía mirarlo y Trunks ya no podía hablarle.

Volvieron a la casa.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche fue incómoda, Trunks miró al techo pero en su mente trató de comparar al Gohan de su línea de tiempo con el niño que descansaba en su cama, descubrió que no podía hacerlo, eran tan similares y tan diferentes a la vez. Gohan siempre estaba tranquilo, pero desde su posición en la cama observó el cabello lila siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, ya lo había decidido, le gustaba Trunks, le gustaba la forma en la que a Krillin le gustaba su novia, Maron. Le gustaban sus ojos, su voz y la forma en que olía y… dioses, estaba enamorado de Trunks pero eso no importaba ahora, para Trunks era solo un niño y lo que realmente le importaba ahora era derrotar a los androides.

-Hey, Trunks.

-¿Sí?

-¿Solías besarlo? me refiero al Gohan de tu línea de tiempo.

-Algunas veces-respondió Trunks sonrojado.

-¡Ew! ¡eso es tan asqueroso!-Gohan se echó a reír y salió de la sábana-¿te hacía sentir bien?-

Trunks gimió pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron involuntariamente. Gohan era la misma persona pero en diferente cuerpo.

-Muy gracioso, deja de perder el tiempo ¿no que tu padre nos prometió que entrenaríamos mañana?

-Besándose-se burló Gohan haciendo ruidos de besitos, Trunks solo dio la vuelta en su cama pero se rió para sus adentros.


	6. Capítulo 6: Regresando el favor

Capítulo 6: Regresando el favor.

Son Gokū saltó y se estiró mientras observaba a los dos niños que contemplaban el árido paisaje con algo de nerviosismo. Algo estaba pasando con ellos, sospechaba que era algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a él y a Vegeta. Hizo crujir sus nudillos con una sonrisa.

-Es agradable estar aquí ¿verdad? Vegeta y yo escogimos este lugar para entrenar, algún día lo traeré de nuevo aquí.

Gohan se sonrojó ¿a qué se refería su padre con eso de que era su lugar y el de Vegeta? ¿acaso a su padre le gustaba Vegeta?

-Ahora chicos-Gokū movió su dedo ante sus interrogantes ojos-los he traído aquí para entrenar, pero ustedes tendrán que encontrar su propio lugar cuando sean mayores ¡y no le digas a Vegeta que te traje aquí! ¡me mataría!-sonrió y sus ojos se desenfocaron, como si el príncipe saiyajin estuviera allí, desafiándolo-bueno… lo intentaría-

-¿A qué te refieres con "nuestro lugar"?-gimió Trunks. Ambos niños se miraron y Gohan imitó la sonrisa de su padre, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia otro lado rápidamente y Gokū se rió.

-De acuerdo, pueden mirarse el uno al otro sorprendidos más tarde. Ahora quiero que ambos aumenten su poder al máximo.

Ambos hicieron lo que pudieron, dando todo lo que tenían pero Trunks simplemente no podía ir más allá de su forma básica. Tras el decimo intento, se miró las manos completamente confundido.

-No entiendo… me transforme en súper saiyajin.

-Tendrás que dejar que la memoria te domine por completo o no volverá a suceder-le susurró Gokū.

-No…-dijo Trunks frunciendo el ceño-no quiero pensar en eso-

-Entiendo que te preocupas por Gohan, pero rechazar tu dolor no lo traerá de vuelta. Te guste o no, él es tu soporte ahora, la llave que libera tu poder.

Trunks retrocedió, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, solo podía escuchar una palabra: soporte. Mirai Gohan era su soporte ahora, incluso si él no estaba allí para serlo, ellos ya habían formado un vínculo.

-¡NO!-sollozó con furia golpeando al saiyajin mayor en el pecho.

-¡No tienes opción!-Gokū frunció el ceño esquivando una serie de ráfagas de ki, se dejó caer en su propia posición con un gruñido-eso es lo que hacemos los saiyajin…-

Gohan dio un salto hacia atrás cuando su padre desvió otro ataque, todo lo que dijo su padre había hecho enojar a Trunks, eso fue espantoso.

-¡Sí tengo una opción!-Trunks golpeó el estómago del salvador de la tierra con su rodilla-¡Gohan está muerto!-

-Es él…-susurró Gokū, quien se puso detrás del adolescente y lo golpeó en la espalda.

Trunks jadeó de dolor y se arrodillo frente a un Gohan con ojos muy abiertos, temblando, con su cuerpo vibrando por la ira. De repente, vio la imagen de su Gohan en lugar del niño, pero no podía alcanzarlo, no podía tocarlo.

Rabia…

Una furia tan poderosa ardía por dentro y se hizo más intensa con cada recuerdo que inundaba su mente maltratada: Gohan sosteniéndolo, su moribunda mirada y la sangre, sangre por todas partes, manos sangrientas, gritó su dolor en un torturado trino y una luz dorada lo rodeó.

-¡Wow! ¡eso es increíble!-dijo Gokū sonriendo-estoy impresionado-

-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Gohan asombrado por semejante vista y salió corriendo, Gokū solo se río. Trunks los vio alejarse, agradecido por estar solo en su momento de dolor.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que su padre lo sujetara y se reubicaran en una de las enormes formaciones rocosas. Gohan aterrizó en la fría superficie.

-Papá… yo no puedo competir contra eso…

-¿Y por qué querrías eso?-preguntó Gokū sonriendo e inclinándose a su lado.

-Quiero decir-el niño suspiro, no estaba seguro si su padre lo entendería, no estaba seguro si lo había entendido completamente-no puedo competir contra el recuerdo de mi futuro yo, Trunks piensa que él era genial, dijo que tenía un solo brazo y una cicatriz en el rostro, dijo que era su sensei. Piensa en lo que él le hizo a su poder… sé que es una una tontería pensar en esto ahora pero, solo quiero agradarle-

-Hm, bueno-dijo Gokū rascándose la cabeza-estoy completamente seguro de que no puedes competir contigo mismo aunque se oiga divertido ¡Ojala supiera lo fuerte que yo también seré en el futuro! Seguro que tienes suerte, Gohan. ya sabes lo genial que eres y sabes que le agradas a Trunks… quisiera saber si yo también le agrado a Vegeta, oh vaya-

-Dioses-Gohan se sonrojó y cubrió su boca, su padre tenía razón, ya le agradaba a Trunks, no tenía competencia-¡tienes toda la razón! ¡gracias, papá!-

-Claro ¡no hay problema!-dijo Gokū riéndose-¿estás listo para demostrarle a Trunks que tan fuerte eres?-

-Sí-respondió Gohan sonriendo.

Regresaron al claro y Trunks parecía estar de mejor humor, a Gokū le pareció que había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía sobre que, no estaba seguro. Se puso de pie y le sonrió a Gohan.

-¿Estás listo?

-Listo-respondió Gohan mirando de reojo a Trunks, se acercó a él con toda su fuerza y comenzó patearlo, golpearlo, lanzando puñetazos con más fuerza y certeza, todo fue en vano. Su padre era rápido, una y otra vez fue golpeado contra el suelo, golpeado en el rostro, el niño se arrodillo en el suelo y escupió sangre.

A lo lejos, Trunks frunció el ceño, sabía que eso era amor estricto pero aún así le molestaba ver a Gohan en esa situación.

-¿No estás siendo algo duro con él?

-¡No te metas en esto!-gruñó Gohan, se lanzó hacia arriba y golpeó la barbilla de su padre con su rodilla.

-Demasiado lento…-dijo Gokū observándolo y sonriéndole. Un puño chocó contra el estómago del joven guerrero, Gohan tosió sangre cuando lo mandaron a volar por el campo, apenas pudo detenerse antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y rápidamente se levantó con ayuda de sus manos.

-¡MASENKO!-exclamó formando una luz dorada en sus manos. Gokū se mantuvo firme y la explosión lo golpeó en el pecho con poca fuerza, disparó varias explosiones de ki de regresó y Gohan cayó derrotado.

-¡NO!-gruñó Trunks ruidosamente y comenzó a correr hacia él pero Gokū extendió una mano. Ahí fue cuando el príncipe entendió lo que paso, Gohan salió de los escombros transformado en una masa sanguinolenta y sucia mientras extendía su brazo, el fuego ardía dentro de sus ojos, uno que Trunks había presenciado durante el clímax de la batalla: determinación. Había una feroz determinación en sus ojos, una gran voluntad de ganar y eso alimento sus propios deseos-sí, podemos ganar, Gohan. sé que puedes volverte más fuerte, tú eres nuestra única esperanza-

* * *

Al día siguiente, comenzaron su rutina de entrenamiento. Escogieron una zona que estaba a una hora de vuelo, no había nada más que nieve, valles cubiertos de hielo y montañas a su alrededor, el clima extremadamente frío era un impuesto adicional sobre sus cuerpos. Gohan pronto descubrió que ir "al extremo y más allá" implicaba tener a ambos saiyajin atacándolo para intentar presionarlo más alla de su límite, hizo lo mejor que pudo para defenderse pero sus intentos en propinarle un golpe a su padre o a Trunks eran casi nulos, se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo posible pero su cuerpo se estaba agotando y sus reacciones tampoco estaban muy agudas.

Ignorando las advertencias de Gokū, el adolescente se lanzó hacia el otro semi-saiyajin con todas sus fuerzas. Gohan esquivó y disparó ráfagas de ki hacia el cielo solo para ser pateado por su padre, ambos chocaron con el poder que el joven guerrero poseía con la furia de la batalla, hasta que Son Gohan cayó del cielo, líneas rasgadas de luz púrpura bailaban a su alrededor mientras chocaba contra el suelo, derrotado y quebrado. Sin previo aviso, una lágrima escapó de los ojos del príncipe.

-Él es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Gokū sonriendo y mirando a Gohan, el hombre de cabello alborotado aterrizo en el suelo y puso las manos en las caderas-levántate, Gohan. es hora de ir a cenar-

-Sí, señor…-Gohan tosió mientras se incorporaba débilmente y luchaba por ponerse de pie con las piernas magulladas.

* * *

Cuando regresaron, Gohan apenas tenía fuerzas para llegar a su habitación. Chi-chi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Gohan en la puerta, mientras ella estaba adherida al suelo, los tres saiyajin entraron en la casa, seducidos por los aromas que emanaban de la cocina, Gokū fue hacia allí sin tener siquiera un momento de vacilación. Chi-chi se apresuró a seguirlo, pero mientras la atención de Gokū estaba únicamente en las ollas humeantes de la estufa, su atención estaba en el armario junto a la ventana, tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se apresuro en regresar al corredor.

-Ugh… mamá-murmuró Gohan al ver a su agitada madre sosteniendo el kit en su mano como si fuese una especie de arma-no es nada, mamá-añadió sonrojado-estoy completamente bien, en serio-

-¿A quién crees que engañas?-gruñó Chi-chi, señalo la puerta del baño sin decir nada más.

-Señora-dijo Trunks con cuidado-podría atender sus heridas mientras usted se encarga de poner la mesa-

-Oh, está bien. yo puedo…-un choque en la cocina hizo que Chi-chi frunciera el ceño, Gokū estaba actuando como una vaca dentro de una tienda de porcelana, otra vez-por otro lado, te agradecería si puedes cuidarlo por mi-

Le entregó el kit a Trunks y corrió hacia la cocina para asegurarse de que Gokū no rompiera nada y/o se lo comiera todo. Ya de vuelta en la habitación de Gohan, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a tratar sus heridas, Gohan estaba tratando de actuar con valentía pero no pudo evitar dar un salto cada vez que Trunks frotaba sus heridas con un desinfectante, el semi-saiyajin era consciente de eso y lo encontraba atractivo, a su vez, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea ofrecerse a si mismo para cuidar a Gohan en lugar de Chi-chi.

Trunks se puso de pie y sus frentes se encontraron, se sentía tranquilo y cálido con el final del día, sus dedos se encontraron a sus costados con ligeros rastros de carne pero fue un sentimiento mucho más profundo, una nueva necesidad, sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia abajo y hubo tensión y debilidad entre ellos.

-Tienes algunos movimientos agradables-le dijo Trunks, tratando de hacer que Gohan se relajara-vi algunos que me gustaría que me enseñaras de nuevo ¿está bien?-

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Gohan sonriendo ante su vano intento de alivianar la atmósfera.

-¿Está bien si quito esto?-Trunks miro sus manos temblorosas que se aferraban a las cálidas caderas del otro-creo que la cicatriz en tu pierna necesita aire para curarse-

-Sí-dijo Gohan asintiendo, mordiendo su labio inferior sintiendo como temblaba por dentro.

Los bronceados dedos deslizaron el sucio material hacia abajo y cayó al suelo, Trunks gimió con creciente frustración pero no se atrevió a mirar por mucho tiempo para no avergonzarlo. Se sentaron lentamente en la cama y Trunks sonrió mientras limpiaba y vendaba sus brazos, hombros y piernas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas aplicó ungüento sobre sus nudillos cortados y Gohan se recostó contra las frías sábanas, agradecido por la cubierta sobre su área sensible. El adolescente mayor se movió encima suyo por un momento y presionó sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

-Realmente me gustó la forma en que te moviste hoy-susurró antes de suspirar contra su mejilla-cuando estés curado, me encantaría que me enseñaras…-

Gohan sonrió. El beso, la cercanía, era como si Trunks pudiera leer su mente, sentir sus sentimientos. Si lo besaban cada vez que recibía un golpe, entonces nunca volvería a ganar.

-Como quieras…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las heridas de Gohan se habían curado. No importaba cuántas veces Trunks haya sido testigo de la curación acelerada de un semi-saiyajin, aún se encontraba sorprendido. En su línea de tiempo, siempre había deseado que todos los demás tuvieran la misma tasa de recuperación que él o Gohan. Había pensado que era injusto que sus amigos y familiares se enfermaran con tanta frecuencia o que sus heridas tardaran mucho tiempo en sanar.

Lleno de espíritu, Gohan salió justo después del desayuno. Trunks se sorprendió otra vez pero esta vez fue por su entusiasmo por continuar entrenando lo antes posible, uno podría pensar que después de haber sido golpeado tan gravemente sería más reacio.

Comió con una alegría que rivalizaba con la de su padre y Trunks se sonrojó cuando otro par de ojos encontraron los suyos en la mesa. Fue sorprendente la diferencia que hizo el descanso para ambos saiyajin.

Siempre lo había considerado como una especie de bendición que deseaba poder compartir como Dende, el amigo de Gohan, pero por mucho que lo intentara nunca podría, sus pensamientos intentaron oscurecer aquel regalo con recuerdos pero la sonrisa sonrojada de su amigo no lo permitió. Gohan tomó un pedazo de pan tostado y lo miró antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Trunks suspiró de felicidad y Gokū sonrió.

-Ustedes se ven muy alegres esta mañana...

-Oh, sí. Gohan me va a enseñar algunos movimientos... así que... ¡adiós!-dijo Trunks quien corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Parece que alguien atrapó al insecto del amor!-Comentó Gokū riéndose y Chi-chi también se rió.

Trunks lo siguió afuera, la sangre saiyajin en sus venas era tanto una bendición como una maldición, la voluntad de vivir y las ventajas de supervivencia eran extraordinarias. Por otro lado, no había límites, una vida tranquila y pacífica nunca fue una buena opción para un saiyajin, el vigor y la energía en sus cuerpos siempre los hacían buscar nuevos desafíos para sus futuros enemigos. Ambos corrieron a través de los árboles, girando, volando, esquivando las rocas, hasta que Gohan acorraló al adolescente de cabellos lilas y lo besó contra un árbol caído.

-G-Gohan…-jadeó Trunks contra sus labios, llevándolos hacia sus suaves hebras negras.

-No sabía que los niños podían besarse…-dijo Gohan besando su labio inferior, ambos se estremecieron-realmente eres bueno en esto-

-Aprendí de ti-dijo Trunks sonrojado.

-Tu…-Gohan se acomodó en su regazo y miró hacia otro lado-¿solo me besas porque te recuerdo a mi yo del futuro?-

-No-Trunks permitió que recostara su cabeza y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, las hojas bailaban y se deslizaban hacia el suelo del bosque mientras buscaban la luz de la mañana entre tanto verde-te besé porque me gustas, Gohan. al ver tanta determinación en ti, simplemente me gustó ¿de acuerdo? eso no significa que tengamos que seguir haciendo esto-

-Tú no quieres hacer esto-Gohan desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y suspiró.

-Quiero hacerlo pero ¿qué sucederá cuando todo termine, cuando los androides sean derrotados? Eso cambiará mi línea de tiempo.

-Y querrás volver con tu Gohan-pronunció el menor desviando sus oscuras orbes.

-No-dijo Trunks negando con la cabeza-él se fue, no puedo traerlo de regreso. Simplemente, no que termines herido porque puede que no esté aquí-Gohan se estremeció y algo dentro de él se quebró, sollozó y las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus mejillas, se frotó los ojos con la mano y se secó las lágrimas pero éstas se negaron a permanecer allí. Trunks lo atrajo hacia él y lo acobijo contra su pecho-¡lo siento! No quise decir eso-

-¡Pero lo hiciste!-sollozó el niño contra su brazo.

-Gohan… yo no voy a…

-¡Promételo!

-Yo nunca te mentiría-el príncipe sintió sus propias lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos mientras lo sentaba y le secaba las lágrimas-podrá haber un momento donde me tendré que ir pero me quedaré contigo hasta el final, nunca te abandonaré, lo prometo-

Aquella última palabra la susurró contra sus labios, como si estuviera sellando esa promesa. Llegaría el momento en que debía desaparecer pero prefería desaparecer con Gohan en sus brazos antes que dejarlo solo otra vez.

* * *

Unas semanas después su entrenamiento se había intensificado, Gohan se aferraba desesperadamente a un acantilado helado y su padre contenía a Trunks, quien quería acercarse a él. Hacía frío de tal forma que la humedad penetraba sus huesos, le dolían los dedos, el viento cortaba sus mejillas mientras luchaba por aferrarse. La montaña temblaba por causa de una explosión de ki proveniente de la mano de su propio padre, eso también se sintió demasiado frío y húmedo, el propósito y el significado quedaron atrás mientras las orbes oscuras contemplaban la ira de la montaña, olas de nieve cayeron de las rocas y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Gohan pudo sentir sus dedos entumecerse, apenas podía sostenerse, unos segundos más e iba a caer. No tenía energía y estaba demasiado agotado como para tomar impulso y poder volar, como si aquello no fuera suficiente, pudo escuchar un ruido sordo que se avecinaba velozmente: una avalancha. Sintió pánico, Gohan miró a su alrededor, a su padre, a Trunks, quienes estaban flotando justo encima de él. lleno de alegría, Gohan pidió ayuda, no parecía que lo estuvieran escuchando por lo que volvió a llamarlos y reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a saludarlos, no hubo reacción; de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaban ignorando sus súplicas intencionalmente. Los miró fijamente con una expresión de shock, su esperanza volvió a aumentar cuando vio a Trunks moverse hacia él; sin embargo, su padre le bloqueó el camino. Y entonces, ya era demasiado tarde, una ráfaga de viento helado golpeó, empujó a Gohan por el acantilado y lo hizo rodar hacia atrás, cayó gritando, su espalda golpeó la superficie de nieve endurecida un minuto después. Estrellas de dolor y desorientación estallaron frente a sus ojos, jadeando por aire mientras sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando una gran cantidad de nieve cayó sobre él.

Les tomó un tiempo derretir la nieve de la montaña y encontrar a Gohan, el niño yacía boca abajo en la nieve sin dar ningún signo de vida. Trunks corrió hacia él, volteó a Gohan y se sintió aliviado al encontrarlo con vida y respirando.

-F-Frío-dijo Gohan estremeciéndose-p-pierna… r-rota-

-No hables-le ordenó Trunks negando con la cabeza. Sacó las cápsulas de su bolsillo, las abrió todas hasta que encontró un termo con té y una manta, cubrió al joven semi-saiyajin y acercó el termo hacia los labios de Gohan para que pudiera beber, su ki crepitaba por la ira.

Mientras Gohan estaba bebiendo, Trunks miró a Gokū quien no parecía preocuparse por su hijo en lo más mínimo. Trunks sintió que la ira crecía dentro de él ¿qué no era él su padre? ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel y descuidado?

* * *

Cuando regresaron, Gohan fue atendido por Chi-chi, quien estaba tan enfadada que le dio un puñetazo en las costillas a su esposo y le exigió que buscara otro lugar donde dormir esa noche. Chi-chi habría cerrado la puerta con ira si no hubiera sido por el temor de despertar a Gohan, el niño estaba fatigado y cubierto de moretones, probablemente había pocas posibilidades de que un saiyajin contrajera neumonía pero eso no disminuyó su ira en absoluto. Hablar con Gokū era como hablar contra una pared, intentó hacerlo entrar en razón luego de su primera sesión de entrenamiento pero no había servido de nada, tal vez Trunks tendría una mejor chance en poner algo de sentido común en la obstinada cabeza del saiyajin, pudo escucharlos discutir desde la cocina.

En la cocina, Trunks apenas podía contener su ira ¿cómo podía un padre hacerle algo así a su hijo? ¿cómo podía ser tan despiadado y descuidado con su vida? Gokū lo veía de manera diferente, él también estaba enfadado, estaba tratando de moldear a Gohan y los demás solo lo estaban protegiendo.

-Escúchame ¡no puedes seguir interfiriendo así! entiendo que sientes algo por él pero en este momento tu juicio está completamente nublado.

-¿Entonces se supone que deberíamos verlo morir todo para alcanzar su poder?

-¡Se supone que debes dejar que haga cosas por su cuenta! ¡Él es mucho más fuerte que nosotros dos! ¡deja de arruinar su potenciar!

-¡Estás tratando de matarlo!

-¡Eres demasiado blando con él!-gruñó Gokū, el joven tenía un serio problema con su forma de hacer las cosas, estaba comenzando a hartarse de las constantes insistencias de Trunks.

-Todo lo que pido es alguna consideración, no estamos tratando de matarlo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estás insinuando aquí?-siseó Gokū enfadado, golpeando la encimera con su puño-¡estoy tratando de salvar su vida! morirá si no se hace más fuerte ¿quieres matar a mi hijo, Trunks...?-

Trunks apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, criticar el sentido de paternidad de Gokū fue una muy mala idea. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo y probablemente había sido provocado por su propia inseguridad y una fantasía de cómo debería comportarse un verdadero padre, siempre había deseado que Vegeta estuviera vivo y le abrigara ciertas expectativas, fue muy perturbador para él ver esas expectativas caerse a pedazos. Estas eran las expectativas de un padre saiyajin: dedicación y fortaleza. Fue decepcionante, pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. Los saiyajin son una raza guerrera e incluso el dolor tenía un propósito y si esto evitaría que Gohan terminara herido en una batalla, tendría que aceptarlo.

Mientras el adolescente permanecía en silencio, Gokū bajó su puño. La mano en el hombro de Trunks se sintió pesada, aturdido miró fijamente el rostro de Gokū. El hombre por lo general despreocupado, ahora estaba muy serio, Trunks nunca había pensado que Gokū sería capaz de poseer una solemnidad tan feroz.

-Escucha, no progresará lo suficientemente rápido si seguimos cuidándolo.

-No me gusta esto, pero puedo entenderlo.

-Bien-Gokū asintió-entonces, en lugar de estorbar, ayúdame. Ayúdame a hacerlo lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir-

Trunks asintió solemnemente, no había nada más que hubiera querido mejor.


	7. Capítulo 7: Cambio de ritmo

Capítulo VII: Cambio de ritmo

El brillante sol de la mañana hizo calmar un poco a Trunks apenas se despertó e hizo las paces consigo mismo, con lo que debía aceptar. Se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento después de tomar una ducha fría y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina con una jarra de jugo en la mano. Parecía que Chi-chi aún estaba molesta con Gokū, en su opinión, estaba en lo correcto pero también era algo habitual en esa casa, desde que Gokū se había despertado, rara vez se paseaba alrededor de su esposa o sus sentimientos. Aquel sería otro día en el que obtendría una ración más pequeña de carne, así como otro día en donde Chi-chi estaría sola en esa tranquila casa y se quedaría observando el camino de grava como si estuvieran en casa más temprano que nunca.

Él también jugo ese papel, aunque recientemente se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Solamente Gohan comenzaba a manifestar esto… una falsa voz de la razón, no era más que un pequeño niño que trataba de crear coraje frente a los monstruos; sin embargo, él no era mejor que ninguno de ellos. Sus oscuros pensamientos fueron cortados por mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cálidos, sus propias mejillas se sintieron inflamadas, su respiración se aceleró ¿alguna vez se había sentido de esa manera? Sería un crimen apagar su alegría.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron para ver a Gokū sonriéndole a su hijo, en el exterior parecía inocente pero para Trunks, ocultaba un lado siniestro.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Gohan sentándose a su lado mientras correspondía su sonrisa.

-Oh, Gohan ¡deberías estar en tu cama!-dijo Chi-chi frunciendo el ceño-ve a recostarte y te llevaré el desayuno-

-Mamá ¡estoy bien! ¿lo ves? ¡cómo nuevo!

-Eso es genial-dijo Gokū masticando una salchicha-¡porque vamos a incrementar tu entrenamiento! ¡las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles!-

Su bondad por naturaleza se apagó al instante, así que su paranoia había tenido la razón, Gohan no tendría objeción para estos asuntos, estaría a merced de su demasiado entusiasta padre y su deseo anti natural de entrenamiento. El semi-saiyajin desvió la mirada decepcionado hacia Trunks y pudo detectar la culpa entrelazada en el vacilante azul de sus ojos, Gohan no calmaría su dolor, en su lugar se convertiría en su propia defensa con la esperanza de poder romper aquel trato con su alegre padre.

-¿No sería mejor si tuviera algo que decir sobre lo que hacemos? Es mi cuerpo, conozco mis límites…

-¿Lo haces?-preguntó Gokū, el aire pareció tensarse después de aquel interrogatorio. Gohan no era un buen corredor de su propio destino, todos en la sala parecían reconocer aquello con miradas tristes, carecía de confianza para defenderse a sí mismo y también lo hicieron su madre y Trunks. Son Gokū era un hombre de voluntad inquebrantable, como otras veces en su vida, él se doblaría en ese preciso instante y doblar alguien a voluntad no era lo suyo. Típica debilidad. Gokū sonrió alegremente ante el silencioso triunfo de su espíritu y habló entre bocados de comida-puedes elegir algunos de nuestros métodos cuando me derrotas. Hasta entonces, te presionare, ambos lo haremos ¿no es así, Trunks?-

-Cierto-respondió Trunks tragando el nudo en su garganta, su vacilación era amarga.

-Como todos sabemos-continuó Gokū-cuanto más dolor soporta el cuerpo de un saiyajin, más poderoso se vuelve. Aumentaremos el ritmo de entrenamiento y la dificultad para asegurarnos de que estamos preparados para enfrentar a la amenaza cuando llegue el momento-

Chi-chi dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, Trunks era el peor negociador de la tierra. Gohan se quedó mirando los hotcakes frente a él, estaba decepcionado y emocionado, la decepción se debía principalmente al hecho de que a nadie le importo preguntarle que pensaba de su propio entrenamiento y progreso.

-¿No tengo nada que decir sobre esto?-dijo Gohan gruñendo su disgusto.

-Tendrás tu opinión una vez que me derrotes-dijo Gokū-hasta entonces será "sabio es papá"-

* * *

Antes de que terminara el desayuno, se reunieron en las frías laderas de la montaña. El frío del lugar se filtró en los huesos del joven guerrero, el viento y la nieve azotaban sus mejillas. Entre la bruma alcanzó a ver unas luces parpadeantes, un ki quemándose, se deslizó en el charco helado que había formado con su poder y sus dedos enterrados en las profundidades invernales, podía distinguir su enfoque, casi podía ver el acero en los ojos de su padre. El viento les había robado sus voces pero las explosiones de ki eran inconfundibles, le dispararon tres veces en el pecho y jadeó cuando lo mandaron a volar, unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon por el cuello y su propio padre comenzó a golpearlo sin perder un centímetro de su vida. La sesión de entrenamiento era todo lo que Gohan había esperado y más, ni siquiera se molestaba en ofender a Trunks o a Gokū, todo lo que podía hacer era intentar defenderse, funcionó durante los primeros cinco minutos, más tarde, asumió el papel de saco de boxeo. Probablemente hubiera tenido más éxito en eso ya que los otros dos lo atacaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Trunks hizo una mueca mientras intentaba seguir abrazándolo, tuvo que alejarse de la oscuridad en los ojos de Gokū, ese horrible fuego de batalla o la sonrisa que tenía mientras golpeaba al niño contra él, se sentía aliviado cuando Gohan comenzó a defenderse e hizo una mueca cuando lo mordió. El semi-saiyajin más joven le dio un codazo a Gokū en la barbilla pero éste fue golpeado contra el suelo.

-¡No es suficiente!

Gohan jadeó de dolor, estaban tratando de matarlo. Sin previo aviso, alguien tomó su cabello con fuerza y lo levantó de la nieve, una rodilla aterrizo contra su estómago y escupió sangre en el prístino paisaje, se liberó de ese agarre y luchó contra el viento para acumular ki en sus manos pero un puño chocó contra sus costillas. Levantó la vista hacia la nieve y sollozó. Gohan estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, en todo su cuerpo había grandes moretones pero apenas sentía el dolor, el agotamiento había tentado a su cuerpo y su mente a entrar en una peculiar etapa de apatía en la que casi ni le importaba lo que pasara. Sin embargo, la aparente apatía había sido irónicamente causada por su ira.

No le importaba el entrenamiento vigoroso, ni le importaba perder el tiempo, con lo que no estaba bien era que no veía ningún punto en el entrenamiento en sí, ni siquiera se le dio la oportunidad de defenderse, pensó que por la forma en que se estaba desarrollando el entrenamiento hasta ahora, no iba a aprender nada. Debieron haberle arrojado piedras hasta que estuviera a punto de morir o deberían haberlo enterrado bajo una pila de rocas, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo: ya estaba medio muerto y no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

Aunque Gokū y Trunks no tuvieran eso, el letargo de Gohan era un insulto al espíritu de un guerrero. Gokū pronto supuso que una avalancha sería la manera perfecta de liberarse de su apatía. Inmediatamente fue enterrado, congelado en aquel lugar. Luchó mientras se desenterraba a sí mismo a la vez que escuchaba voces apagadas, se preguntó si estaban tomando fotos para capturar el momento. Cuando sus dedos entumecidos tocaron la superficie, se quedó sin aliento ante el aire fresco aún de montaña, derrotado por segunda vez, se sostuvo en su pérdida, golpeado física y mentalmente.

Trunks se detuvo al lado del inconsciente niño y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-¡Ya se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte!-exclamó Gokū sonriendo-¡no puedo creer que te mordiera!-

Le tomó tiempo a Gohan salir de la nieve. Agotado, yacía sobre el montón de nieve, congelándose, todo lo que deseaba era estar en su cama caliente. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos; sin embargo, podía apostar que los dos sádicos tenían otros planes para él. Por un momento, Gohan se sintió conmovido. No llegaron más golpes pero no estaba siendo manipulado con mucha suavidad. Gohan se enfado ante la sola idea de pensar que su padre y Trunks probablemente se estaban tomando selfies con su cuerpo apático. Los dos estaban, sin duda, orgullosos de su vicioso entrenamiento, que suertudos eran ellos.

Decidido a no comentar menos, hablo en serio, el príncipe simplemente se dirigió a la casa Son.

* * *

Cuando llegó allí, la mirada decepcionada de Chi-chi aumentó el nivel de su conciencia culpable. Acostó al niño en su cama y curó sus heridas.

Cuando terminó, miró por la ventana los árboles que parecían interminables y se preguntó esto valía la pena, él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a los androides en su línea de tiempo; Gohan tampoco. Si hubiera ido a la universidad tendría algunas asignaturas para validar el concepto de manipulación del tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

¿Acaso era inevitable que los androides destruyeran todo lo que amaba, o estaba destinado a vigilar la vida de Gohan aunque en realidad nunca fue parte de ella?

Las hebras de color lila se pelearon entre ellas mientras Trunks se deslizaba por la pared para contemplar fijamente el dormido rostro del menor. Era egoísta pero todo lo que quería era que Gohan lo abrazara, lo besara y le dijera que las cosas no eran tan difíciles como lo pensaba. Un sollozo ahogado, casi silencioso, salió de los bronceados labios antes de que se incorporara y saliera de la habitación. No había tiempo para llorar.

Trunks y su padre se llevaban bien, pudo observarlos viendo un libro. Era algo divertido, irritado por su falta de reconocimiento, gruñó.

-Así que ¿tomaron buenas fotos?-preguntó Gohan con amargura. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Trunks y Gokū le dieron miradas confundidas y luego intercambiaron una entre ellos.

-¿Qué fotos?-preguntó Trunks confundido.

-No importa-murmuró Gohan.

* * *

Gokū y Trunks estaban sentados en un sofá estudiando un libro sobre artes marciales. Era uno de esos de los que se había desecho el Maestro Roshi, uno de estudios de artes marciales antiguas de maestros antiguos, posturas increíbles y representaciones de una fuerza inimaginable, estaban destinados a ser un regalo para él, ya que el viejo maestro sabía que le gustaba leer pero en su mayoría eran dibujos hechos a mano. En su mayoría, eran cosas que les parecían completamente naturales al ser los últimos vestigios de una raza guerrera, Gohan observó la risa de Trunks y se burló, tal vez Trunks había olvidado lo que se sentía sentirse impotente, humano. Un día el Maestro Roshi se presentó misteriosamente en su casa con su caja de madera llena de libros, eran libros que ya no usaba, había escuchado de alguien que a Gohan le gustaba leer y había decidido regalárselos.

Gohan se volteó hacia el sofá donde Gokū y Trunks se reían como niños, apuntando con sus dedos algunas de las ilustraciones más interesantes. Obviamente se estaban divirtiendo mucho, continuaron riendo y riendo a sus expensas, cuanto más seguía, más se cuestionaba.

 _"Soy un idiota… me lancé hacia él esperando que las cosas mejoraran con Trunks alrededor, teniendo falsas esperanzas después de todo"_

Se suponía que Trunks era su (lo que sea que fueren) ¿amigo? ¿novio? Nada de eso parecía apropiado, se sonrojó mientras pensaba en las pijamadas que quería tener con Trunks, algo que hasta ahora parecía muy infantil.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy parecidos, era extraño que estuvieran tomando un descanso de su ser pero no lo cuestiono. Sus heridas se recuperaron ahora, por lo que pasó su tiempo libre pensando en los árboles, lejos de Trunks, su comportamiento confuso y sus ojos brillantes. Su corazón estaba agradecido por la paz que le brindaba su soledad pero a medida que pasaban los días, se inquietaba.

* * *

Una mañana salió a desayunar y los encontró a ambos en la mesa comiendo, con un gruñido de buenos días, se sentó y revolvió los huevos. Gokū le dio a Trunks una mirada cómplice antes de proponer un brindis.

-Hey, Gohan. vamos a cambiar las cosas hoy, iremos a un nuevo lugar, un nuevo comienzo. Creo que le hemos hecho bastante daño a la montaña, no queremos ayudar a Bulma con este tema del calentamiento global.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, pero… como sea-dijo Gohan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Trunks frunció el ceño, sabía que Gohan estaba enfadado pero deseaba ser comprensivo. Cómo deseaba que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros encontrara su fuerza a través de estos desafíos.

-No te preocupes-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el muslo del niño y le sonrió-cuando hayamos terminado el entrenamiento, podemos trabajar para arreglar las cosas con las esferas del dragón-

Gohan se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, se levantó bruscamente y apretó los puños. Estúpido Trunks y sus estúpidos ojos y ¡oh! cómo tenía una respuesta para todo pero… ¿cómo podría desaparecer ese dolor en sus entrañas? Cómo deseaba darle un puñetazo a su hermoso rostro y preguntarle por qué las cosas eran así ahora ¿qué había pasado con su tiempo en el bosque? ¿qué le paso al chico que le era tan devoto?

-Esa era la respuesta para todo ¿no es así? ya he terminado de comer, estaré afuera-dijo Gohan frunciendo el ceño. Una vez que salió, Trunks le frunció el ceño a Gokū.

-Esa es una lección bastante mala, Gokū-san ¿estás seguro?

-Soy positivo-respondió Gokū sonriendo-lo aprendí de tu padre, créeme, funcionará-hubo un leve rubor en las mejillas del hombre y causó que el príncipe también se sonrojara-ok entonces, vamos a trabajar-

* * *

El entrenamiento en un terreno cubierto de hierba hizo maravillas para Gohan. Fue capaz de esquivar los ataques y devolverlos con tanta facilidad que se impresionó consigo mismo, podía decir que Trunks también estaba impresionado cuando su explosión de ki destrozó mechones lilas en su hombro.

-Está bien, Trunks. No soy débil…

El entrenamiento con ki no fue tan vigoroso ni despiadado como los anteriores o tal vez eso fue pero, al menos Gohan tenía una buena oportunidad de defenderse, para sorpresa de su padre y Trunks incluso pudo contraatacar. Para ser honesto, Gohan no estaba sorprendido, siempre había sido tan bueno con el ki pero no había pensado que fuera TAN bueno.

-Está bien, eso es todo por hoy-anunció Trunks, vio a Gohan de un pequeño cráter que acababa de surgir.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por un poco de helado a la ciudad más cercana?-sugirió Gokū, todavía era muy temprano para la cena.

-Dame un momento-murmuró Gohan, quien se tiró al suelo sin gracia. Aún no estaba en condiciones de volar.

-Quiero uno de sabor a naranja-dijo Gokū ya elevándose en el aire.

-Prefiero de sabor chocolate-dijo Trunks siguiéndolo.

-¡Oigan! ¡oigan! ¡espérenme!-gritó Gohan detrás de ellos. Unos veinte minutos habían pasado antes de que Gohan tuviera suficiente energía para volar, su vuelo fue alimentado principalmente por la ira. La idea de lo bueno que sería tener un poco de helado estaba allí en alguna parte. Encontró a los dos imbéciles caminando por la ciudad disfrutando de su helado, los siguió pero pronto se vio obligado a limpiarse mientras transeúntes seguían dándole miradas horrorizadas debido a sus heridas-¡quiero un helado de frambuesa!-

-Claro-dijo Gokū empezando a buscar en sus bolsillos, por un momento, Gohan estaba seguro de que fingía no tener dinero para él pero para su alegría, sacó algunos billetes y se los agitó en el aire antes de dárselos-consiéntete, hoy te lo mereces-

-Creo que me lo merezco todos los días-murmuró Gohan arrebatándole el dinero.

-Sí-estuvo de acuerdo-pero especialmente hoy-

Lo vieron alejarse hacia el Stand y Trunks desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

-Oye Gokū-san ¿dijiste que aprendiste eso de mi papá?

Gokū miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. Sus dedos callosos frotaron el borde de su cono de waffle y Trunks parecía muy lejano, incluso distante en algún sueño, se sentía como el amor, pero a la vez se sentía triste.

-Vegeta me enseñó a dejarme llevar. Todo este tiempo entrenando, luchando contra los enemigos. He estado tenso, con miedo de perder. Cuando conocí a Vegeta ya no tenía miedo, sabía que si lo dejaba ir, regresaría y si aceptaba perder, podía adquirir más fuerza. Gohan podría perderte Trunks, necesita estar bien si eso sucede. Necesita hacerse más fuerte, no más débil. Distanciándose de él, permitiéndole enojarse, es la única manera que realmente se hará más fuerte, sólo mira lo que sucedió hoy ¡fue increíble!-

Trunks quedó sin aliento mientras observaba al niño que se acercaba gruñendo ¿tal vez Gokū era un genio después de todo?

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Gohan elevando la mirada.

-N-Nada…-Trunks se sobresaltó.

* * *

El despertador había sonado hacía bastante tiempo, Gohan no mostraba ni la menor intención de levantarse. Trunks podría decir que el entusiasmo inicial del menor por el entrenamiento había sufrido un gran golpe. Por centésima vez, Trunks se preguntó si la forma en que Gokū entrenaba a su hijo era la correcta, no tenía dudas sobre su entrenamiento en sí pero tenía que haber alguna forma de hacerlo más ¿colaborativo? Había una gran barrera emocional entre Gokū y su hijo, era como si ambos estuvieran en dos longitudes de onda completamente diferentes. Gokū nunca se molestó en explicar sus decisiones o motivos, fuera consciente o no, Gokū se comportó como un alfa lo que, de hecho, en realidad era. No le importaban los compromisos, ya que él estaba seguro de que el mundo giraba en torno a él lo que, de nuevo, era cierto. Era prácticamente imposible hacer que entendiera que no todos compartían su punto de vista; sin embargo, el mayor problema fue que Gokū ni siquiera lo quería entender. Estaba tan acostumbrado a atraer a todos a la fuerza de su propio ser y espera a que siguieran su ejemplo lo que, de nuevo, solían hacer.

-Buenos días, es hora de levantarse-dijo Trunks quitándole las mantas a Gohan.

Gohan se despertó a la intemperie pero no se movió, que presuntuoso era que el adolescente interrumpiera así todas las mañanas, arruinándole el sueño.

-Estoy despierto-se quejó-ahora vete-

-Sí-las orbes azules se oscurecieron con tristeza-está bien… nos vemos en un momento-

Se movían como corrientes de agua, era arte, era hermoso. Gohan miró con completo asombro como su padre retrocedía e intentaba taclear a Trunks pero éste era más rápido. Impresionado, Gohan observaba a su padre y a Trunks entrenando, era la primera vez que veía a alguien estar a la par con su padre, bueno, no exactamente, podía decir que Gokū estaba conteniendo sus ráfagas de ki, de lo contrario, lo que se refería a fuerza física y habilidades de lucha, estaban a un nivel similar, Trunks no se quedaba atrás. Con un destello lila, ascendió sobre el saiyajin juguetón con una lluvia de ráfagas de ki, golpes, patadas, estaban a un nivel que ni siquiera había contemplado, podía verlos derribar rocas y cambiar los músculos a su voluntad, era poético, incluso magistral. Asumió que había una mera línea corta en el nivel de poder de Trunks, que equivocado estaba, Trunks era divino en toda su ejecución y estaba muy cerca de aumentar su poder, era hermoso.

Su emoción quedó capturada en el ojo de su padre, que se volteó hacia él rápidamente. Gohan mostro los dientes mientras a duras penas lograba escapar de sus explosiones de ki, incluso su amistad con Trunks le había sido arrebatada por su padre, su padre era implacable pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse en su momento de ira cuando sintió a Trunks unirse a él en su ataque. Fue lanzado aún más lejos y se desplomó derrotado.

-Aaah…-su hombro fue dislocado, ya no importaba, después de todo lo ignoraban para desafíos aún mayores que su poder. Gokū y Trunks volvieron a su entrenamiento, Gohan los miro desde su lugar enfadado ¿no se suponía que este era su entrenamiento? La oscura y terrible sensación de ser rechazado y dejado de lado lo venció, en lugar de convertirse en su amigo, Trunks se había convertido en amigo de su padre. Gohan siempre había querido tener un amigo, no un amigo animal, no un amigo paternal, sino un amigo que lo amara por quien era no porque era el hijo de Gokū o porque lo alimentaba. Aparentemente, aparte de su noble misión de salvar a la tierra, Trunks no quería tener nada que ver con él. Cuando terminaron, Gohan se incorporó débilmente y acomodó su hombro en su lugar-ugh, de seguro esto se va a magullar…-lo habían dejado solo otra vez pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo para regresar solo, había dejado de perseguirlos, de perseguir una fantasia de amistad y vinculación con su padre, no quería correr más-Al diablo la tierra-

* * *

Cuando Gohan regresó a casa, los dos ya se habían bañado sin siquiera haberlo esperado. Se acercó a ambos hombres que se estaban envolviendo con unas toallas, el barril de agua caliente emitía humo en el aire fresco de la tarde, los rostros de Trunks y Gokū tenían un brillo saludable y rojizo.

-No te ves muy bien-dijo Trunks algo preocupado porque su hombro y su brazo parecían estar muy afectados.

-No me molestes-murmuró Gohan caminando a su lado con molestia, se limpió antes de ir a sentarse frente a la mesa. Chi-chi se mordió el labio inferior pero no dijo nada, en cambio puso su plato frente a él con una pieza de pollo extra.

La cena prosiguió con Gokū contando sus historias de batalla, las cuales Gohan había escuchado innumerables veces pero que parecían fascinar a Trunks. Algo sobre eso hizo que el pollo tuviera un mal sabor, podía escuchar su risa, su alegría en cómo se sentaba y su sufrimiento en silencio, parecía que eso estaba mal pero se obligó a comer de todos modos, el entrenamiento de aquella tarde se aproximaba. Cuando su padre comenzó a recordar su lucha contra Freezer en Namekusei, Gohan notó de inmediato que no se avecinaba un buen augurio para él, el pollo en su boca se volvió amargo mientras Gokū seguía hablando sobre cómo esa pelea lo había llevado a sus límites y se convirtió en súper saiyajin. Aparentemente había sido una gran influencia el ambiente hostil donde se había producido la batalla, el error más pequeño podría haber sido fatal. Gohan había escuchado esa historia no menos de diez veces ya, por lo general escuchaba sin vacilar su admiración por las historias épicas de lucha en el pasado de su padre; sin embargo, esta vez solo podía sentir furia dentro de él.

No fue sorpresa que, dos horas después, los tres se encontraran en una isla deshabitada, casi dentro de un volcán activo, solo Gokū podría haber ideado un plan como ese. En el acantilado de un cráter volcánico, Gohan se sentía un poco incómodo, era un lugar muy alocado para poder sintonizarse con las altitudes y un mal movimiento resultaría fatal, aunque ya sabía de esto, no se opuso.

Mientras luchaban, el calor abrasador azotó la maltratada piel de Gohan y despertó sus sentidos, hacía demasiado calor para pensar, el aire era demasiado denso para contemplar la desaprobación de su padre o la compasión de Trunks estaban sobre la superficie del fuego abrasador, cada vez más cerca del infierno. El sudor corría por su mandíbula y sobre su pecho mientras peleaba contra ellos, peleó más duro que antes, con más poder, más persistencia, ganó ventaja y sonrió cuando ambos saiyajin comenzaron a flaquear bajo sus golpes, bajo su poder.

Gokū pudo ver la arrogancia en esos ojos oscuros, pudo probar su arrogancia debido a la forma en que se movía. Con un gesto de asentimiento al príncipe, éste se transformó en súper saiyajin y comenzó un ataque implacable contra el niño con la esperanza de golpear la humildad en él y su honor, estas fueron las lecciones que tuvo que aprender de niño y ahora era el turno de Gohan. Vio a su hijo desmoronarse bajo el peso de su propio dolor mientras era golpeado en el estómago y no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo mientras lo veía caer.

-Tu error es subestimar a tu oponente. Los androides no mostrarán misericordia, así que sé humilde. Ser arrogante en una pelea te deja completamente abierto, reconoce las ventajas de tu oponente. No glorifiques a los tuyos.

Gohan gruñó colgando de un borde del volcán mientras observaba. Parecía injusto, su propio padre se elevaba sobre él, brillando con poder y pidiéndole que reconozca lo mejor de él.

-¡Entiendo eso!

A pesar de la aprensión de Gohan, estaba mucho mejor peleando contra Gokū y Trunks de lo que había esperado. Parecía que el calor de veras los afectaba más que a él, la ironía hizo que Gohan sonriera maliciosamente. Su arrogancia no pasó desapercibida y Gokū decidió que podría soportar una pelea contra dos súper saiyajin, pero todo se fue cuesta abajo despuésy de eso.

-No creo que lo hagas-dijo Gokū frunciendo el ceño-si lo hicieras, entonces no estaríamos aquí lidiando con tus emociones-las rocas quemaron sus dedos al tacto mientras luchaba por levantarse. Gokū lo tomó por la garganta y el entrenamiento continuó, hasta que lo aplastó contra un cráter en la pared del acantilado, los observó desde arriba, con lágrimas saladas que picaban en sus ojos. Su cuerpo se estremeció, pero era por el dolor de su corazón en conflicto, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que deseaba que su padre aún estuviera dormido por la enfermedad del corazón y deseaba que Trunks siguiera siendo el adolescente que conoció en el bosque. Su culpa era primordial en cuanto a la batalla que tendría por delante, se sentía culpable por estos pensamientos, culpable por sus debilidades-los androides no mostrarán piedad-añadió Goku, quie se encontraba sobre Gohan con la intención de pisar sus dedos. Gohan lo fulminó con la mirada, deseaba que su padre pisara su mano. Goku estaba actuando no muy diferente de esos malditos androides. Gohan miró a Trunks, que estaba flotando más lejos, observando a la distancia como siempre-si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer morirás y, con eso, el resto del mundo también será condenado a muerte-

-Creo que ya lo capté la primera vez-gruñó Gohan enojado.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho, te habrías esforzado más si lo hubieras entendido.

El resto del entrenamiento no fue mejor. Justo como lo prometió, Goku no mostró piedad. Desde un pequeño cráter que su propio cuerpo caído había hecho, Gohan vio a su padre pelear contra Trunks. El calor abrasador de la lava se estaba filtrando, y Gohan formó un escudo de ki. La mirada en el rostro de Goku era inconfundible, mientras tuviera un oponente con un nivel similar nada más importaba.

Cuando su padre se había acostado en su cama estando enfermo, lo único que Gohan deseaba fuera que se recuperara. Trunks había cumplido ese deseo pero también se había llevado a su padre y sus afectos. Por otro lado, obviamente, eso no había sido algo difícil de lograr.

* * *

Lamento mucho que la actualización haya tardado en llegar pero al parecer PrismaKakerra se tomó su maldito tiempo en trabajar en este capítulo y no sé cuántos meses van a pasar hasta que publique el capítulo ocho y lo pueda traducir.

En fin, si estan esperando actualizaciones de otros fanfics tengo que avisarles que quedarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, hace dos semanas empece con la escuela de arte y hace una semana que retomé inglés particular. Estoy muy ocupada con los trabajos, asignaturas y apuntes que tengo que pasar de la escuela de arte que apenas tengo inspiración de sobra para trabajar en un nuevo one-shot que muy pronto publicare aquí... o al menos hasta que lo termine.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por lo que más quieran dejen reviews y nos veremos en la próxima actualizacion que... no sé cuando será pero estoy segura de que será pronto.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	8. Capítulo 8: Punto de quiebre

Capítulo VIII: Punto de quiebre.

La luna.

Trunks sabía de esto desde hacía mucho tiempo en las ruinas del refugio de su madre. Muchas noches de llamadas, muchos momentos de gritos ineludibles por la luz que atraía a su alma, esto se sintió como una de esas noches en las ruinas profanadas. La luna estaba llena esa noche como las profundidades de su dolor, lo sacó de su habitación cargada de redes y lo sacó a la oscuridad en la casa Son. Le dijo: _¿Cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar y le rompes el corazón?_

Gohan estaba roto, roto de una manera en la que su sensei nunca había estado. El niño tenía esperanzas, aspiraciones y cuidados, por lo que su dolor era mayor que todo lo que había presenciado, de alguna manera, mucho mayor que el dolor que sintió su mentor a manos de los androides.

Y eso lo lastimó aún más.

Incluso podía pensar esas palabras, sentir ese sentimiento. Como si el cuerpo de Gohan no estuviera perdido entre la chatarra que cubría las ruinas, como si no hubiera dado su vida.

Esa noche la luna estaba muy pesada.

Con las rocas de la vergüenza cayendo en su estómago, caminó como poseído por el olor de las lágrimas. Como si presenciar la tristeza del otro semi-saiyajin pudiera absolverlo de su culpa. Lo que encontró en la puerta de la habitación fueron los duros y tormentos de la realidad: piel pálida maltratada, cortes morados y azules que estaban cubiertos de sangre. El cabello negro se sacudió cuando Son Gohan ocultó su poderosa ira del mundo, qué lamentable se sintió el príncipe cuando recuperó los sentidos, qué desagradable su remordimiento que se combinaba con la amargura incontrolable de ese momento.

La ira de Gohan era un verdadero infierno.

El niño estaba sentado en el piso usando solo sus boxers, estaba tratando de permanecer callado, pero Trunks podía escuchar sus sollozos reprimidos. Estaban impregnados de tanta ira, furia y desesperación que Trunks casi saltó de la puerta. Fue un fulgor dejado por él o por el propio padre del menor. No. Habían permitido que se pudriera en los vestigios del corazón de Gohan por el bien de este mundo, y lo había consumido, perdido en la sensación misma, Trunks se estremeció al hacer que la culpa dentro de él se profundizara y aplastara su ser hasta que cualquier cosa que enmendara su inconsciente hubiera sido quemada por la vergüenza, como un animal asustado, corrió, huyendo antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Lo siento.

¿Cómo podría disculparse? Las lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas mientras salía volando de la casa hacia la playa como si un monstruo más grande que él lo estuviera persiguiendo, era un cobarde, no podía permanecer allí ni un segundo más y se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

Había demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza y en su corazón para que la pequeña habitación de Gohan los pudiera contener. Sin siquiera vestirse, Trunks escapó de la casa, disparó al aire y siguió volando a ciegas hasta que finalmente aterrizó en una orilla desierta del río. Aún en pijama, el príncipe aterrizó acaloradamente en las costas que separaban al bosque Son de la siempre expandida East City y golpeó su puño contra las piedras, la sangre le caía de los nudillos mientras golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que la superficie se agrietó y un pedazo de sí misma se alojó en sus frías profundidades. Los antebrazos bronceados se estremecieron cuando cedió y se deslizó en la arena húmeda y fría, la luna era su soporte, mientras que Gohan estaba en su corazón.

-Lo siento.

Ahí fue donde su adoración lo había llevado a entrenar, lo había visto, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y aun así no hizo nada, inconscientemente se había dejado arrastrar por la omnipotente gravedad de Gokū. Solo cuando sus emociones dieron paso al frío de la noche, cuando volvió a sentir las plantas de los pies y los dedos de los pies tomando montones de arena, salió de aquella costa.

Cuando Trunks llegó a esa línea de tiempo por primera vez, se sintió conmovido y feliz por la inocencia de ese Gohan y su alegría que tenía por la vida ¡y mira con qué entusiasmo había estado tratando de romper y botar a Gohan al suelo!

Lo único bueno de estar en esa situación era que aún podía mejorarlo todo.

* * *

Caminó de regreso a la pequeña casa que era un tramo a pie, observando el movimiento de los árboles y los gruñidos de los animales mientras navegaba por un camino sin huellas de árboles caídos, ramas y tierra. Sus pantalones de pijama estaban empapados y eso le parecía apropiado.

El camino de regreso infundió perseverancia en el espíritu del príncipe, las pequeñas ramitas en sus mechones morados y el dolor de sus manos ensuciaron su corazón, a muchos pasos de distancia, podía sentir a un lobo acechándolo, su enfoque metódico le recordó por qué estaba aquí, su amenaza de muerte le hizo recordar por quién peleaba.

Peleaba por Gohan.

Ni un animal en el bosque, ni un androide, ni un padre manipulador se interpondrían en su camino para proteger a Gohan otra vez. Gohan fue su salvador, su luz, en esta vida y en la siguiente. Su ritmo se aceleró a medida que su corazón se tranquilizó, las ramas se rompieron y cortaron sus antebrazos cuando él cruzó rápidamente, el camino estaba justo adelante y la batalla estaba cada vez más cerca.

Saltó sobre un pequeño arroyo y corrió por el camino empedrado. La pequeña casa y sus suaves luces naranjas y pequeñas bocanadas de humo alimentaban su ritmo. La tierra seca se aferró a las plantas de sus pies ensangrentados mientras hacía el último trecho y, sin previo aviso, se abrió paso entre los árboles y corrió hacia la casa.

Cuando Trunks regresó a la casa Son, entró directamente a la habitación de Gohan y encontró a Gohan ya durmiendo en su cama. Se preguntó si Gohan había notado su desaparición, probablemente había estado demasiado triste como para darse cuenta o tal vez lo había notado y simplemente no le importaba.

En silencio, se acercó a la cama del menor, podía escuchar la suave respiración de Gohan. Sin pensar realmente en lo que haría, sin importar si Gohan se despertara o no, se sentó en la cama con cuidado. Ni siquiera sintió cómo extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Gohan y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Jadeó empapado de sudor y tierra, pero contuvo su respiración. Gohan estaba durmiendo, se dirigió suavemente hacia la cama, apartó su cabello de su rostro y tan silencioso como el arrullo de un pájaro, susurró.

-Mientras viva, nunca más te daré la espalda-y con la luz de la luna contra sus mejillas, se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del niño-nunca más-

* * *

No sé si se entiende lo que _PrismaKakerra (_ ahora llamada _Anansi)_ quiso escribir en este capítulo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para traducirlo pero no sé si está mejor o peor que el original. Si tienen dudas respecto a este nuevo capítulo intentaré aclararlas lo mejor que pueda.

Nuevamente me disculpo por tardarme en la actualización ¿piensan que yo no estaba impaciente por ver una actualización de este fanfic? ¡claro que sí! pero intente ocupar mi mente en otras cosas y no romperme la cabeza contra la pared esperando a que _Anansi_ publicara un nuevo capítulo.

En fin, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que _Anansi_ se digne a publicar un nuevo capítulo pero, hasta entonces, disfruten este, por favor dejen reviews, y repito, si tienen dudas o hay algo que no entiendan de la traducción intentaré responder sus dudas lo mejor que pueda.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	9. Capítulo 9: El amanecer de un nuevo día

Capítulo IX: El amanecer de un nuevo día.

Gohan se despertó apenas Trunks lo llamó, mucho más temprano de lo que usualmente se acostumbraban a levantar, y Gohan no estaba muy contento con eso, con el sol en la cara y sus dedos nuevamente en sus labios. Miró perezosamente alrededor de la habitación, trató de recordar lo sucedido noche anterior. Recordó por qué se sentía tan diferente, recordaba haber estado enojado... tenía derecho a estarlo después de todo, las cosas no iban como él esperaba, pero anoche estaba embriagado... consumido.

-Era luna llena...

Cualquiera sea la razón, esta mañana sintió como si se hubiera levantado con un gran peso. La nube de tristeza era débil... podía ver claramente... oler mejor, sentir mejor, las negras pestañas se desviaron hacia arriba para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban desde el alféizar de la ventana. Bañado por la luz del sol, Trunks se alzaba allí como si fuera un ángel... qué hermoso lucía ahora, qué genuina era su sonrisa, donde solo un día antes no podía ver nada más que simple sarcasmo. Dudaba en hablar con aquella criatura porque seguramente se trataba de un hada que le jugaba un truco a su mente. Echó un vistazo al reloj en el escritorio, pero después recordó que aún necesitaba reponer baterías, ya que sus manos estaban atrapadas en un solo lugar.

-¡Buenos días!-una ligera brisa ondeaba hebras color lila sobre sus mejillas y el joven semi-saiyajin se sintió intoxicado. Con un sonrojo volteó su mirada como si desafiara a la criatura a alejarse, Trunks solo sonrió más, una sonrisa de complicidad, una gentil sonrisa del joven que encontró que las pulsaciones de su corazón eran elevadas y dolían demasiado. Trunks estaba allí, de pie afuera de la ventana, había quitado el mosquitero y ahora lo estaba mirando con una expresión entre molesta y alegre.

-Sí... buenos días...-murmuró Gohan adormilado.

Trunks sintió un extraño retumbar en su pecho al oír su voz y se negó a detenerse, sonrió y juguetonamente se inclinó más como si estuviera tentando al otro a desafiar la luz de la mañana junto a él.

-Te tengo buenas noticias-anunció Trunks alegremente.

-Oh ¿en serio?

-Si. Esto va a ser divertido-maldición ¡¿de dónde vino eso?! el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros siseó y su cuerpo se presionó instintivamente contra la cama. Lo quería... kami, quería lo que Trunks había estado deseando, el adolescente lo habría estado golpeando en ese momento, un simple minuto de su vida, todos los días, durante semanas y hasta permitiría escupirle en la cara si eso era lo que quería ofrecerle, pero ¿qué era ese sonido proveniente de su pecho? parecía el mismo sonido que su padre hacía alrededor de Vegeta o cuando estaba comiendo… ¿por qué lo sentía recorrer toda la superficie de su piel? se sentó indignado y lo miró desafiante por causar su repentina angustia. Gohan le dirigió una mirada escéptica-lo digo en serio-insistió Trunks-¿no quieres… ir a cazar?-

-Sí... sí quiero...

Trunks se sonrojó sombríamente ante su respuesta y el sonido en su pecho aumentó.

-Vamos a cazar entonces.

Gohan lo hubiera echado... si no fuera por lo sea que estuviera sintiendo que había hecho que fuera incapaz de verlo a los ojos. El adolescente estaba satisfecho con su frustración y sonrió, lo que solo hizo que lo que sea que él sintiera se volviera más denso.

-Pero… ¿qué pasará con...?

Trunks tragó saliva.

-Le dejaremos una nota ¡vámonos, ya!

Las cejas de Gohan se arquearon ante lo dicho por el adolescente, por otro lado, si la nota incluía una mención de comida, entonces podrían hacerlo. Diez minutos más tarde estaban caminando por un sendero en el bosque, pero de alguna manera ambos sabían que estaban en el lugar de antes, Gohan notó marcas de nudillos ensangrentados y las tomó entre sus manos para inspeccionarlas mejor.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

El príncipe sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, como si estuviera helado hasta los huesos.

-N-Nada... e-estaba entrenando...

Gohan frunció el ceño porque esa mentira era más que evidente, pero olfateó el aire y lo percibió ligeramente perfumado con rocío. Olfateó una y otra vez y Trunks se estremeció de nuevo y no fue hasta que inhaló contra un bronceado cuello y exhaló cuando sintió sus labios sobre la suave piel y cabello lila. Su era voz extrañamente ronca.

-Hueles diferente hoy...-murmuró el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

Trunks se quedó helado, con el corazón palpitando. Hebras negras se posaron contra su mejilla y sus ojos se tornaron pesados.

-Tú también…

-¿Qué estamos cazando?-preguntó Gohan, sin romper su cercanía con los ojos centrados en la pulsante garganta del príncipe. Lo que debería haber sido una respuesta fácil de alguna manera se había transformado en una dramática, Chi-chi había avistado un jabalí cerca de la casa y les pidió que lo atraparan... pero esto... esta cosa... esta nueva sensación extraña entre ellos. Se sentía como cazar en algún sentido, Gohan lo estaba cazando o él era quien estaba cazando a Gohan, se veía ridículo y sin embargo la sensación era la misma. El suave pero peligroso gruñido en la garganta del menor sintió lo mismo, decidió que cualquiera que sea este sentimiento era inaccesible por ahora y que debían concentrarse en el jabalí.

-Un jabalí... tu mamá lo vio a unos pasos cerca del claro.

Gohan elevó la vista y pareció dudar sobre la sensación en la que se encontraba antes de apartarse, el bosque, por alguna razón, se sentía cálido esa mañana, exhaló y miró a su alrededor, efectivamente había pistas, sin decir una palabra, siguió los pasos del animal con Trunks detrás. Pronto lo encontraron a cierta distancia.

* * *

Les tomó tiempo encontrar el lugar exacto en el que Chi-chi había avistado al jabalí, Trunks dejó que Gohan hiciera todo el seguimiento y se sorprendió de lo bueno que era el menor en esto.

-Tenía la intención de enseñarte una o dos cosas sobre rastreo-admitió en voz baja mientras seguían las huellas que había dejado el jabalí-pero parece que puedo aprender más de ti que tú de mí-

Gohan resopló en silencio divertido por la confesión. Sin embargo, se sintió halagado por aquel cumplido.

-Bueno, también aprenderías una o dos cosas, como tú dijiste, si te hubieran dejado solo en la naturaleza para sobrevivir por tu cuenta desde los cuatro años…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Trunks le dio una mirada confusa-¿quieres decir que tú?-

-¡Shhh!-Gohan lo hizo callar-ahí está, mira-susurró en voz baja, señalando hacia adelante. De hecho, allí estaba, un enorme jabalí cavando en el suelo debajo de un árbol de bellota. El jabalí estaba haciendo tanto ruido que fue sorprendente que todavía no hubiera llamado la atención de ningún depredador. Por otra parte, el jabalí confiaba en su tamaño y su fuerza.

-Solo mira el tamaño-murmuró Trunks, asombrado. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los enormes testículos que colgaban de la parte trasera del jabalí-wow-exclamó sin estar seguro de que era lo que lo había impresionado más.

-No es de extrañar que mamá quisiera atraparlo-dijo Gohan-nos alimentará por toda una semana-

-Podría escapar-dijo Trunks con incertidumbre.

-No lo hará-le aseguró Gohan-ha intentado meterse con mi mamá, y yo soy más bajo que ella. Deja que me persiga un poco y piense que me tiene acorralado, y entonces lo sorprenderemos-

Cuando Gohan regresó con un puñado de madera, Trunks ya había puesto el jabalí al fuego. Le dirigió a Gohan una mirada orgullosa, y el niño no tenía corazón para decirle que no era así como uno preparaba y lidiaba con un jabalí.

-Eso es mucho más de lo que puedes encontrar-dijo Trunks impresionado.

-Sí-Gohan estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Probablemente era la primera vez en días en que se sentía tan cómodo, al menos por ahora, dejó caer la leña un poco más lejos del fuego y se sentó junto a Trunks. Los ojos de Gohan eran suaves y sabios en ese momento, maravillados por el contraste de la noche anterior y esa mañana que compartió con él. La calma era tanta que Trunks se sorprendió cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya.

 _Gohan..._

Se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol y estiró las piernas, pensó que quizás podía sentarse ahí, junto a Trunks y ver al jabalí asándose durante horas, no, días. Suspiró con pesar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Trunks.

-Hiciste todo mal con el jabalí-dijo Gohan, otro suspiro escapó de su boca. Se conmovió un poco cuando Trunks lo miró con preocupación.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Primero, debes quemar los pelos del cuerpo. Luego, limpia la piel con un cuchillo, luego sacas las entrañas, muchas de las cosas que lleva en el interior no son buenas para comer...-

-Oh. Ugh... sí-Trunks desvió la mirada hacia el jabalí-sí, es más que lógico, tiene sentido, totalmente-

Gohan vio el rostro de Trunks ponerse más rojo a cada segundo. El sonrojo se deslizó desde su pecho a su cuello y luego por todo su rostro. Luego, soltó un zumbido que envolvió sus oídos, Gohan no pudo evitar reírse. Se puso de pie y le sonrió suavemente a Trunks antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios, fue un beso suave, un beso que se parecía más al de un padre a su hijo que a lo que... lo que sea que ellos fueran.

 _Necesitaba esto._

-Ya has hecho suficiente...-susurró el semi-saiyajin menor contra él, acarició su cabello, se levantó y se dirigió al jabalí asándose en el fuego. Ya había hecho más que suficiente, no necesitaba hacer nada más. Gohan se encargaría del resto, lo hizo sentir, aunque fuera por un momento, en paz.

* * *

El desierto.

Hacía un calor expansivo, la arena era dura contra su piel, esta era su sexta vez en ese desierto. A Gohan no le importaba el calor, la arena era mucho más molesta, llegó a todas partes: a sus ojos, su cabello, nariz, zapatos, ropa interior y su boca, y encontraría más granos de arena en sus zapatos, no importaba cuánto intentara quitárselos, ese calor no era nada comparado con que sentía dentro. Sentía el fuego ardiendo dentro de él desde que despertó para ver encontrarse con el rostro de Trunks. Se defendió de los ataques de su padre, pero si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, estaba distraído, distraído por Trunks y aquel rocío y la mirada en sus ojos.

Trunks era diferente hoy, más suave en el entrenamiento, era como si se hubiera decidido a tocarlo para que su padre no fuera más duro con él. Agradeció ese nivel de consideración, incluso si eligió el desierto como su lugar entrenamiento.

-Nunca bajes la guardia... incluso si no ya no tienes nada que ofrecer, especialmente si no tienes nada más que ofrecer.

Gohan puso los ojos en blanco pero tomó la mano que estaba frente a él. Gokū decidió no presionar a su hijo el día de hoy, después de todo, estaba convencido de que ambos semi-saiyajin estaban en celo, incluso si éstos no lo supieran. Decidió que era hora de tener otra conversación con su hijo, Gohan estaba resistiendo demasiado bien los ataques de su padre, pero ya habían estado luchando durante horas, y su resistencia no estaba ni cerca de la de Gokū. Su padre, sin embargo, no tenía intención de detenerse, era obvio que la pelea había terminado hace rato y Gokū reunió su energía en una explosión de ki y la lanzó contra Gohan con la intención de poner fin a la pelea, no se sorprendió cuando Trunks apareció frente a su hijo y desvió la explosión.

-Nunca deberías bajar la guardia-le dijo Trunks a Gohan-aún si no puedes moverte más. Especialmente, si no puedes moverte más-

Volaron a casa y sonrió a sabiendas de sus expresiones del uno hacia el otro, estaban jugando y empujándose el uno al otro cuando aterrizaron en casa y se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba el cuello del gi de Gohan, el menor se echó hacia atrás.

-¡Papá! ¡tengo hambre!

-¡Yo también!-dijo Gokū riéndose-lo que hay allí dentro huele bien ¡creo que tu mamá hizo filetes! ¡oh! um, tenemos que hablar un minuto-

Lo puso de pie y se sentó en la hierba, Gohan se sentó a su lado un poco dudoso y ambos contemplaron el bosque.

-¿Se trata de entrenar? porque estaba tratando de...

-Algo así, verás, um... cuando dos saiyajin se gustan mucho...

-¡Papá! ¡ya hemos tenido esta charla! ¡ya lo sé!

-Sé que lo hablamos con respecto a las mujeres, pero no hablamos de saiyajin-el saiyajin junto a él sonrió burlonamente-estás creciendo y no quiero que estés confundido como yo. Creí que era el único saiyajin hasta que Vegeta llegó a la Tierra. Ahora donde estaba... ¡oh sí! cuando dos saiyajin se gustan mucho...-Gohan se sonrojó y desvió la mirada humildemente hacia la hierba. De todas formas, lo que sea que hubiera entre él y Trunks era muy notorio ¿acaso estaba en problemas?- ellos pelean ¡todo el tiempo! pero cuando la luna llena aparece de vez en cuando, su comportamiento cambia. A veces te enojas... a veces te pones triste y caminas mucho a la deriva, hasta que se completa el ciclo lunar, te sientes muy caliente y tu aroma es diferente. Vegeta me dijo que eso se llama ciclo de apareamiento, dura días y si estás cerca de otro saiyajin que te gusta, puedes llegar besarlo... o tocarlo... ¡o incluso morderlo! te distraes... por esa razón, como lo estabas hoy durante el entrenamiento-

-Entonces ¿dices que... tú...?-el semi-saiyajin miró hacia otro lado avergonzado-¿dices que Trunks también podría...?-

-¡Lo curioso es que él también está entrando en el ciclo de apareamiento!-Gokū sonrió-no creo que él lo sepa, pero sentí su ki salir de la casa anoche, así que creer que solo salió a dar un paseo, no es tan malo, Gohan. Solo quiero que sepas por qué te sientes así para que puedas estar a salvo, ambos son demasiado jóvenes para… um... "

-Tener sexo…-Gohan sintió todo su rostro arder.

-Si, eso. Quiero que medites a primera hora de la mañana y antes de dormir todas las noches hasta que desaparezca ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor…

* * *

Sí, sé que este capítulo es breve (y creo que los siguientes serán cada vez más breves) pero, no me culpen por eso, me ausente un largo tiempo de la página _"Boxer & Rice"_ y para cuando termine de actualizar mis fanfics y publicar uno nuevo, entré en la sección de fanfiction de dicha página, busque el fanfic original escrito por _Anansi_ y resulta que ella ya tenía actualizado el fanfic hasta el capítulo veintiuno ¿pueden creerlo?

Ahora tengo mucho más material para traducir pero, tendrá que ser a su debido tiempo ya que, como dije antes, he estado ausente por varios días y las razones fueron porque he estado trabajando en muchos proyectos de la escuela de arte, no he comenzado mi respuesta a una carta informal para inglés particular porque estoy corta de ideas y motivación, y además estoy tratando de acomodar unas ideas en mi cabeza que tengo para un fanfic AU original inspirado en una vieja película francesa u_u

Espero que puedan disculparme por la demora y por mi larga ausen... ¿a quién engaño? quien debería disculparse es _Anansi_ por tardarse tanto en actualizar el fanfic original.

En fin, disfruten el capítulo, en unos días subiré el siguiente o cuando tenga un espacio libre de todos los proyectos que tengo por terminar de la escuela de arte.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	10. Capítulo 10: Tiempo de calidad

Capítulo X: Tiempo de calidad.

Gohan meditaba dos veces al día, a veces tres o cuatro veces al día. Al principio parecía estúpido, su mente lo tenía más que en claro ¡había aprendido a meditar con Piccolo cuando tenía cuatro años! sin embargo; cuando se fue a dormir, sus sueños dejaron en claro lo necesario que era hacer esto. Por la noche, Trunks le susurraba al oído en sueños, _bésame_ , algunas noches, los dedos bronceados envolvían o desenvolvían sus vendajes o Trunks se aferraba debajo de él, con el cabello desordenado y vistiendo nada más que su pantalón, se despertaba más excitado que antes y rápidamente se echaba al suelo para disipar sus pensamientos. Era como una bendición y una maldición que su madre lo hiciera cumplir con su rutina de caza, a Trunks le gustaba el pescado, por lo que siempre iban y lo atrapaban, Trunks siempre estaba nadando con el torso desnudo a su lado y siempre se besaban contra la orilla del estanque. Hoy se encontraba apoyado contra él, deseando haber atrapado un jabalí. Trunks parecía pensar lo mismo, sus labios temblaron cuando lo besó de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo tu papá que dura esta cosa del ciclo de apareamiento?

-No me lo dijo...-respondió Gohan mordiendo suavemente los labios del otro adolescente.

-Necesitamos... necesitamos una distracción...

-Sí…

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. Gohan había aceptado las disculpas nunca pronunciadas de Trunks, la atmósfera entre los dos se había puesto considerablemente densa, algo que se hizo muy notable, pidieron más trabajo. Esto hizo que Chi-chi se desmayara, pero cuando se repuso, les dio ropa para que pusieran a secar y también pidió que cortaran la madera. Estaba contenta con el cambio y estaba alentando sutilmente su amistad al hacerlos responsables de proporcionar carne de caza. Como parecía que a Trunks le encantaban los peces, también fueron a pescar al menos una vez por semana.

El ciclo de apareamiento era frustrante, pero Trunks no podía negar que era feliz, era divertido estar cerca de Gohan, sacó una camisa de la pila que casi cubría la cara del niño a la vista y la colocó contra el tendedero. Gohan se sonrojó mientras luchaba por sostenerlos.

-¿De dónde viene todo esto? ¡hemos estado entrenando con nuestros gis durante semanas!

-¿Tal vez sea ropa vieja?-Trunks se rió entre dientes-tu mamá tiene las manos ocupadas-

-¡Yo también tengo las manos ocupadas!-Gohan se acercó a Trunks con un puñado de ropa recién lavada.

-¿Tendremos suficiente lugar para colgar todo?-preguntó Trunks acomodando la ropa que tenía que colgar.

-Hoy hace calor y hay viento-dijo Gohan señalando con la cabeza la ropa de cama que revoloteaba un poco más de lo habitual-la mayoría de la ropa estará seca en media hora-

-Bien. ¿Crees que Gokū ya haya vuelto?-preguntó Trunks mientras tomaba unos calcetines del montón que llevaba el otro adolescente. Gohan sacudió la cabeza. Siguió a Trunks a la otra línea de lavado libre.

-Se necesitan unas tres horas para preparar un campo tan grande. Tomará un par de horas más para plantarlo.

-¿Y realmente no hay nada con lo que podamos ayudar?"

-Ayudamos al eliminar todas las piedras más grandes del campo. El resto del trabajo lo hará el tractor.

-Ya veo-dijo Trunks tomando otra tanda de ropa que le traía Gohan.

 _Era tan lindo…_

-Escucha-dijo Gohan-no te preocupes por eso. Si hubiera un problema, nos habría avisado y es natural que un entrenamiento tan riguroso termine en un mayor consumo de alimentos y ropa destrozada-

-Es solo que siento que estoy imponiendo a tu familia de todas las maneras posibles.

-Bueno, personalmente-habló Gohan-estoy muy feliz de tenerte cerca. Además, piénsalo de esta manera: si no hubieras venido aquí, no tendríamos a nadie a quien imponer. Así que deja de quejarte-finalizó golpeando a Trunks con su codo en un costado. Trunks se movió para evitarlo y el menor casi se cae con toda la ropa que llevaba en sus brazos. Trunks se rió tambaleándose torpemente mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, por encima del hombro de Gohan, miró hacia la ventana de la cocina, donde pudo ver a la señora Son acomodando y trayendo carne. A pesar de los intentos de Gohan por tranquilizarlo, todavía se sentía culpable por hacer que esta pequeña familia trabajara más de lo habitual. Cortaron madera, barrieron el suelo y organizaron la estantería, Chi-chi sonrió orgullosa.

-Muy bien ustedes dos. Salgan y diviértanse.

-Pero, mamá…

-Sin peros ¡si sigues haciendo más tareas no tendré nada que hacer!-ella los empujó fuera de la casa y se miraron el uno al otro.

Oh no.

El príncipe sonrió enormemente cuando se le ocurrió una idea y sacó a un ruborizado Gohan al bosque.

-¡Baja la velocidad, Trunks!-exclamó Gohan mientras se reía.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-le dijo a Gohan en voz baja-pero creo que sería mejor guardar este secreto a tu padre-

-¿Qué es?-las pupilas de Gohan se encogieron terriblemente, le dio a Trunks una mirada sospechosa.

-Ven cuando hayas terminado.

Trunks se alejó de la casa, caminó hasta que encontró un claro y sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo, en una nube de humo apareció una pequeña nave.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Gohan frunciendo el ceño

-Esta es una cámara de gravedad ¡mi mamá la construyó! aumenta la gravedad para que puedas entrenar más duro-Trunks lo empujó dentro, las máquinas se encendieron y sonaron pitidos, no estaba seguro de que la cámara de gravedad fuera de mucha utilidad, pero la expresión en el rostro de Gohan una vez que entró definitivamente decía que valía la pena intentarlo. Gohan se quitó la camisa con algunas dificultades, apretó los dientes cuando finalmente hizo un empujón y frunció el ceño.

-Wow...-murmuró Gohan mientras observaba toda la cámara de gravedad. Nunca había visto algo así. Lentamente, caminó hacia las pesas y maquinaria que estaban dispuestas en el otro extremo de la cámara, envolvió sus dedos alrededor del mancuerno más grande y lo levantó varias veces, le tomaría media hora a sus músculos comenzar a tensarse bajo un peso tan ligero-¡mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado!-luchó por ponerse de pie y Trunks le revolvió el cabello, le hizo sentir su niñez, cuando todavía había cosas que Gohan tenía que aprender.

-Esto hará que sea mucho más fácil ponerse al día con tu papá. Solo… no se lo digas ¿de acuerdo?

Gohan observó los controles y vio la barra de nivel de gravedad que decía 400 G. Asintió y apretó el puño, esto sería una gran distracción.

-¡Estoy emocionado!

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo-Trunks le sonrió y no dijo nada más. Se acercó al panel de control en medio de la cámara. Ingresó la contraseña y tecleó unos pocos números para establecer la gravedad a cien niveles de presión. Una última presión y pudo oír a Gohan gruñir de sorpresa detrás de él-¿qué tal si intentas levantarlo ahora?-bromeó, sonriendo. Hizo un gesto al mancuerno cerca de los pies del menor.

-Vete al infierno. Apenas puedo soportarlo-gruñó Gohan mientras trataba de caminar-mis piernas se sienten como plomo. Incluso mis brazos parecen estar arrastrándome hacia abajo ¿cómo hiciste eso?-

-Puedes alterar la gravedad en este edificio, el entrenamiento aquí es bastante eficiente como lo has notado. Yo mismo me he acostumbrado a entrenar a 400 niveles de presión. Gohan le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Pensó que probablemente era la misma cantidad que la que su padre podía manejar ya que los dos tenían un poder similar-mejor cállate, así superarás a Gokū mucho más rápido-

-Esto no es exactamente justo, ¿verdad?-las cejas de Gohan se arquearon y se rió entre dientes.

-Tampoco es que él sea muy justo.

Semanas después, luego de un intenso entrenamiento, Gohan se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte. Tan fuerte, que hasta Gokū se dio cuenta. Observó al semi-saiyajin quitarse la camiseta y sonrió.

-Has estado entrenando más seguido... me preguntaba ¿cuándo comenzaste a trabajar más duro? estoy impresionado.

-Gracias-Gohan correspondió la sonrisa-yo también me siento mucho más fuerte-

Y lo logró, el ciclo de apareamiento había terminado y su amistad con Trunks perduró a través de las disculpas silenciosas. Se sentía confiado, valiente, quería hacerse más fuerte por la tierra, por su familia…

Y por Trunks.


	11. Capítulo 11: Primera chispa

Capítulo XI: Primera chispa.

Como era de costumbre, el viernes fue día de compras, Chi-chi le dio a Trunks y Gohan una extensa lista de compras y los envió a la Capital del Este, la familia Son cultivó la mayoría de las frutas y vegetales que consumían, aunque también compraban muchas cosas en la ciudad. A Gohan no le importaba ir de compras, más que nada porque su madre se preocupaba por lo esencial y siempre le recordaba que vivían de manera diferente a otras personas, pero principalmente por las multitudes, él era el hijo de su padre. En una ciudad llena de gente se sentía sofocado, cobijado entre tantas charlas y murmullos, el joven guerrero daría cada viaje de compras de su vida por una mísera extensión de bosque, por un momento de tranquilidad en las colinas cubiertas de hierba suave o el arroyo burbujeante. En contraste, Trunks parecía estar en casa entre los extraños artilugios y la ropa suave de la ciudad y Trunks… él era hijo de su madre, incluso su futuro desolado no podía absolverlo de su vasta curiosidad, Gohan aceptó eso y encontró los curiosos ojos del príncipe particularmente entrañables mientras luchaba con el peso cada vez mayor de sus compras. Habían decidido ir a Orange City, ya que estaba más cerca de casa y lejos de la Corporación Capsula. Trunks no parecía estar listo para volver a ver a Bulma, y Gohan estaba seguro de que tampoco querría ver a Vegeta.

Se detuvieron junto a un escaparate y se dejó caer otra bolsa sobre el joven Son.

-Y esta también-dijo Trunks agregando una bolsa más a las que Gohan ya llevaba-es para ayudarte a entrenar el equilibrio-explicó cuando el menor le dirigió una mirada hostil.

-¡Trunks! estás llevando este entrenamiento con peso demasiado lejos-se quejó Gohan-¿no lo crees?-

-Estamos trabajando en el equilibrio-le dijo Trunks sonriendo para sí mismo al ventanal de vidrio como si solo estuviera esperando su comentario-es una buena forma, te da algo que hacer además de poner los ojos en blanco-

-Sí, claro-murmuró Gohan sin comprenderlo-sádico...-

-Oh ¡mira eso!-

-¿Qué? ¿otra bolsa de compras?

-¡Mira!-exclamó Trunks señalando el letrero a su derecha-¿no sería interesante participar en algo así?-

Gohan acomodó las cajas en sus brazos de lugar para poder ver lo que el adolescente encontró tan fascinante. Se rió de un anuncio de un concurso de fisicoculturismo en el que un hombre exageradamente musculoso estaba haciendo una pose, con la piel aceitosa como el cabello de un vendedor de autos usados. Entonces fue ahí cuando los ojos de Gohan se abrieron enormemente y giró su mirada hacia Trunks.

-Espera ¿hablas en serio?

-Absolutamente. Podría ser realmente divertido-Gohan ni siquiera trató de ocultar el escepticismo que era claramente visible en su rostro-bueno...-Trunks arrastró las palabras, pensando frenéticamente cómo explicarle al menor-esto es algo que en realidad no implica usar tu fuerza o tu ki. Se trata de la determinación y el conocimiento de cómo tonificar la masa muscular-

-¿Y debería ser divertido porque...?-lo incitó Gohan.

-Mmm... ¿porque es algo nuevo?

-Verme a mí usando una falda también sería algo nuevo, pero dudo que resulte muy divertido.

-Nunca se sabe-dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-Esperemos que nunca lo haga-Gohan se rió entre dientes, le dio al adolescente una mirada divertida-¿qué tal si también te unes a esta actividad increíblemente interesante y divertida?-

-¿Eso te haría unirte a ti también?

-Ugh-dijo Gohan riendo-¿tal vez?-

-¡Tenemos un trato entonces!

* * *

Encontraron todos los artículos que Chi-chi solicitó como hábito de su viaje de compras de los viernes, y luego procedieron a pasear por las tiendas. Aparentemente, Trunks estaba tomando completamente en serio ese concurso de fisicoculturismo. A través de una de las ventanas de la librería, Gohan lo observó saqueando los estantes bajo el título _"SALUD Y APTITUD"_ esta era ya la quinta librería que Trunks estaba visitando y Gohan le había insistido en esperar afuera con el montón de bolsas en sus brazos. Al final, Trunks compró varios libros y se compadeció de él.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó cuándo Trunks finalmente salió de la tienda.

-¡Ta-da!-exclamó Trunks, mostrando un libro con la cara de Mr. Satan pegada en la portada.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Gohan-él no es exactamente... confiable ¿no es así?-

-No fue él quien escribió el libro. Su rostro está aquí para atraer a más clientes.

-Ah, sí, claro. ¡Guau! ¿y lo compraste? ¡realmente funciona!

-No suenas entusiasmado en absoluto-señaló Trunks poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Nunca había estado tan entusiasmado en mi vida!-Trunks volvió a poner los ojos en blanco-este es el séptimo libro que compramos hoy-dijo Gohan, mirando a Trunks guardarlo en una bolsa con los otros libros.

-¿Qué tal si te consiento con algodón de azúcar, te callas y me dejas leer uno de estos libros en paz?

-Ooh ¡eso es algo a lo que yo podría llamar interesante y divertido!

-Espera aquí...-susurró con esa voz granulada. Gohan obedeció sin cuestionar, cuando el cabello color lila reapareció a su lado, le entregó un cono de papel con algodón de azúcar. Gohan se sonrojó y le agradeció inmensamente con las mejillas más rojas que antes. Esa atmósfera silenciosa entre ellos estaba emergiendo una vez más, tornando en el espacio entre ellos más pesado de lo normal, bajó la mirada hacia su dulce y se mordió el labio inferior. Trunks sonrió ante su inocencia, su corazón se suavizó ante su timidez ¿cómo podía ser que el niño que estaba frente a él se hubiera convertido en el Gohan que él conocía? ¿cuán maravillosamente diferentes podían ser?

-Vi un volante en la librería para el concurso de fisicoculturismo... ¿en serio te gustaría participar?

Gohan desvió la mirada demasiado avergonzado, el sonrojo en su rostro lo delataba, no era el Gohan que conocía, no tenía el físico para tales cosas.

-Trunks... de ninguna manera...

-¿No lo harías por mí?-la sonrisa del príncipe creció más y sus párpados bajaron.

-¿Por ti?

-Sí...-las cálidas orbes azules se encontraron con las del menor y todo su mundo se volteó de cabeza, su corazón latió rápidamente-¿lo harías... por mí?-

La sonrisa de Trunks se perdió de repente en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban tensos... pero firmes, acechando a Gohan de la forma en que las criaturas salvajes lo hacían en el bosque.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

¿Cualquier cosa? no había hecho nada para ganarse esa respuesta... nada para ser bendecido con tanta devoción. Sentía como si su futuro yo le hubiera dado más que sabiduría, era un ángel, un guía, sus ojos comenzaron a picar y se veía tan ridículo, llorar por un concurso de fisicoculturismo como si realmente importara ahora que su mundo estaba en llamas, pero para Gohan... parecía que Trunks había pedido su confianza y le había entregado todo.

-E-está bien...-respondió, el príncipe se rió y lo empujó suavemente.

-Deja de llorar, eres tan emocional.

-¡No lo soy!

* * *

Trunks sabía que una rutina diaria de ejercicios los mantendría en forma durante el entrenamiento, pero aun así ni eso lo hacía desviar la mirada cada vez que Gohan entraba al baño. Quizás se debía al agua, pero sus baños diarios se estaban volviendo cada vez más frustrantes, Gohan, por supuesto, parecía ajeno a la cruda realidad de su cercanía, el cómo sus ojos recorrían el contorno de su cuerpo con detalle. Los baños estaban mal, nadar juntos estaba mal, el agua era mala para Gohan. El vapor se elevó alrededor de su pecho jadeante mientras se distraía con la vista hacia la cocina, Chi-chi estaba cocinando alumbrada por la luz eléctrica, mientras que Gokū estaba escondiendo trozos de comida a su lado. Fueron momentos como esos que le hicieron preguntarse si la amenaza de los androides existía ahí, quizás nada de eso era real en esta línea de tiempo... había logrado autoconvencerse de ello en su dolor. Cuando salieron del baño y se secaron, estaba más sombrío de lo que creía.

Con una voz más tranquila y hosca, miró a través de las revistas, Gohan se sentó a su lado naturalmente, instintivamente, como si ambos fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas que vinieron ya unidas dentro de la caja, ese pensamiento le comprimió el pecho, una mano pálida empujó su brazo y fue visiblemente sacudido por su tristeza.

-No luces muy emocionado...

-¿Qué debo hacer para demostrar que lo estoy?-Trunks se sonrojó, Gohan era demasiado perceptivo.

Esta vez Gohan se sonrojó, su sonrojo se tornó más oscuro... intenso, como si entendiera que podía probar su alegría; sin embargo, Trunks estaba confundido, estaba empezando a comprender cuando su Gohan le fue arrebatado... y en esa línea de tiempo, sentía era demasiado joven para comprender la situación por sí mismo. Gohan parpadeó y el príncipe juró que vio desaparecer su aura de frustración en una nube de olvido.

Gracias a Kamisama que ellos eran en parte humanos.

Entrenó más duro, la cámara de gravedad le permitió probar su resistencia de una manera que nunca había percibido, fue agotador, exigente, a veces Trunks se sentaba sobre su espalda y recitaba los procedimientos de ciertas posturas mientras hacía flexiones. Había logrado entrenar con 300 niveles de presión, pero otro cuerpo le hizo trabajar de más a la fuerza, hizo que sus músculos se tonificaran más rápido. Su hambre era insaciable y Gohan por fin comenzó a entender la adicción de su padre por entrenar.

Estaba agotado, sin aliento, regocijado y aun así, quería seguir adelante. Fue un tipo diferente de entrenamiento. Uno que prosperó más de lo habitual, antes que alguno de los dos pudiera estar trabajando a 500 niveles de presión, Trunks quedó impresionado por la tenacidad de Gohan, herido en su lujuria por más, divertido por su molestia cuando lo empujó una y otra vez. Preparó bebidas y rutinas que no eran muy ortodoxas, pero que proporcionaban un crecimiento y dominio exponenciales, las bebidas consistían más que nada en germen de trigo, clara de huevo y algún que otro tipo de vegetal. Gohan no entendía nada acerca de sus cualidades antitoxinas pero si se consumía en grandes cantidades, su sabor podía matarte. Vertió su jugo en el fregadero cuando Trunks no había estado mirando, se había asegurado de no quejarse de la bebida con la esperanza de que Trunks se detuviera con estos horribles experimentos. El adolescente; sin embargo, no pareció captar la pista, la única opción era mantenerlo ocupado para que no tuviera tiempo de preparar otro abominable jugo.

Gokū estaba impresionado, tan impresionado que los dejó participar en el pequeño mundo diseñado bajo la apariencia de ese concurso de fisicoculturismo, un mundo donde Gohan no tenía límites y cedió completamente a las demandas del príncipe. Una vez que se cansaron, regresaron a casa para lavarse y esperar la cena, se convirtió en una tradición bañarse afuera después de un largo día de duro entrenamiento. Relajarse en una bañera de hidromasaje con una vista espléndida de la que se jactaban hasta las montañas parecía no solo eliminar la suciedad de sus cuerpos, sino también la fatiga.

-No sé si esto me está dando más frío o más calor-dijo Trunks mientras observaba en la televisión de la sala a una osa polar trepando por una montaña cubierta de nieve y sus dos crías siguiéndola. Podía sentir su sudor filtrándose en el sofá.

-¿No te gustaría que también pudieran transmitir algo de frío y nieve desde la televisión?-preguntó Gohan soñando despierto-presionas un botón, y listo... hará -20 °C bajo cero en la habitación-

-¿Por qué mejor no compran un aire acondicionado?

-Mamá dice que no va a pagar tanto dinero por algo que solo nos causará dolor de garganta y un resfriado.

-Tiene un poco de sentido-comentó Trunks-pero prefiero tener dolor de garganta que sufrir esto por más tiempo-los platos y las ollas seguían sonando en la cocina y Trunks estaba horrorizado ante la idea de que Chi-chi estuviera demasiado cerca de la estufa con las ollas humeando-¿quizás deberíamos ayudar a hacer la cena?-

-Ella te matará si entras en la cocina. Sigue quejándose de que nadie la ayuda, pero solo intenta ver cómo te echa de allí por interponerse en su camino.

Trunks se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Mi madre también era así…-dijo Trunks suspirando-si le insistías... ella te dejaba ayudarla... odiaba sentirse como una carga... descubrí que debía comenzar a hacer pequeñas cosas y cuando no podía preparar la cena a tiempo, me dejó ayudarla, funcionó-

Trunks se calló y Gohan desvió su mirada hacia él, había perdido el apetito, se recostó en el sofá y Gohan le corrió el cabello de las mejillas, era más que obvio que la echaba de menos, cuando entrenaba con Piccolo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en su madre. Trunks había perdido a su madre en un mundo plagado de oscuridad... la mirada en el rostro del adolescente estaba tan llena de dolor que el aliento de Gohan se quedó atorado en su garganta, luchando por encontrar la luz. A veces, Trunks se veía repentinamente golpeado por la plena comprensión de su pérdida, Gohan se sintió impotente durante esos minutos, se inclinó, besó su mejilla y rogó por el bienestar de su amigo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Preparandose para el conc

Capítulo XII: Preparándose para el concurso.

Trunks era un monstruo.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Gokū vio a su hijo y Trunks discutir respecto a la comida, para disgusto de Gohan, Trunks insistió en continuar con su experimento nutricional e incluso logró convencer a Chi-chi para que lo ayudara. Claramente, el pobre Gohan había sido engañado por sus ojos azules y su hermoso cabello lila porque lo que vio en su plato daba a entender que Trunks tenía planeado matarlo de hambre.

-¡Mamá!-protestó, Chi-chi solo se rió entre dientes, Trunks se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa arrogante. Trunks era el hijo de Vegeta, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? en un acto de puro desafío, el joven semi-saiyajin enojado apartó su plato-¿te das cuenta de que solo estoy comiendo un trozo de césped?-se quejó señalando su plato-no tendré suficiente energía para llegar a mi cama siquiera ¡no pienso comer esto! ¡no soy una vaca!-

-Por supuesto que estás actuando como una-dijo Trunks sonriendo-además ¡hay un gran filete justo al lado del brócoli!-

-¡¿Dónde, Trunks ?! ¡¿dónde está la comida?!-exclamó Gohan y señaló con un dedo su filete de res y el brócoli-¿llamas a esto "grande"? ¿quieres que te traiga unos lentes? ¡todo lo que veo es un bocadillo pre-entrenamiento! oh, déjame adivinar ¡perdiste tus lentes de contacto otra vez! "

-Sabes bien que yo no uso lentes de contacto-respondió Trunks partiéndose de risa-tú eres un bocadillo pre-entrenamiento-

-¡Entonces deberías hacerlo! ¡claramente hay algo mal con tu vista!

El príncipe miró a Gokū, quien se estaba divirtiendo con la escena y lucía una sonrisa bastante torcida para alguien que siempre era ajeno a usarlas.

-Realmente eres hijo de Vegeta ¿verdad?-preguntó Gokū a lo que Trunks se sonrojó por el comentario.

-¡Es un demonio! ¡dile que un saiyajin no puede sobrevivir solo comiendo césped!-protestó Gohan completamente enfurecido por la penosa situación, .

-Lo siento, Gohan-Gokū se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza-aprendí hace mucho a no involucrarme en las discusiones de pareja-

-Él no es m-mi...-Gohan se puso de pie en su silla, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, miró a Trunks quien le sonreía y hasta juró que podía ver cuernos salir en su cabeza.

-No soy tu ¿qué?

El pobre semi-saiyajin se sentó y bajó la cabeza.

-Come tu desayuno, querido-dijo Chi-chi riéndose por lo bajo.

-Sí, señora…

-Y bebe el jugo también-Trunks empujó el vaso con bebida proteica hacia él, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de la eficacia de este compromiso y se notaba que Gohan estaba bastante desconcertado, Gokū, por otro lado se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, aún no entendía del todo el tema del concurso de fisicoculturismo por el que Trunks estaba tan obsesionado, era una tontería absoluta, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar que Gohan participara. Al menos su hijo estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para participar en algo e incluso mostró cierta motivación para ganar esa extraña competencia de tonificación muscular. Estaba realmente agradecido con Trunks por haber sacado a Gohan de su zona de confort, él mismo carecía de la habilidad. El menor se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-De acuerdo…

Hoy tuvieron una lección activa de autocontrol, él y Trunks, sin camisa, en su habitación a puerta cerrada. Una mano llegó a su cadera y Gohan tartamudeó, el concurso de fisicoculturismo estaba a solo un par de semanas, sin embargo; Gohan aún tenía problemas para creer que realmente estaba participando en una cosa así. Incluso mientras practicaba cómo posar y de qué manera era mejor flexionar los músculos, Gohan no podía tomarlo en serio, escuchó a Trunks distraídamente e hizo lo que le indicó, pero lo hizo solo porque le gustaba estar cerca del adolescente.

-H-Hey...

Podía oír esa voz rasposa detrás de él.

-Esta pose debería darte mayor cantidad de puntos-dijo Trunks tirando del brazo de Gohan hacia arriba para que los músculos parezcan más prominentes-aprieta el abdomen y saca la pelvis...-

-¡¿M-mi qué?! Trunks…-otra mano se posó sobre su otra cadera y su cuerpo se estremeció, Gohan estaba seguro de que el ciclo de apareamiento había desaparecido, pero aún seguía allí, entre ellos, tuvo un escalofrío al sentir la piel desnuda en su espalda-ah... ¿de veras tengo que hacer esto?-

-No tendríamos que hacerlo...-respondió el adolescente ronroneando mientras se distraía con el libro que tenía en su mano-no tendríamos que hacerlo... pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que los ambos estemos preparados-

Eso no sonaba bien en la mente de Gohan.

-¿E-esto... esto está bien?-gimió.

-Perfecto...-las orbes azules miraron hacia los pálidos músculos, pasaron las curvas de los abdominales hasta la unión de sus caderas y el aliento cayó pesadamente de sus labios-imagina lo bonito que se vería una vez que estés todo aceitoso y brillante-Gohan intentó pensar en ello y falló, un pollo asado apareció en su cabeza en su lugar

-Um... sí, debe de verse increíble-murmuró tratando de sonar al menos un poco excitado, su estómago rugió.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Trunks arqueó las cejas-¡pero recién acabas de comer!-

-Si un vaso de un jugo verde extraño y una pechuga de pollo insípida con una zanahoria hervida blanda se considera comida... entonces sí.

-Bien-dijo Trunks soltando un suspiro-ve a ver si quedaron sobras en la nevera-

La rutina continuo cuando pasaron a la cámara de gravedad, Gohan se sintió observado como nunca lo había estado, lo hizo sentarse más firme, respiró profundamente, dominar 500 niveles de presión había tomado mucho menos tiempo de lo que Gohan había pensado que lo haría. Trunks, mientras tanto, aún no sabía cómo lo había logrado y seguía llamándolo un milagro o... simple determinación, Gohan de hecho tenía una milagrosa cantidad de determinación. Trunks nunca había imaginado que Gohan llegaría a alcanzar un elevado nivel de presión tan rápido, nunca había calificado antes a Gohan como un tipo competitivo, lo que aparentemente era. Empujó las pesas hacia arriba y Trunks le habló.

-Detente... espera. Esto es increíble, Gohan... Imagina cómo se vería tu cuerpo todo aceitoso...

Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Gohan, las cosas parecían ser un poco diferentes, disfrutaba de esta competencia; sin embargo, había estado preocupado por retrasarse constantemente mientras Trunks entrenaba en una gravedad cada vez más alta. Gohan quería sentirse parte de un equipo y ese deseo era mucho más fuerte que el deseo de alcanzar el mismo nivel de poder de su padre.

-Trunks...-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros volvió a bajar la pesa y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó Trunks sonriendo-estaba siendo honesto, no era necesario que…-

-¿Es por el ciclo de apareamiento?-Gohan se mordió el labio-porque creí… creí que ya nos habíamos librado de eso-

El príncipe suspiró con cansancio como si hubiera sido él quien se estaba esforzando demasiado, se arrodilló frente a él y le tocó la rodilla.

-No es eso... es solo atracción. Has estado trabajando muy duro y tus resultados son... increíbles. Supongo que te veo cada día convertirte en él.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo luego de eso, Gohan entrenó arduamente sin indicaciones con esas palabras en su mente, se estaba convirtiendo en el Gohan que Trunks amaba, el Gohan que extrañaba, siempre se había imaginado su futuro yo tan alejado de lo que era... no tenía idea de las cualidades que su yo adulto podían infligir dentro de él, tendría que aprender lidiar con esto; los cambios y las comparaciones.

Al final del día estaba agotado y luchando, Gohan estaba tumbado en la hierba, totalmente exhausto. Estaba mirando el cielo nocturno que había sido pintado en todos los tonos de naranja y púrpura. Trunks, que estaba sentado a su lado, siguió su mirada.

-¿Dónde está Icarus cuando lo necesitas?-preguntó Gohan soltando un suspiro.

-No hay forma de que pudiera llevarte-respondió Trunks echándose a reír-has crecido mucho en las últimas semanas. Yo por otro lado... estaría más que feliz de llevarte-

-¿Cuál es el precio?-preguntó Gohan mirándolo con cautela. El príncipe se acercó a él hasta que el espacio entre ambos se perdió y su respiración se entrecortó, mechones lilas acariciaron sus mejillas y protegiéndolo del atardecer.

-Un beso...-susurró el adolescente, antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos labios bronceados se presionaron contra los suyos y sus manos lo sostuvieron, apretando los doloridos músculos, robando lo poco que quedaba de su fuerza. Este beso era diferente, fue tenso, estaban separando sus labios y moviéndolos en sincronía. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos temblaron y presionaron sus frentes como hubieran sido atraídas por una fuerza magnética que obligó a que se manifestara su unión, mucho menos fría que antes de que el príncipe le susurrara-déjame llevarte-

Gohan estaba más agradecido de no tener que mirarlo a los ojos, asintió y se sonrojó cuando el adolescente lo colocó en su espalda, era difícil darse el lujo de sentirse cómodo, pero apenas comenzaron a caminar por el sendero entre los árboles, se aferró a Trunks, reconfortándose en su calidez compartida.

-Gracias por el viaje-los labios de Gohan presionaron su hombro para luego depositar pequeños besos allí-gracias por estar ahí para mí y gracias por tener que soportarme-

-Wow, a este ritmo, tendré que llevarte hasta la Capital del Este-dijo Trunks tratando de contener su sonrojo. Hubo un rugido por parte del estómago de Gohan y Trunks se echó a reír-¿cómo? ¿sigues hambriento? comimos un refrigerio antes de dejar la cámara de gravedad-

-No cuestiones y solo dame de comer.

Trunks se rio entre dientes.

Amanecía cuando Trunks se despertó, había empacado sus cosas la noche anterior procurando hacer el menor ruido posible por la mañana. Solo quedaban unos pocos días para el concurso de fisicoculturismo, y él y Gohan irían a una playa para obtener un bonito bronceado para verse lo mejor posible, el único problema era que el bronceado, en general, era considerado una pérdida de tiempo tanto por Gokū como por Chi-chi. Chi-chi también opinaba que broncearse tan seguido era dañino para la piel. Gohan era reacio a esta cuestión, pero Trunks ya estaba decidido, no pudo crear momentos felices junto al Gohan de su línea de tiempo... pero estaba decidido a compartir tantos como pudiera con el de esa línea de tiempo. Antes de que saliera el sol, ya estaban saliendo de la casa con sus maletas preparadas, el piso crujió y Gohan maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Shhh!-dijo Trunks haciendo callar a Gohan que estaba bostezando en voz alta-vas a despertarlos-

-Mhmh... síhhh...-Gohan bostezó de nuevo estirándose.

-Shh...

-No, tú shh.

Trunks maldijo telepáticamente.

-He dejado una nota según lo planeado-dijo Trunks-esperemos que no se enojen demasiado. Volveremos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos aquí-

-Mi papá nos va a matar-dijo Gohan bostezando y arrastrando los pies-pero está bien, no importa-

Playa, aquí vamos.


	13. Capítulo 13: Día en la playa

Capítulo XIII: Día en la playa.

Trunks estaba seguro de que era el chico más inteligente del universo conocido, fueron a una isla deshabitada para adquirir su bronceado, la costa que habían elegido estaba rodeada de acantilados rocosos salpicados de vegetación. Había una pequeña franja de arena donde habían decidido extender sus lonas. Detrás de ellos, a solo unos metros de distancia, donde la arena se encontraba con un suelo más fértil, había una gran cantidad de arbustos, palmeras y enredaderas que se arrastraban por todo el césped, abrazando y estrangulando cualquier cosa en su camino para llegar más alto y alcanzar el sol. Gohan se quitó sus zapatos y movió los dedos de los pies en la cálida arena, se sentía bien, observó a Trunks quien continuaba desempacando la bolsa deportiva que habían traído consigo, descargaron todo su equipo de playa y procedió a convencer a Gohan de que usara algo parecido a un bañador para el bronceado.

-Ten, ponte esto-dijo Trunks tendiéndole una tela amarilla brillante, Gohan tomó la prenda de mala gana y la extendió en sus manos.

-¿Es en serio?-murmuró estupefacto. Mientras tanto, el adolescente sacó un temporizador de la bolsa y lo colocó sobre la lona. Incrédulo, Gohan estiró la prenda amarilla brillante frente a sus ojos otra vez-¿qué rayos pasa con esta ropa interior de hoy en día?-

-Esos son trajes de baño-lo corrigió Trunks indignado-necesitas tener un bronceado agradable y uniforme-

-¿De verdad crees que usaré algo así en el escenario?

-Todos los demás lo harán también.

-Huh... ¿lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

A regañadientes, Gohan hizo lo que el adolescente del indicó y diez minutos después se estaba frotando loción en la suave y musculosa espalda. Claro, sabía que esto era lo último que debía tener en mente, pero Gohan tenía un efecto en Trunks que era difícil de evitar, descansaron junto a la playa, escuchando las olas, y Trunks admiró la vista desde su lona, en poco tiempo, Gohan realmente se estaba convirtiendo en... bueno, en Gohan, sabía nunca podría reemplazar a Mirai Gohan en su corazón, pero su cuerpo definitivamente estaba cambiando... transformándose en el saiyajin que amaba más que a la vida misma, no sabía si en verdad quería escapar de eso, porque ambos aún eran muy jóvenes, o si quería que las cosas tomaran sentido ¿habrá sido una buena idea venir sabiendo que los androides se aproximaban? una sonrisa torcida en el rostro del joven Son lo hizo olvidar nuevamente sus problemas y el príncipe suspiró, estaba totalmente enamorado, Gohan resopló ante sus bobadas y se recostó a su lado.

-Oye, um... cuando todo esto termine... y seamos mayores... tal vez podamos conseguir una casa y... y...

Trunks frunció el ceño mientras luchaba contra sus instintos, si ése fuera su Gohan, no lo dudaría un segundo y… saltaría en sus brazos, sintiéndose seguro.

-Sí... yo... me encantaría vivir contigo...

Decidió dejar que sus pensamientos se quedaran dónde estaban y cocinar algo para comer antes de que sus sentimientos terminaran por vencerlo, Gohan rogó por lo que sea que estuviera dentro de la olla, fuera saludable y oliera bien, normalmente se conformaba era cualquier cosa o se distraía a medida que el día se establecía con el sol que ascendía cada vez más como el fuego que encendió Trunks. Solo por la noche Gohan podía enfrentarse a sí mismo, a Trunks y el egoísmo que sentía respecto a lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos.

-Está bien...-Trunks se sentó cerca de él y envolvió una manta alrededor de ellos.

-Es... es difícil...-Gohan cerró los ojos.

-Cuéntame sobre eso…

-¡Lo digo en serio! tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y lo único en que puedo pensar es... es...

-Me alegro... he estado tan preocupado y triste, pero me haces olvidar a los androides y a mi madre-el príncipe se apoyó en su hombro-me hace sentir que está bien extrañarlos, pero no llorar, no importa qué pase... esta parte de mi vida es normal... solo estoy en una cita con mi novio en la playa-Gohan se coló debajo de la manta y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Trunks sintió que sus costillas podrían romperse en cualquier momento, le encantaba esta sensación-ganaremos este concurso y luego entrenaremos más duro que antes-

-Genial-Gohan lo miró y le sonrió.

Se broncearon por un rato más y fueron a nadar. El fondo del océano cerca de la costa estaba plagado de piedras afiladas y debían tener cuidado de no pisarlas, una vez de vuelta en la costa, Gohan se secó y volvió a recostarse sobre la lona. Trunks tomó la loción bronceadora y comenzó a masajearla en la piel de Gohan.

Gohan exhaló ruidosamente de placer, mostrando su agradecimiento. Toda la mañana había sido increíblemente satisfactoria. Aquí no había nada más que hacer que relajarse y broncearse mientras nadaba ocasionalmente. Gohan no quería que este día terminara. Cuando Trunks terminó de aplicar la loción bronceadora en la espalda de Gohan, cambiaron de posición, ahora Gohan le aplicaba la loción a Trunks. Después de eso, pusieron el cronómetro y se acostaron bajo el sol.

A pesar de que Trunks todavía insistía en cocinar un poco de bacalao "altamente nutritivo y al mismo tiempo como parte de una dieta" el olor que flotaba en la olla era sorprendentemente agradable, en realidad, hizo que Gohan esperara con ansias el almuerzo. Con un bostezo contento, estiró los brazos en el aire y se movió sobre la estera de la playa. Casi podía sentir cómo se convertía en gelatina. Cálido, relajado, en una gran compañía y con una comida que esperar. Probablemente no había nada mejor en la Tierra, bueno, exceptuando a Trunks sin pantalones cortos. Intrigado, Gohan entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor al otro adolescente, sin darse cuenta su mirada se desvió hacia un Trunks revolviendo el contenido en la olla. Trunks obviamente había considerado que quería tener un bronceado agradable y uniforme y se había desecho de toda su ropa ¿para qué molestarse? no había otra alma viviente en kilómetros. Gohan inmediatamente aprobó la idea y también se deshizo de su bañador ridículamente amarillo, dicha acción en particular no pasó desapercibida para el adolescente, Gohan lo notó mirando su entrepierna y sintió como ésta reaccionaba, su torpe parte inferior del cuerpo parecía interesarle mucho a Trunks, Gohan no supo cómo ni cuándo paso, pero de un momento, a otro Trunks apareció de repente en su lona, justo al a su lado, dándole palmaditas en su erección.

-Hey, el almuerzo ya está listo.

-¿Ah?-Gohan lo miró confundido-¿sí? ¿el almuerzo?-

-Gohan, ¡despierta ya o se enfriará!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gohan echaba de menos las comodidades de la playa y la comida conllevaba con ello. Trunks lo había llevado a un restaurante de comida rápida, pero de alguna forma se encontraba atrapado bebiendo desechos tóxicos mientras el príncipe de cabellos lilas comía una hamburguesas y papas fritas, ¡eso no tenía sentido! del otro lado de la mesa, miró con el ceño fruncido como aquel líquido verde era vertido lentamente.

-Parece biopeligroso-murmuró Gohan con cautela-solo mira ese color verde brillante... estoy bastante convencido de que eso es lo que muto al Maestro Splinter-

-Por favor, tomate esto enserio, esto es bueno para ti-dijo Trunks ignorándolo. Continuó vertiendo el jugo en el vaso de Gohan-aún necesitas perder un poco de peso-

-¡Esto apesta! estoy perfectamente bien como estoy, muchas gracias ¿por qué me trajiste aquí para forzarme a alimentarme con esos desechos tóxicos? ¡tú ni siquiera lo estás bebiendo!

-No estoy diciendo que no estás bien como estás-Trunks puso los ojos en blanco-es solo para el concurso, para que tus músculos parezcan más prominentes. Después de eso, podrás volver a comer todo lo que quieras. Te lo he dicho al menos cincuenta veces-le sonrío por un momento antes de mojar una papa frita en ketchup y morderla, no tenía intención alguna de provocarlo o ser malicioso, pero la mirada que le daba a Gohan causó que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas del menor-además, necesito más proteínas que tú... soy un chico en crecimiento ¿sabes?-

-Lo único que encontrarás en esas papas fritas es cáncer.

-¿Podrías al menos callarte y beber el jugo?

Maldición. Gohan tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo aunque solo fuera para distraerse, Trunks había ganado en la mayoría de sus discusiones; sin embargo, Gohan lo considero por un momento.

-Está bien, lo haré solo si puedo sacar cinco papas fritas de tu bolsa.

-Bien-dijo Trunks emitiendo un suspiró.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de comer volvieron al entrenamiento, a Gohan no le importaban las flexiones o el hecho de que el príncipe se sentara sobre él mientras las hacía; sin embargo, odiaba el lugar donde estaban. El pavimento estaba caliente y se quemó los dedos mientras hacía sus repeticiones, Trunks, por otro lado, leía uno de los muchos artículos en la revista _"Biceps Semanales"_ que hablaba sobre aumentar el volumen de la masa muscular mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas de las personas que caminaban por la ciudad.

¿Acaso era normal que dos chicos estuvieran haciendo flexiones frente a un gimnasio? Y fue aún más vergonzoso con la ropa que Trunks había escogido, las orbes oscuras se desviaron para captar la mirada de una mujer perturbada en la acera y la empujaron en la espalda con un pie. Gohan apretó los dientes y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó Trunks, no dejaría que Gohan se rindiera, su confianza necesitaba una explosión, su autoestima rogaba por una alabanza, con los puños apretados, el semi-saiyajin le gritó-¡más fuerte! ¡tienes que excavar más profundo!-

Entonces Gohan excavo en lo más profundo de su ser y se levantó con el calor de su ki brotando del pavimento, sus dedos se hundieron en el pavimento con fuerza, su corazón estaba sumido en la determinación y eso era todo lo que Trunks estaba necesitando.


	14. Capítulo 14: Conc de Fisicoculturismo

Capítulo XIV: Concurso de fisicoculturismo

El torneo llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, Gohan aún no podía creer que el concurso fuera mañana, habían reservado una pequeña habitación en un hotel en East City, habían debatido la necesidad de eso, pero también habían acordado que era mejor que levantarse muy temprano y luego volar todo el camino con sus maletas, sin mencionar que tendrían que evitar ser vistos volando. Extrañaría su cercanía y también extrañaría el no pasar tiempo entrenando con su padre, pero Gohan estaba más que decidido.

Trunks estaba revisando su bolsa asegurándose de que no hubieran olvidado nada, Gohan, por otro lado, estaba más que entretenido con la sola idea de escapar por la noche.

-Escucha-dijo-¿estás seguro de que no nos avergonzaras?-

-No-dijo Trunks sacudiendo la cabeza-y, en caso de que lo hagamos, ¿no nos divertimos mucho al llegar hasta aquí?-

-Bueno, lo hicimos, salvo por la asquerosa comida. Claramente no me lo perderé.

-Escucha. Te propongo algo-respondió Trunks riéndose entre dientes-después de que vayamos a celebrar, tu mamá hizo un pastel y podrás comer todo lo que quieras hasta explotar-

-¿De veras?-preguntó Gohan sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Sí, solo resiste, imagina que la habitación está vacía y estamos en tu habitación frente al espejo. Recuerda, estomago adentro, pelvis afuera.

-Lo tengo-Gohan miró a Trunks, todavía estaba hurgando la bolsa-esta es la sexta vez que la revisas, déjala así y ver a jugar a las cartas conmigo-

-Sí, dame un minuto. Quiero asegurarme de que guardamos el aceite.

Gohan puso los ojos en blanco.

Había demasiados formularios de solicitud para completar, Gohan no esperaba que hubiera tanto papeleo involucrado para participar en una competencia de fisicoculturismo, parecía que se estaban registrando para una misión secreta de espionaje, Trunks fue el primero en terminar de completar su formulario y retrocedió viendo a Gohan continuar luchando con el suyo mientras organizaba los preparativos para el concurso. Se inscribieron y caminaron entre la multitud de participantes hasta el vestuario donde puso su velocímetro y Trunks aceitó su piel, masajear la piel de Gohan con aceite se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, ser masajeado por Gohan no lo hizo menos feliz, y mientras lo hacían, gruñó para sí mismo al recordar su entrenamiento, intentó mantenerse al margen mientras hacía su trabajo. Una vez que terminaron, sujeto el rostro del menor entre sus manos.

Las instalaciones estaban llenas de participantes, la mayoría ya estaba trabajando duro tonificando sus músculos para hacerlos más abultados y parecer más prominentes. Tanto Gohan como Trunks echaron un vistazo a todos los bancos de pesas, levantaron barras, máquinas de pesas para tonificar las piernas hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenían nada más que hacer allí. Salieron para no causar conversaciones innecesarias y confusión por sus "extraños" métodos de entrenamiento, aún era temprano y la calle estaba casi desierta, encontraron un espacio vacío en el estacionamiento y se pusieron manos a la obra, Gohan sintió que el asfalto se doblaba y crujía bajo sus palmas.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor me quitas el pie de la espalda?-gruñó Gohan a modo de protesta mientras hacía otra lagartija-si llegan a ver en lo que se ha convertido su precioso estacionamiento, nos harán cubrir el costo de reparación-

-No te preocupes, nunca creerán que fuiste tú.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? prácticamente deje mis huellas digitales en todo el asfalto.

-Um, ahora que lo pienso, sí.

Era bueno saber que, tal como había dicho Trunks, todos los participantes usaran ropa interior ridícula, por lo que no se sintió avergonzado o fuera de lugar. Los semi-saiyajin encontraron un rincón para guardar sus pertenencias y se instalaron allí reclamándolo como suyo, Trunks empujó una silla frente la de Gohan y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello, pensaba atarlo para que no cubriera los músculos de la espalda, el cabello de Gohan era muy espeso al tacto como todo cabello de un saiyajin, pero era menos salvaje que el de Gokū, un saiyajin de sangre pura, aun así se sentía bastante espinoso. Trunks cepillaba con cuidado, asegurándose de no romper el cepillo, era la primera vez que alguien más además de su mamá le había tocado el cabello a Gohan, su cuero cabelludo se sentía agradable, pero en lugar de relajarlo, el toque de Trunks lo puso tenso, el calor de sus manos se extendió por su cuero cabelludo hasta sus hombros y luego al resto de su cuerpo. Trunks estaba en una categoría diferente y fue el primero en subir al escenario para mostrar lo que había logrado trabajar durante esos meses, quedando en tercer lugar. Rápidamente regresó al vestuario para anunciar los resultados a Gohan y ayudarlo a prepararse para su propia presentación.

-¿Cuántos competidores había en tu categoría?-preguntó Gohan dudoso mientras Trunks masajeaba su piel con aceite-¿tres?-

-No, diecisiete.

-Huh.

-No está mal ¿verdad?-preguntó Trunks riéndose ante la sorprendida mirada del menor.

-Hm... es demasiado sorprendente, de hecho-concordó Gohan-tercer lugar…-repitió-¿sabes? si no me hubieras obligado a beber ese repugnante jugo y lo hubieras bebido tú en su lugar, hubieras quedado primero en tu categoría-

Gohan estaba casi listo para subir al escenario, pero faltaban pequeños ajustes de engrase y darle los toques finales a su abdomen. Al ver a Trunks con el cuerpo aceitoso, masajeándolo, le hizo darse cuenta de que probablemente terminarían con esta tonta competencia, sería realmente una pena, la expresión de confusión y vergüenza en el rostro de Trunks hizo que Gohan entendiera que sus pensamientos egoístas habían hecho que su ropa interior ridículamente amarilla se tornara más ajustada, a su vez, esa acción lo hizo sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Uh, bien-dijo Trunks al ver lo incómodo que se había vuelto el ambiente debido a la erección del menor-mmm... piensa en Piccolo usando una falda-

-¿Uh? ¿qué? ¿Piccolo en una falda? ¿en serio? ¡eww!

-¿O tal vez a Yamcha con tacones altos? ¿A Vegeta en bikini?

-Hmm... eso está funcionando ¿Y el bikini de Vegeta es rosa?

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Qué extraño.

Mucho antes de lo que el joven Son esperaba, lo llevaron al escenario donde flexionó y se curvó en las poses que podía recordar. La gente vitoreó, pero ninguno lo hizo más fuerte que Trunks quien gritó su nombre en la audiencia, la audiencia apoyaba a Gohan con gritos de bienvenida mientras hacía todo lo que Trunks le había enseñado. Las luces brillantes le impedían ver quién estaba entre la multitud, pero supuso que en su mayoría eran parientes amigables de los otros participantes, pudo escuchar a Trunks animándolo desde el backstage. Todo se sintió increíble y, de repente, estaba increíblemente feliz de que Trunks lo hubiera convencido de participar en eso, un tipo de alegría indescriptible surgió en él al ver cómo Trunks lo estaba animando con tanta sinceridad. Nunca se había sentido tan realizado, logró hacer algo que se había propuesto hacer.

La presentación terminó pronto, y Gohan, junto con los otros participantes, abandonó el escenario. Los jueces necesitaban contar los puntos y decidir al ganador, a pesar de todas las predicciones de Gohan, había sido increíblemente emocionante aparecer en el escenario y una hora más tarde lo sacaron a toda prisa y le dieron un trofeo, fue un momento fugaz, un momento feliz... un desenfoque mágico. Aun desbordando de entusiasmo, bajó corriendo los últimos pasos de la escalera y se acercó a Trunks.

-¡Gracias por animarme a hacer esto!

Trunks tardó un momento salir de su sorpresa, palmeó la espalda del menor torpemente.

-Así que supongo que no te avergonzaste.

-No lo sé y no me importa-respondió Gohan riéndose.

Para bautizar la ocasión, Trunks sugirió que tomaran una foto de recuerdo y Gohan estuvo de acuerdo con él, fueron a la misma playa en la que habían pasado unos días antes del concurso y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie para tomarles una foto a ambos, así que decidieron ir a la playa más cercana y le pidieron a un transeúnte al azar que tomara algunas fotos. Su "sesión de fotos" y la brillante estatuilla de premios habían despertado cierto interés y curiosidad, ambos recibieron algunas palmaditas de felicitación en la espalda de algunos aficionados al gimnasio.

-¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?-preguntó Gohan una vez que terminaron con las fotos-¡estoy famélico!-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos que hacer una sesión de fotos más para la revista que patrocinó el concurso. Solo así obtendremos nuestro premio en dinero, espero que no haya problemas con eso ya que ninguno de nosotros tiene una cuenta bancaria.

-Suenas como si fueras mi manager.

-Bueno, siendo sinceros, prácticamente soy tu manager.

-Está bien, sí. tienes razón.

El atuendo elegido por el estilista de la revista le recordó a Trunks a uno que podía verse en una película pornográfica amateur, ese tipo de fotografías podrían ir a parar a una basurero antes de que llegaran a un álbum de fotos de Gohan. Al principio, el estilista no quería escuchar nada sobre cambiar de ropa, pero Trunks fue inesperadamente apoyado por el fotógrafo y, finalmente, bajo la amenaza de abandonar la sesión de fotos, Trunks hizo su magia y muy pronto se encontró a cargo de los atuendos de Gohan.

Era muy tarde para cuando la sesión de fotos terminó, ambos semi-saiyajin tenían hambre y fueron al asador más cercano para festejar, el premio para el tercer lugar fue de 1.500 zenis, mientras que para el primer lugar fue de 5.000 zenis. Gohan contó en su mente cuantos filetes podría cambiar por ese dinero, pidió diez platos de carne sin ninguna guarnición, mientras que Trunks eligió una fuente llena de patas de pollo asadas, no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Gohan mientras se llenaba la boca con filete.

-Finalmente eres feliz ¿no?

-La felicidad de un saiyajin es equivalente a la cantidad de carne en su estómago-dijo Gohan correspondiendo su sonrisa.

El postre en la playa había sido una gran idea, Gohan estaba intentando equilibrar una torre de bolas de helado multicolor en su cono, se veía de buen humor, decidió que quería probar todos los sabores que el vendedor ambulante tuviera para ofrecer. Comieron su helado disfrutando del sol del atardecer y la paz, la gente caminaba, los niños corrían, el ambiente era casi idílico, se dio cuenta de que Trunks también se había acostumbrado a las multitudes. Al principio había sido extraño ver tanta gente a la vez, en su línea de tiempo, solo había conocido las ruinas de la ciudad, había sido tan extraño en un principio, ver tanta gente, familias, amigos, conocidos, extraños y enemigos. Tantas oportunidades, tantas opciones.

El calor bajó un poco más al caer la noche, aún les quedaban algunas horas más de diversión antes de viajar a casa y decidieron aprovecharlas al máximo. El voleyball de playa parecía ser una buena opción para pasar el tiempo; sin embargo, no era algo que Trunks jugaba a menudo en su línea de tiempo, por lo que Gohan tuvo que recordarle los conceptos básicos del juego.

-Entonces, ¿qué obtengo en caso de que gane?

-No ganarás-le aseguró Gohan riéndose.

-Pero ¿y si lo hago?

-Bueno ... ¿qué te gustaría?

-Mmm... ¿qué tal si elijo una película y vamos al cine?

-Oh ¿solo eso? no necesitas ganar para tener algo así, te llevaría incluso si pierdes.

Trunks ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su satisfacción.

- _Este debe ser mi día de suerte, una situación de ganador_ -ganador-pensó mientras sonreía con perversidad.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su padre estaba orgulloso, su madre alegre, pero nadie lo estaba tanto como Trunks. Se preocupó por él, posó con él, comieron hasta que tuvo sueño y no pudo más, y por primera vez, durmieron en la misma cama. Habría protestado de no ser por los brazos bronceados tan malditamente perfectos envueltos a su alrededor, lo hubiera considerado mejor si no fuera por los besos en su nuca, las piernas dobladas y el menor olvidó sus preocupaciones respirando suavemente en su hombro e incluso pudo escuchar suaves latidos cardíacos. Al despertar el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se encontró debajo del adolescente; sus dedos entrelazados, las piernas esparcidas, Trunks yacía dormido encima de las puntas de su oscuro cabello y la realidad lo sacudió, qué natural parecía. En su inseguridad se arqueó y un gemido salió de los labios del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas junto con su nombre.

¿Cuántas veces Trunks había dicho su nombre? ¿estaba en el mismo canal? ¿sentía lo mismo que él… verdad? su muslo interno tembló y la piel caliente sobre la suya se movió despertando sus sentidos al tope. Se sentó y Trunks fue movido a un lado casi demasiado rápido, ambos estaban despiertos ahora, temblando como si una corriente de aire frío hubiera entrado en la habitación para quitarles el aliento. Apenas podía sostenerse con los brazos mientras miraba su regazo y esa cosa sensación oculta entre ellos que ahora no estaba tan oculta volvió a surgir, Trunks miró su propio cuerpo y maldijo por lo bajo por lo que parecía ser la primera vez.

-Maldición, Gohan... estaba soñando...

Gohan estaba temblando violentamente ahora, tal vez se debía al tono de voz con el que Trunks lo llamaba entre sueños, o por la tensión de su cuerpo, pero estaba alarmado, emocionado y aterrorizado.

-Y-yo, yo también estaba soñando…

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡¿Seguro era algo sobre esto?! ¡ya me parecía bastante obvio!

-¡Tú también eres bastante obvio!

-No soy yo quien te empujó al despertar-dijo Trunks sentándose, con el cabello sudoroso y el rostro somnoliento.

-¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?!-exclamó Gohan. Trunks gruñó y empujó al menor contra la cama y se sentó en su regazo-¡Trunks!-

-¡Ahora estamos a mano!-se inclinó contra él y lo besó con dureza antes de salir de la habitación. Gohan se cubrió la boca y se recostó allí, atormentando su cuerpo.

Cuando se atrevió a entrar en la cocina, vio a Trunks sentado frente a la mesa, claramente frustrado y a su padre con una expresión claramente divertida en el rostro, desvió la mirada hacia el otro semi-saiyajin mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

-Trunks va a dormir en la habitación contigua de ahora en adelante ¿de acuerdo Gohan?-preguntó Gokū riéndose. Gohan gruñó en voz alta y Trunks volvió a maldecir, esto no se resolvería tan fácilmente.

Después del desayuno, entrenaron arduamente, ahora bajo la atenta mirada de Gokū, el concurso de fisicoculturismo ya había terminado y Gokū exigió que volvieran a esforzarse en entrenar para la batalla entrante. Sin embargo, el propio Gokū estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo en la granja y no podía pasar tanto tiempo entrenando como le hubiera gustado, Trunks había escuchado a él y a Chichi una vez hablando de las facturas médicas que tuvieron que cubrir debido a la enfermedad cardíaca que había sufrido el saiyajin. Trunks se había ofrecido a hacerse responsable de sus propios gastos con el dinero que había ganado a lo largo de su vida, pero Chichi no quería saber nada de esta propuesta; sin embargo, había reclamado el premio en dinero de Gohan y lo había usado para asegurar su futura educación. Trunks le ofreció intervenir en esta causa, pero ella le dijo que dejara de ser tan insistente.

Gohan estaba distraído, angustiado por lo sucedido y por lo que le estaba pasando. Con Gokū fuera de su camino, Trunks fue libre de implementar algunas de sus ideas más espontáneas, caminar en lugar de volar mientras regresaba con comestibles de la ciudad parecía ser una idea espléndida. Gohan había estado maldiciéndolo en voz baja en silencio todo el camino de regreso a casa. Atravesó algunos de los arbustos y caminos apenas penetrables que nunca había visto antes a pesar de haber vivido cerca de la montaña Paoz toda su vida.

Cuando llegó la noche, se tumbó solo en su cama y sus manos temblaban, al otro lado del pasillo, Trunks hizo lo mismo; dio un par de vueltas recostado en la cama. A las tres de la mañana se abrió la puerta de su habitación, Son Gohan saltó a su cama y lo besó hasta embriagarlo, arañó sus brazos y luchó con él hasta que quedó inmóvil sujetando sus muñecas en la cama, el adolescente estaba enojado, ahora lo sabía todo, lo sentía todo, parecía que mataría por tomar su inocencia, aunque no había puesto una mano sobre él.

-Lo siento-dijo Trunks tragando saliva.

Gohan se recostó contra él con todo su peso y se elevó un poco más para verlo a los ojos, entrelazándolo en las sábanas, incapaz de escapar de… eso, nunca se había planteado hacer eso... se había jurado proteger a Gohan de sí mismo; y sin embargo había cambiado su amistad por algo más. El adolescente acarició la curva de su mandíbula y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al su piel, su Gohan había hecho eso, él... una vez lo había acechado como si de una presa se tratara.

-No lo lamentes... tú querías esto... y yo también, sabiendo que duele aún más porque no puedo... no podemos hacerlo... tú has hecho esto más difícil de lo que era antes... una disculpa no es suficiente.

Maldición. Ese sentimiento entre ellos se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

-Debo irme…

-No, te quedarás... me aseguraré de eso...

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del príncipe, ese era Gohan... **su** Gohan reencarnado; la expresión en sus ojos, la forma en que lo mantenía allí, la forma en que le hablaba. Había regresado de la muerte para atormentarlo, dejó de luchar y se sometió a su voluntad completamente para bien o para mal.

-G-Gohan, te amo… te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Gohan mordiéndose el labio inferior y su abrazo se suavizó un poco-ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-

Bajaron la vista y Trunks maldijo por lo bajo, Gohan sonrió débilmente.

-Creo que mejor regreso a mi habitación.

-Sí…

El entrenamiento se hizo más difícil ya que su padre parecía decidido en llevarlo a sus límites, además de su arduo entrenamiento en lugares remotos, Trunks también estaba manteniéndolo ocupado en casa con un torneo tras otro. Dado que tanto Trunks como Gokū estaban interesados en el progreso de Gohan, organizaron una sesión de entrenamiento por la noche cuando Gokū había terminado su trabajo en el campo, Trunks se contentó solo con observar a padre e hijo entrenar. Las mejorías de Gohan fueron bastante notorias, tangibles en el caso de Gokū, ya que su hijo había logrado atestarle demasiados golpes.

Viajaban con frecuencia, y Gohan trabajaba más duro para ayudar a su familia, también era conveniente que el entrenamiento lo mantuviera distraído de cosas en las que no debería estar pensando; como cuánto tiempo había crecido el cabello de Trunks o qué tan bien se veía su cuerpo después de entrenar. Sus encuentros en la cama del príncipe continuaban, luchaba contra sus impulsos en favor de la agresión, a Trunks parecía no afectarle, de hecho, estaba satisfecho con sus nuevos cambios.

Una noche previo una de sus peleas fuera de la ciudad, había acorralado al príncipe contra la cabecera y Trunks simplemente descansaba sobre ésta, permitiéndole, incluso amarlo a su manera. A veces era Trunks quien lo acobijaba del frío de la noche para mantenerlo como rehén bajo sus músculos hechos por las batallas solo para verlo a los ojos. En momentos como ese, la mente de Gohan deseaba que fueran mayores y pudiera ceder ante lo que Trunks le rogaba en silencio, pero en cambio, simplemente se quedaba allí y susurraba un apenas audible "sí".

Porque su aceptación siempre fue lo que su novio quería sobre todas las cosas. Ese "sí" siempre haría que los ojos del príncipe se ablandaran y rogara por el día en que pudiera abrazarlo sin miedo. Ya en el campo de batalla, peleó por Trunks; pateó, golpeó por él y solo por él. No importaba en donde estuviera, ellos ya eran uno y el año que había transcurrido rápidamente le había enseñado eso.

Cuando regresaron, su padre lo llevó a pescar, le recordaría su propósito y lo que por lo que habían estado luchando. En uno de esos días, se sentaron junto a la orilla con sus cañas de pescar y Gohan se sonrojó.

-Papá... la meditación no está funcionando.

-Lo siento, hijo-dijo Gokū quien se sonrojó y se rió débilmente-pero debes seguir practicando. Sabes que si algo realmente te perturba puedes realizar un entrenamiento mental ¡yo lo hago con Vegeta todo el tiempo!-

Eso no oía bien.

Lo último que necesitaba era algo que le dificultara mantener las manos de su novio quietas cuando llegaran esos alocados androides dentro de dos años. Ojalá pudiera simplemente… terminar con esto de una vez por todas, a veces deseaba los viejos tiempos volvieran, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era dormir tranquilamente junto a Trunks, a su lado el adolescente parecía mucho más viejo e inalcanzable en aquel entonces, ahora parecía tan cercanos que podía sentir su pulso bajo su piel.

-No creas que eso va a ayudarme, pero gracias ¿en dónde estarán esos estúpidos androides?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin rascándose la cabeza, a través de sus oscuras hebras.

-No lo sé ¿puedes creerlo? ¡no puedo esperar para pelear contra ellos!-exclamó su padre apretando su puño-parece que tendremos que esperar otros dos años, aunque es una lástima-

Gohan solo quería una vida normal con su ardiente novio ¿era tan difícil de pedir?

-Sí lo entiendo, es una pena.

El combate con su padre había dejado agotado a Gohan, Trunks lo llevó de vuelta a casa, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera quería pensar en tomar un baño, pero Chichi no pensaba dejarlo dormir en esa condición, le pidió que se quitara el sudor y se pusiera ropa limpia.

Tan pronto como Trunks lo arropó en su cama, Gohan se durmió. Trunks lo observó dormir en silencio, se sentía un poco triste por alguna razón, no podía evitar pensar que generalmente solía ser al revés con él y Mirai Gohan, él era llevado a su casa y arropado después de un día de vigoroso entrenamiento, se despertaba por la mañana sin ningún recuerdo de haber ido a dormir la noche anterior, pero siempre podía sentir la relajante presencia de Gohan cerca de él, vigilándolo. De pronto, Trunks tuvo que resistir el impulso de tocar el dormido rostro del menor, dudando de si Gohan por lo menos tenía una mínima idea de lo valioso que era para él, para los dos.

Gokū apenas tenía tiempo libre para entrenar con ellos por las noches, así que Trunks tomó el entrenamiento de Gohan en sus manos. Después de investigar un poco, decidió que llevaría a Gohan de viaje a Tailandia para introducirlo al boxeo tailandés y ver que le parecía.

Estaban en su hotel la noche previa a su pelea y Gohan estaba sentado en la cama, viendo a Trunks ducharse desde la puerta del baño, el cristal estaba empañado, pero aun así podía ver la piel bronceada y ver los dedos deslizarse por el cristal.

-Estoy posando en mi mente...-su frecuente invitado-no-invitado se dio a conocer, gimió y colocó una almohada en su regazo-¿cuándo es la pelea?-

-¿Qué?-gritó Trunks desde la ducha. El semi-saiyajin más joven se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

-¿Cuándo es la pelea?-la llave de la ducha se cerró, el príncipe salió y tomó una toalla.

-Mañana a las seis ¿qué pasa?

Gohan frunció el ceño un poco dudoso.

-Es nuestro primer día en Tailandia y ya hemos entrado en un sombrío torneo clandestino-murmuró Gohan atando el extremo de un vendaje elástico en su mano-¿cómo encontraste ese lugar?-

-Pura suerte-le aseguró Trunks mientras ajustaba otra pieza de vendaje elástico alrededor del pie derecho de Gohan.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos darán de comer a los peces si hacemos una mala presentación? ¿o quizás sea lo contrario?-Gohan puso los ojos en blanco-¿nos cortan los dedos si ganamos? parece que este lugar está dirigido por una mafia.

-Apropiada o no, hemos pagado nuestra tarifa de entrada al torneo, así que todo estará bien-era la primera vez que Gohan escuchaba algo relacionado con los gastos, le dio a Trunks una mirada de reproche por malgastar su dinero.

-No te preocupes-dijo Trunks alegremente-si ganamos esto, obtendremos diez veces más de lo que pagué-

-No sé casi nada sobre esta técnica Muay Thai.

-¿Y eso alguna vez ha detenido a un saiyajin?

-No, pero puede que evitemos recuperar el dinero que pagaste por esta locura.

Ordenaron y vieron unas cuantas películas malas que eran sus favoritas, Trunks normalmente dormía en pijamas, pero estaban tan desgarrados debido a la frustración sexual de su novio, que tuvo que dormir usando sus bóxer. Una vez que la película terminó, se acostaron en la cama y miraron al techo, Trunks puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ve a dormir, Gohan.

-No puedo.

-Entonces ponte a contar.

-¿No podríamos simplemente...?

-No.

-Kamisama, ayúdame-el menor se dio la vuelta y gimió en su garganta cuando sus piernas se entrelazaron-¡voy a morir, Trunks!-

-¿Y tú cómo crees que me siento?-gruñó Trunks-solo faltan dos años más y luego... la universidad... y... nuestra casa…-

-Él te propuso matrimonio ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan quien se volteó para mirarlo y le tocó la barbilla-¿y si yo hiciera eso... justo ahora?-

Trunks se mordió el labio inferior cuando las manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y subieron por su espalda.

-Gohan... de verdad yo…

-Hablo en serio-sus manos lo acercaron más a él y sus labios se posaron sobre su mandíbula-¿ ¿en qué tipo de hogar viviríamos… mi esposo y yo?-

Trunks permaneció estático con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, muy dentro de sí surgió un temblor; burbujeó desde su corazón y las lágrimas se derramaron como ríos. Estaba tan angustiado que Gohan solo podía abrazarlo, ser su ancla mientras montaba una ola de dolor, el olvido había sido empapado por el recuerdo, esto era el mundo real, Gohan había muerto poco después de que esas palabras salieran de sus labios, era como un catalizador de tristeza... un presagio de su dolor, una vez más, se había dejado llevar y transformó a Gohan en su mundo, los ecos de su futuro pasado yacían en su corazón roto.

-¡Gohan!

-Dime en qué tipo de casa viviríamos-habló Gohan hasta que los moretones en su cuerpo reaparecieron y habló firmemente contra él-Trunks... ¡dime!-

-¡Cerca de la playa! e-en una pequeña isla...-sollozó Trunks-donde los pájaros vuelan porque... porque hay muchos peces-

-¿De qué color sería la casa, Trunks?-sus labios pálidos besaron sus húmedas mejillas.

-A-azul... yo... lo siento mucho.

-Puedo vivir con eso-dijo Gohan sonriendo con tristeza-Trunks ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

El príncipe se acurrucó contra el hueco de su cuello y lloró con más fuerza.

-¡Sí!

Gohan tomó el cuello del otro semi-saiyajin, lo atrajo hacia sí y besó sus suaves labios, deslizando sus dedos sobre sobre los suyos sin dudarlo.

-Entonces eres mío, por siempre.

Desde que Gohan le propuso matrimonio, había estado lleno de pensamientos, agobiado por los recuerdos ¡qué fácil había cedido a esta nueva vida que ahora tenía! una vida llena de elecciones y libertades ¡qué cómodo se sentía el no tener que escabullirse, comer alimentos hechos para personas en vez de perros, soñando con un futuro al que no tenía derecho! el nuevo anillo que Gohan le había dado era muy pesado, sentía como si le quemara la piel pero tenía demasiado miedo de lo que implicaba quitárselo.

Durante el día su espíritu estaba envuelto la rutina que se había propuesto con tal de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro de Gohan: viajes alrededor del mundo, peleas, cosas que mantuvieran determinado al joven guerrero. Por la noche, esperaría hasta que el sueño venciera al saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y viera sin rumbo fijo por la ventana de cualquier hotel en el que estuviesen, pero ni todos los lugares del mundo podían disminuir las palabras en su corazón.

Gohan no sabía nada de esto, por supuesto, porque Trunks era reservado en su dolor ahora, Gokū le había informado que era una característica heredada, su padre también vivió en un mundo de caos, fue un ser que trajo la destrucción en su camino hacia la redención, y aunque no se lo dijera, el príncipe sabía que Gokū lo amaba como a un hijo de todos modos y quería saber el por qué.

¿Por qué una persona tan pura de corazón se enamoraría de alguien que no puede siquiera escapar de sus malas acciones pasadas? ¿por qué Gohan lo miraba como si fuera el mundo entero cuando por dentro el príncipe estaba tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno?

Intentaría mantenerlo feliz el tiempo que fuera posible.

Gohan se renovó y se preparó para la próxima ronda de torneos, parecía que la luna nuevamente les estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque una vez más estaba feliz de estar en compañía de Trunks, quería ganar el torneo para Trunks, parecía tan cansado en las últimas semanas y aun así con una sonrisa, salió de la ducha y encontró al semi-saiyajin mayor en la cama mirándolo sin expresión.

-¡Estoy muy emocionado!

-Yo también. Si sigues así, estarás fregando el piso con tu padre para cuando regresemos, te dije que usar estos torneos como supresores de poder eran una buena idea ¡tu ki se ha incrementado enormemente!

-¡Sí y lo sigue haciendo!-exclamó Gohan y se puso su nuevo conjunto-¡no puedo creerlo!-

Mientras salían de la habitación al elevador del hotel, Trunks sonrió con tristeza.

-Juguemos al voleyball, si ganas, podremos hacer lo que quieras esta noche.

-¿L-lo que sea?-Gohan se sonrojó-¿podemos ir al cine?-

-Por supuesto, es una cita.

Sin previo aviso, Gohan saltó a sus brazos y lo besó, Trunks quería llorar en ese momento.

-¡Muchas gracias, Trunks!

Haría cualquier cosa por su felicidad.


	15. Capítulo 15: Muay Thai y Capoeira

Capítulo XV: Muay Thai y practica de Capoeira

Ambos llegaron a la final y tuvieron que enfrentarse entre ellos para ganar el primer lugar, Trunks era como una bestia salvaje en el ring, era un auténtico espectáculo, por supuesto, pero cuando sacó sangre y esos ojos demoníacos lo miraron fijamente, Gohan supo que había perdido.

-Hagamos un buen espectáculo para el público-le dijo Trunks a Gohan mientras los dos se rodeaban en el ring de boxeo, se inclinó y susurró en su oído-trabaja duro... y juega duro-

Gohan no pudo sacar esos ojos de su cabeza, un rápido rodillazo en su estómago y Trunks había ganado todo el dinero que gastó para ingresar en el torneo, más algunos billetes más. Usaron parte de sus ganancias para disfrutar una deliciosa cena, ordenaron probar veinticinco platos diferentes, aun así, comer no lo ayudaba a dejar de pensar en esa frase.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-preguntó Gohan masticando algo parecido a rollitos de pollo-esta búsqueda por probar nuevos estilos de lucha me agranda el estómago, no me importaría probar la cocina europea la próxima vez que viajemos-

En muy poco tiempo comenzó la temporada de cosecha, Gokū fue enviado a los campos con los cultivos para cortar y recoger los vegetales, Chi-chi también envió a Gohan y Trunks para ayudarlo. A Trunks le encantaba ayudar, especialmente porque los Son estaban muy orgullosos de su nueva forma de vida, era agradable sentirse necesitado de vez en cuando. Para cuando llegaron al campo, Gokū ya había tenía un carro con coles y nabos apilados en una montaña.

-¿Están aquí para ayudar con la cosecha?-preguntó Gokū quien les dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Sí.

-¡Estas coles son enormes!

-Bien-Gokū miró alrededor del campo-creo que lo hicimos bien este año, llevará varios días lidiar con todo esto y encontrar a los compradores adecuados para entregar el producto-

-Pensé que ya los habías encontrado.

-No por ahora, no. Todos son tan grandes que no sería justo entregarlos a un grupo pequeño, se echarían a perder, encontraremos más compradores y una vez que todos los vegetales hayan sido vendidos, podremos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento.

* * *

Con Gokū a cargo de los cultivos, Trunks entrenó a Gohan en la cámara de gravedad, el nivel de gravedad se había vuelto tan intenso que su ropa se desgarraba luego del entrenamiento. Solo después del entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, Trunks se percató que no tenía ropa limpia para cambiarse, por lo que tuvo que pedirle prestada a Gohan, se sorprendió al descubrir que le quedaba bien, el príncipe comenzó a ponerse primero la camisa pero accidentalmente soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-No puedo hacerlo ¡esto apesta!

-Esto te queda mejor que tus shorts-comentó Gohan al verlo estirar sus músculos después del baño que se había dado.

-Aún así, es menos cómodo y menos aireado.

-Puedes usar una falda si quieres-dijo Gohan riéndose entre dientes-hemos roto mucha ropa aquí, es probable que necesitemos comprar más-

-Puede ser, pero ¿y qué me voy a poner estando en casa?

-Mi mamá no tendrá una hemorragia nasal solo porque estés sin camisa-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabello oscuro-mi papá anda desnudo el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, comienzo a sospechar que es un nudista secreto-

-¡No! ¡de ninguna manera!-Trunks se echó a reír ante la sola idea de imaginarse a Gokū teniendo una vida secreta como nudista.

Gokū aprovechó que tenía algo de tiempo libre y llevó a Gohan a Hellfire Pit para un intenso entrenamiento, para su sorpresa, Gohan estaba en muy buena forma. No solo logró distanciarse de los golpes y explosiones de ki que le arrojaba su padre, sino que fue rápido, tan rápido que Trunks estaba teniendo problemas para defenderse. Con una sonrisa, el menor voló en dirección a Trunks y se deslizó tan rápido que Gokū solo pudo emitir un quejido de dolor cuando un puñetazo golpeó su estómago, hizo una mueca con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al ver que Gohan y Trunks desaparecían con frecuencia para entrenar, Gokū comenzó a tener sus propias expectativas, pero, para su buena suerte, no se quedaban atrás, Gohan sin dudas había mejorado. Trunks le pidió a Goku que le diera una retroalimentación sobre los movimientos que Gohan había aprendido en Tailandia. Mientras observaba a ambos semi-saiyajin pelear, Gokū pudo ver que su hijo estaba mejor que nunca cuando se defendía de Trunks y Trunks claramente tuvo problemas para evitar sus ataques, incluso algunos de ellos habían encontrado su objetivo.

-Maldita sea... ¡esa es la mejora que me gusta ver!-Gohan se volteó para lanza una esfera de ki en dirección a Trunks y se mordió el labio inferior cuando golpeó al príncipe en el hombro, puso distancia entre ellos y extendió los brazos. Cuando bajó su ki, Gokū pudo ver los efectos secundarios, Gohan era más rápido y fuerte, pero no con eso no era suficiente, necesitaba más entrenamiento. Aun así, la mejoría fue increíble-¡estoy impresionado!-

Son Gohan se paró frente al espejo en su habitación y se puso nervioso, nunca le había dicho a Trunks sobre su deseo secreto de tener una pijamada y cuando Trunks dijo que sí a la fiesta de pijamas (que ahora sonaba tonto en su cabeza) y sugirió tener una, considero que quizás estaba loco. Para ser honesto, él también estaba algo confundido, una fiesta con dos personas no era exactamente una fiesta ¿verdad? ¿y qué más podrían hacer que no hubieran hecho antes mientras pasaban tiempo juntos en su habitación? Pero ahora, aquí estaba, recordando que no tenía pijama y que básicamente le había pedido a su prometido que pasara tiempo con él en la cama, sonaba tan ridículo, observó los moretones que cubrían su cuerpo y soltó un chillido cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿S-sí?-abrió la puerta y entró Trunks con sus bóxer blancos y una sonrisa astuta para la que no estaba seguro de estar preparado, el príncipe empujó la puerta y lo abrazó por un rato, estaba cálido donde tenía frío, su cabello era suave, una mano se deslizó por su mejilla y tembló de deseo.

-¿Estás listo para jugar sucio?

Maldición.

-Trunks... y-ya sabes lo que pienso…-habló Gohan, pero fue interrumpido al sentir un mazo de cartas presionando contra su nariz.

-Hey, relájate.

Las dudas de Gohan, sin embargo, se demostraron innecesarias. Lo más importante parecía ser el estado de ánimo y el estado de ánimo adecuado, se había divertido tanto como había imaginado que lo haría y tal vez más. Al principio habían jugado cartas y él perdió ante Trunks casi todas las veces. El otro adolescente era sorprendentemente bueno en los juegos de cartas. Hablaron luego. Trunks reveló que el secreto de su habilidad en los juegos de cartas se debía a que él y su madre pasaban mucho tiempo escondidos. Los juegos de cartas solían ser casi lo único divertido que podían hacer juntos en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde fue derrotado por tercera vez en una partida de "Ve a Pescar".

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!-preguntó Gohan frunciendo el ceño.

-Practica, supongo...-Trunks se recostó en sus brazos, ese sentimiento había regresado... exigiéndole que preguntara qué tipo de prácticas había tenido yo del futuro con Trunks ¿acaso ellos habían...? ni siquiera pudo pronunciarlo, Trunks se sonrojó-hay cosas que… que nunca he aprendido y espero que cuando seamos mayores... nosotros... podamos aprenderlas juntos-

-Oh... e-eso es bueno... quiero decir... no estoy listo aún, pero lo haremos… algún día.

-Sí... algún día-dijo Trunks sonriendo-¿quieres jugar otra partida?-

-¡Sí!

Ambos jugaron y hablaron un poco más hasta que Chi-chi les dijo que se fueran a dormir, subieron a cada una de sus camas, apagaron la luz y siguieron hablando casi toda la noche.

* * *

El viernes partieron a Brasil, su próximo torneo sería en Río de Janeiro, a Gohan no le importaba, cada lugar que visitaba traía consigo un nuevo recuerdo con Trunks, estaban construyendo un lazo sobre la amistad, la confianza y el amor, uno que era único para los dos, aliviaba su preocupación de ser opacado por su futuro yo y le daba una sensación de orgullo que no se disminuiría fácilmente. Por otro lado, Trunks estaba interesado en probar un estilo de lucha llamado Capoeira que había encontrado en uno de los libros del Maestro Roshi, pensó que la ambientación auténtica sería lo mejor para ponerlo en práctica, y Gohan, por otra parte, estaba más interesado en probar la cocina local, Trunks se veía que más feliz en las carreteras, aunque tenían poco dinero, la sensación de aventura radiaba en sus ojos e hizo que el príncipe pareciera un niño de su edad. Brasil era hermoso, los chirridos de pájaros exóticos, el baile, la comida, estaba más que embriagado con nuevas imágenes y sonidos, el lenguaje y la gente. En cada esquina había un juego de colores llamativos que despertó su curiosidad, Trunks no pudo evitar sonreírle al otro semi-saiyajin con cariño.

 _"Quizás aquí es donde debería construir nuestra casa."_

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta que la puesta de sol comenzó a teñir las calles de oro y ahí empezaron con su práctica de Capoeira, el estilo era divertido, dudaba que pudieran dominarlo en un día, pero eso no importaba tanto, después de todo, la experiencia y la práctica que tanto anhelaron y que habían adquirido era lo que importaba.

Por la noche, cenaron y comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, para no llamar la atención innecesaria y ahorrar dinero, eligieron un barrio relativamente pobre para instalarse. El hotel no estaba en mal estado a pesar de que estaba visiblemente lleno de al menos cinco diferentes especies de vida. Trunks se divirtió al ver cuán fácilmente Gohan se había encariñado con un par de lagartos que encontró en el baño y no podía hacer más que mirarlo mientras los alimentaba con unas cuantas moscas que atrapó para ellos, se dio cuenta por la suave expresión en sus ojos oscuros que el menor quería llevárselos a casa, Gohan realmente tenía un algo especial con los reptiles, el guerrero de cabellos lilas consideró que quizás podía sugerirle que fuera un veterinario o un biólogo animal cuando crezca en lugar de estudiar ese extraño curso de investigador científico.

El domingo fue su último día en Brasil, pasaron la mayor parte del día puliendo y practicando sus nuevos movimientos, casi al anochecer, cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a teñir los cielos de naranja y morado, saltaron sobre la estatua de Cristo Redentor, Trunks quería tomar una foto, tal vez debido al notorio contraste entre los barrios bajos y los barrios altos, Río de Janeiro tenía algo que ofrecer para todo, algunas fotos de recuerdo y baratijas estaban a la orden del día, y fue entonces allí cuando Trunks tuvo una de sus brillantes ideas.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos algunas fotos de nosotros practicando Capoeira allá arriba?-sugirió emocionado-¡sería una foto de recuerdo perfecta!-

-¿No crees que sería un poco...-preguntó Gohan reclinando la cabeza para medir la distancia hasta la parte superior de la cabeza del monumento-hmm... irrespetuoso?-

-¿Cuál de los dos? ¿subirnos encima o tomarnos una foto?

Gohan lo pensó por un momento, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer ese tipo de ideas locas tan a menudo.

-Sí, hagámoslo-dijo Gohan accediendo a la propuesta del semi-saiyajin. Les llevó algo de tiempo y esfuerzo pasar desapercibidos encima de la estatua-¡wow! ¡esto es asombroso!-contempló la ciudad que se extendía a su alrededor, Trunks le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas, hicieron algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y luego algunas poses tontas solo para reír y divertirse. Acababan de comenzar la sesión de fotos cuando Trunks miró algo a lo lejos, rápidamente tomó algunas fotos-¡Hey! ¡aún no estaba listo!-

Trunks señaló algo flotando detrás de la espalda de Gohan.

-La sesión de fotos ya terminó, hay que irnos .

Gohan se volteó para ver lo que estaba señalando, era un helicóptero de noticias y poco después lo siguió uno de la policía.

-Uh-oh-Gohan lo miró un poco molesto-¡te dije que esto era una mala idea!-

* * *

Cuando Trunks y Gohan regresaron de Brasil, los esperaba una montaña de tareas que se habían acumulado durante su ausencia, a ninguno les importaba ya que generalmente era durante las tareas que de alguna manera se abrían entre sí, a Trunks le encantaba tener algo que hacer constantemente, así que comenzó a trabajar cuanto antes con entusiasmo. La primera tarea que hicieron a la mañana siguiente fue cortar leña, por supuesto, la cortaron al estilo saiyajin y apilaron los troncos uniformemente, Gohan ajustó todos los troncos de la pila, de una forma cada vez más exigente. Trunks se rió porque incluso en la vida cotidiana, Gohan era fiel a un conjunto de reglas tácitas, un orden que moldeó su vida con amabilidad y lo amaba por eso.

Una tarde, cuando regresaron de un largo día trabajando en el campo de pepinos y luego de una dura sesión de entrenamiento con Gokū, descubrieron que el cartero les había dejado tres paquetes. Ambos se sorprendieron porque no recordaban haber pedido algo; sin embargo, una vez que abrieron los paquetes, vieron que estaban llenos de muestras de varios carteles, posters, revistas y camisetas con las fotos de Gohan, habían sido enviados por la revista del concurso de fisicoculturismo con la que Gohan había firmado un contrato. Gohan no sabía cómo sentirse al ver su rostro en tantas cosas, todo parecía tan lejano, el concurso de fisicoculturismo, las sesiones de fotos, las entrevistas y la popularidad. Gohan se sintió extraño mirando sus propias fotos, después de todo, era el hijo de su padre, Son Gokū, el campeón mundial de artes marciales y que nunca se tomaba fotos. La gente conocía a su padre por lo que hacía, no porque su rostro estuviera plasmado en todas partes, él no quería ser una celebridad, no quería ser importante. Trunks por otra parte, se veía mucho más interesado en los paquetes, los revisó con una sonrisa y Gohan sacudió la cabeza, a veces olvidaba que Trunks era hijo de Vegeta, pero también era hijo de Bulma, la familia Briefs era famosa por sus inventos, esa sería la vida que Trunks tendría que llevar después de la batalla y no la vida tranquila que imaginaba que tendrían juntos.

Después de todo... era un príncipe.

La presión fue intensa, no solo por el peso de las pesas colocadas en sus piernas, sino por su padre, Trunks puede ser muy estricto a veces, pensó Gohan mientras luchaba con la pesas colocadas en piernas, su entusiasmo; sin embargo, era contagioso, era increíble que alguien creyera tanto en sus habilidades. Su madre siempre había creído en su capacidad para estudio y le había tenido altas expectativas de él; sin embargo, su padre siempre parecía estar menos que impresionado por su desempeño, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no era la primera vez que Gohan se preguntaba si su padre era narcisista, porque probablemente lo era. Tenía derecho a serlo por haber salvado al mundo unas cuantas veces y todo eso, Gohan suspiró y empujó las pesas con más fuerza, siempre fue defectuoso en su técnica o débil en su dedicación. A veces deseaba tener la tenacidad de su padre, cuán determinado estaba de poder ir más allá de sus propios límites... pero solo quería la normalidad, a menudo se preguntaba qué bueno sería no ser tan diferente.

Según Trunks, ahora era su turno de salvar el mundo, tal vez entonces su padre finalmente lo reconocería, cavó con profundidad y más fuerza contra el dolor, contra la decepción, imaginando que tenía la clase de fuerza para sacrificarse por el bien de todos, imaginando que si tenía que hacerlo, dejaría que Trunks cediera su poder para salvar su vida. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando se estrelló contra la fuerza contraria con todo el dolor que esa noción inducía, y la pesa subió hasta el tope, la dejó caer y sollozó con comprensión, tenía que entrenar más de lo normal, más de lo normal. La visión de una vida tranquila se esfumó de golpe y le dio vuelta a la página.

Un guerrero nunca podría tener una vida tranquila.

* * *

¡Phew! tan solo me faltan tres o cuatro capítulos más por publicar y con eso doy por cerrada esta primera parte de la adaptación a fanfic de "One Way Ticket".

Ahora solo me quedaría esperar a que _Anansi_ actualice el fanfic pronto, y yo, por mi parte, voy a darme un pequeño descanso de tantas actualizaciones y es que... ¡por favor! estoy actualizando esta cosa casi todos los días y tengo otros proyectos a los que dedicarme.

En fin, hasta entonces, disfruten este capítulo y los anteriores a éste, espero verlos pronto en una próxima actualización. Dejen comentarios, voten, agreguen este fanfic a sus favoritos, etc.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	16. Capítulo 16: Viaje de entrenam a Camboya

Capítulo XVI: Viaje de entrenamiento a Camboya.

En su próximo viaje fueron a Camboya a practicar el arte del Bokator, Trunks decidió que la siguiente técnica de artes marciales que deberían aprender era el Bokator, un arte marcial tradicional de Camboya. Mientras tanto, Gohan estaba más interesado en ver las ruinas de Angor Wat y probar la cocina local, fue un buen acuerdo, por lo que partieron poco después de que Trunks propusiera la idea. El viaje a través de la jungla de Camboya no se parecía en nada al tranquilo y sereno del bosque en la casa Son, hacía calor y humedad, las llamadas de criaturas invisibles ponían a Gohan en espíritu de combate, los humeantes bosques estaban entrelazados con enredaderas de árboles y raíces empinadas que habían convertido su camino en una práctica en parkour, Trunks parecía estar en su elemento en la espeluznante jungla, como un depredador, siempre cauteloso entre los pesados árboles.

Se detuvieron e hicieron una pequeña parada junto a un arroyo y el príncipe aprovechó la oportunidad para recargar su cantimplora.

-Es como un sauna aquí...-exclamó Gohan dejando caer su mochila y se sentó contra una raíz elevada-no es broma ¿a qué distancia estamos de las ruinas?-

-No muy lejos…-Trunks se agachó y examinó el dosel desde arriba mientras se limpiaba la frente con un trapo. Había sido una caminata difícil, pero fue un buen entrenamiento, Gohan pareció reflexionar un poco en sus pensamientos, retorciendo los suaves nudos en la correa de su mochila antes de tener el coraje de decir lo que pensaba- _hola Trunks... he... siempre he querido preguntarte... ¿cómo puedes hablar todos estos idiomas? en el futuro..._ -no pudo terminar, pero el silencio entre ellos pronunció el resto.

 _"En el futuro ... ¿Mirai Gohan te enseñó a…?"_

El príncipe lo miró con ojos casi involuntariamente fríos, la misma pregunta trajo una quietud en su corazón ¿se detuvo solo o acaso era él el que mantenía su ritmo? ¿también estaba luchando por respirar?

-Mi madre... ella me enseñó todo lo que sé... compartíamos comida con muchas personas diferentes, ella... no quería que me malinterpretaran.

Ah, ahí estaba su corazón; adolorido, sangrando en su pecho mientras sus recuerdos lo atormentaban de nuevo, sus dedos temblaron con ganas de apretar su pecho para contener el dolor, Gohan gimió como un bebé ante su entendimiento e inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo siento…-susurró mientras sus ojos buscaban distracción en las larvas que se asomaban por la tierra.

-Vamos-dijo Trunks asintiendo y se puso de pie-no estamos muy lejos de allí-

Gohan no estaba seguro de qué se trataba este estilo de pelea, pero era la primera vez que sentía que realmente era un digno rival para Trunks o tal vez fue porque no se había sentido tan relajado en mucho tiempo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las ruinas de Angor Wat, miraron a su alrededor y luego se relajaron en las ruinas, extendiéndose sobre las raíces de los árboles, el silencio se había vuelto mucho más pesado que sus mochilas. Se pusieron túnicas tribales de combate e intentaron ignorar las picaduras de mosquitos y la humedad. Practicaron el estilo antiguo hasta que habían agotado los sentimientos, el dolor.

Después de un largo día de aprender y practicar Bokator, Trunks estaba agradecido de que Gohan estuviera poniendo todo de su parte, lo necesitaba en este momento, se recostaron contra un árbol extenso en relajación porque los rigores de ahorrar habían vaciado sus mentes de descontento, los orbes oscuros chocaron con las orbes azules y Gohan sonrió con cansancio.

-Esto... fue una gran idea.

Trunks asintió con una sonrisa, vaya que lo era, el día solo mejoró más cuando exploraron las vastas ruinas y encontraron una aldea, la gente era cautelosa pero amigable, Gohan estaba más que feliz al momento de servirles la cena y ambos se deleitaron con la comida tradicional de aquella gente. El pescado estaba delicioso y sazonado con una especia que Gohan no podía nombrar, le llenó los ojos de lágrimas por el picor y Trunks y varios hombres locales se rieron de él mientras avivaba su lengua.

Así pasaron la noche bebiendo bebidas dulces y escuchando los sonidos de la jungla.

* * *

Regresaron de Camboya y se acomodaron nuevamente a la rutina de su entrenamiento y la ayuda habitual en los campos. Cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre, continuaban su entrenamiento secreto en la cámara de gravedad, el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad continuó y se hizo más intenso, pero a Gohan le encantaba, le encantaba la sensación de estar cansado después de pelear y poder relajarse con Trunks.

Pero a Gohan también le encantaban las noches tranquilas en su habitación, a veces hablaban de las cosas que veían en su viaje o jugaban a las cartas, el semi-saiyajin estaba mejorando, cuando venció a Trunks, se sorprendió tanto que se miró la mano por un largo rato y Trunks se echó a reír.

Un día, después de un duro día de entrenamiento, había apostado a que quién ganara en las cartas tenía que limpiar sus habitaciones, si Trunks ganaba, limpiaría la habitación de Gohan toda la semana y Gohan se echó a reír, casi había olvidado que el mundo se estaba acabando con Trunks cerca, casi, con una risita le dio un latigazo imaginario a Trunks quien estaba tirando una piedra a sus espaldas, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando esto termine, voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara.

-Claro, claro-dijo Gohan sonriendo-ahora, ¡sigue moviéndote!-

La última vez que jugaron, habían apostado que si Gohan ganaba, cambiaría de lugar con Trunks y sería su entrenador por un todo un día y nuevamente, si Trunks ganaba, tendría que limpiar la habitación de Gohan durante una semana.

Y al final fue Gohan quien ganó la partida.


	17. Capítulo 17: Corcel leal

Capítulo XVII: Corcel leal

El cambio de roles parecía ser mucho más interesante de lo que Gohan había imaginado, esta era la primera vez que estaba entrenando a alguien, y ver a Trunks tirando de la roca, sudando su trasero fue un buen cambio de escenario.

-Puedo oírte reír-le dijo Trunks acusadoramente.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gohan sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tan solo espera-lo amenazó Trunks en un tono medio serio-mañana será otro día-

-Sí, pero hoy es hoy. ¡Yee-haw! ¡adelante, mi poderoso corcel!

Gohan estaba profundamente dormido para cuando Trunks salió, pasó los arbustos hasta la ventana circular en la Corporación Capsula y miró dentro de la habitación, allí estaba ella; joven y esperanzada, su cabello celeste era más corto de lo que recordaba, rebotó al pequeño bulto en sus brazos por los aires y el bebé se rió y jalando de su propio cabello lila.

-¡Te estás volviendo muy grande! ¡sí lo eres, sí lo eres!

-Mujer ¿ya has arreglado los drones?

Trunks reaccionó cuando escuchó un gruñido áspero, conocía esa voz, Bulma frunció el ceño.

-Uh ¿no? ¡estaba alimentando a tu hijo! ¡creo que eso es más importante!

-¡Es un saiyajin! sólo déjalo afuera-le respondió Vegeta-¡encontrará su propia comida! ¡necesito volverme más fuerte!-

-Eres un verdadero trabajo ¿lo sabes? ¡no voy a poner un bebé afuera para que pueda trabajar en tus juguetes!

-Sí que eres una inútil...

La puerta se cerró se cerró de golpe y el bebé comenzó a llorar, Bulma lo tranquilizó.

-Shh... está bien, Trunks... no quiso decir eso.

Afuera, Trunks frunció el ceño, despegando de allí antes de que lo notaran. Su madre merecía una vida mejor, su yo pasado merecía una vida mejor.

- _Padre ... ¿en qué estarás pensando?_ -sabía que su padre podía sentir el peligro que se aproximaba, se estaba distanciando para evitar que la lastimaran. Los androides no era el único futuro que tenía que cambiar, tenía que salvar a su padre para su madre... y para sí mismo.

* * *

Gohan ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Trunks le dijo que iban a viajar a China, se había acostumbrado a la sed obsesiva de Trunks por la diversidad de probar las diferentes técnicas artes marciales, mientras que Gohan estaba ansioso por probar la auténtica cocina China. China era hermosa en esa época del año, Gohan había aceptado que su viaje constante sería una rutina, algo muy dentro de su compañero del crimen simplemente se negó a quedarse quieto, Trunks había tratado de disfrazarlo como un nuevo método de entrenamiento, pero Gohan sabía mejor que Trunks que estaba evadiendo algo, y estaba feliz de haberlo llevado consigo cuando lo hizo.

Sorprendentemente, el Kenpo chino era más fácil de aprender para Gohan que para Trunks, fue uno de esos raros casos en que Gohan tomaba la ventaja en sus peleas, aprendió mucho más rápido que Trunks, cuando el príncipe se echó hacia atrás nuevamente, el Son más joven le puso una mano en la cintura y le sonrió.

-Estás distraído ¿acaso mi traje de batalla es demasiado sugerente?

El príncipe desvió la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se veía bien en él... pero no lo distraía, estaba encontrando esta técnica muy difícil de manejar y no entendía bien el por qué. Era raro que no destacara en lo que se proponía, así que se sentó y lucía bastante confundido, un monje que pasaba vio su angustia y se agachó para hablar con él.

-Una gran ola no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte de las rocas en tu camino, veo que el destino nubla tu mente, ven conmigo, tú y tu amigo serán mis invitados esta noche.

Trunks tragó saliva, de alguna forma sus puños se cerraron ante la calma de aquel extraño.

-Está bien, gracias…

Recorrieron los empinados escalones hasta el monasterio que estaba encendido con velas, en la distancia, Trunks pudo ver que las nubes se separaban del calor del sol y el viento, sus hombros se relajaron y se arrodilló para inclinar la cabeza, los dos estaban cansados y hambrientos, los monjes eran conocidos por su hospitalidad, antes de que se les sirviera comida, Gohan y Trunks tuvieron que rezar frente a los Leones Guardianes del templo. A pesar de sus estómagos gruñendo, lograron concentrarse, ninguno de ellos era religioso, pero ambos encontraron algo por lo cual rezar y pedir, Gohan se arrodilló a su lado frente a la estatua del león y rezó por la tierra, por su familia y por Trunks, y Trunks… rezó por el coraje para luchar con los demonios en su camino, el cual era gélido y sombrío.

Cenaron y consiguieron una habitación sencilla donde pasar la noche, la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de Gohan y preguntó por qué había rezado Trunks. Trunks, un poco avergonzado, admitió que había rezado por la seguridad de Gohan, lo encontró encantador y al mismo tiempo divertido, ya que él también había rezado por la seguridad de Trunks. La luz de las velas parecían pequeños espíritus en la oscuridad, mientras hablaban en tonos bajos y reconfortantes, miró a Trunks, el príncipe se veía aliviado de su angustia momentánea, se sentía joven otra vez, atraído por las historias de valentía y valor bajo la sutil luz estelar.

* * *

Faltaban un par de semanas antes de la próxima gran cosecha y Gokū estaba ansioso por continuar con el entrenamiento, sugirió ir al Polo Norte. Una vez más, Gohan había impresionado a su padre en el entrenamiento, había desarrollado una actitud calculadora y precisa, sus movimientos eran tan grandes que Gokū se sintió cómodo peleando contra él con toda su fuerza. Gohan los sorprendió a ambos (Gokū y Trunks) con lo buena que era su memoria muscular, se estaba adaptando a sus movimientos tan rápido y Trunks comenzó a preguntarse si el menor estaba entrenando en secreto sin él.

Al terminar su práctica apenas había un rasguño en él, Gohan lo había superado, al principio parecía ridículo, pero Gohan había hecho los cambios necesarios en su mente, había puesto dedicación a ver las cosas, estaba orgulloso de él y de los logros que había adquirido en el camino.

-¡Esos androides no tienen oportunidad!-su puño lo golpeó en el rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Gohan se animó y lanzó una ráfaga de ki, claramente orgulloso de sus propios logros, tenía razón, con cada prueba que enfrentaban, Trunks sentía estaban más cerca de acabar con el futuro que él vivió, estaban más cerca de su hogar, su boda, un futuro diseñado a su propia imagen, Trunks estaba extasiado, Gokū animado y el cuerpo de Gohan bombeaba de emoción.

Las veces que habían estado entrenando en diferentes países, Gohan y Trunks se habían tomado docenas y docenas de fotografías de recuerdo de sí mismos. Llevaron la tarjeta de memoria a una tienda de fotografías para imprimirlas y recibieron una hermosa pila de fotos, también recogieron un álbum de fotos para todas las fotos de sus viajes en el camino de regreso de Orange City.

Por la noche, se pusieron a clasificar todas las fotos, debatiendo en un país al azar y ambos se rieron de lo ridículos que se veían algunas de las fotos, Gohan con los ojos en alto, Trunks con las piernas en el aire. Había sido una gran aventura, había tantas fotos que ni siquiera cabían en un único álbum, fue divertido recordar esos momentos mientras miraban las fotos.

-Mira esta-dijo Gohan, señalando la foto-pareces un perro que hace pipí aquí-

-Por supuesto que no-Trunks miró la foto que Gohan le mostró-esa es la forma en que levanté la pierna y además, la sombra…-

-Sí, eso es lo que dije: pareces un perro orinando.

-Cállate-Trunks le dio un codazo a Gohan en el costado-y ¿qué tal esta de aquí?-lo desafió a levantar una foto al azar-parece que acabas de tragarte un insecto aquí-

-¡Y tú te ves alocado con tu cabello así!

-¡Estaba así por el aceite ceremonial!-exclamó Trunks echándose a reír y lo empujó.

-¡Seguro, Maestro Splinter!-dijo Gohan sarcásticamente tomando otra foto-ooh, mira esta ¡aún no puedo superar lo fantástica que era la playa! ¿y sabes qué? creo que realmente me tragué una mosca en ese momento, sí, recuerdo haberme torcido la cabeza al toser-

Trunks se echó a reír.

* * *

La llegada de los androides se acercaba rápidamente, Trunks Briefs se paró frente a la residencia Son mirando con cariño sus maletas mientras Gohan se despedía de su madre, habían accedido a esto; a su última práctica, los preparativos finales antes de la gran batalla, el príncipe se sentía como si estuviera en el fin de todo, el fin de su juventud, el fin de la sonrisa de Gohan que apreciaría ese último día.

-Esta será nuestra última práctica, ¿no?-preguntó Gohan al ver a Trunks estudiando los mapas otra vez, no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que el caos apareciera en la Tierra, Gohan se sentó junto a Trunks.

-¿Quieres elegir el lugar?-le ofreció Trunks.

-Ooh ¿puedo? hmm…-Gohan se inclinó sobre el mapa y lo estudió por varios momentos, su dedo seguía tocando el papel distraídamente-¿sabes? siempre quise ver a las jirafas, no a esas pobres criaturas en nuestro zoológico, sino aquellas, ya sabes, en la naturaleza. me pregunto dónde viven-

-¿Lo averiguamos?-preguntó Trunks sentándose frente a la vieja computadora de Gohan-amo cómo puedes encontrar de todo en Internet, no lo teníamos en ese entonces. Simplemente se volvió una bomba junto con la energía eléctrica y los servidores, solías contarme historias de lo maravilloso que era el mundo con solo hacer click y rodar con el mouse-Gohan observó en silencio mientras Trunks se dedicaba a investigar, no le había dicho esto a Trunks, pero las constantes comparaciones de él y de Mirai Gohan eran cada vez más molestas, sentía como si Trunks lo viera no como él mismo sino como una especie de extensión del otro Gohan, probablemente era ridículo sentirse así por alguien que era él mismo en el futuro, pero no podía evitar irritarse-África, sabanas-

-¿Hmm?

-Dije que su hábitat está en África, mayormente en las sabanas-repitió Trunks-está decidido entonces, iremos a África. Oh, ¡solo mira esto! hay una clase de boxeo de estilo africano, se llama Dambe-

-Genial-dijo Gohan echando un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora, estaba llena de imágenes de hombres de piel oscura tratando de golpearse mutuamente-bien, entonces me iré a la cama-

-Sí, buenas noches.

* * *

Una vez que Trunks empezaba a leer sobre una nueva técnica de artes marciales, no había forma de detenerlo, Gohan estaba seguro de que el adolescente iba a seguir leyendo hasta la mañana, para entonces ya se había convertido en un experto en eso, nunca podría superar su asombro por lo rápido que Trunks aprendía.

-¡Estoy alimentando a una maldita jirafa!-Gohan hizo una mueca cuando la jirafa comió de la palma de su mano-¡¿quién lo hubiera pensado?! ¡esto es genial, increíble! pero también asqueroso-

-Seguro-dijo Trunks mientras tomaba fotos-oficialmente estás alimentando a una jirafa, doctor Dolittle-.

Se iba a asegurar de que Gohan tuviera este precioso momento inmortalizado. Especialmente esa sonrisa enorme y radiante en el rostro de Gohan.

-Eww... la lengua es tan viscosa.

Trunks se echó a reír.

Pasaron algún tiempo entrenando el antiguo estilo de boxeo africano, pero pronto volvieron a casa para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, Trunks mostró boletos frente a la cara del otro semi-saiyajin y Gohan resopló agotado.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Gohan viendo los trozos de papel en las manos de Trunks, acababan de terminar su rutina de ejercicios y estaba pie en la cámara de gravedad recuperando el aliento-¿me estás malcriando acaso?-

-Nah-le dijo Trunks sonriendo-tu mamá ya hizo eso por mí. Hemos estado trabajando muy duro, así que pensé que podríamos relajarnos en un parque de diversiones ¿no quieres ir?-

-Y me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llevar allí-dijo Gohan riéndose entre dientes.

-¡Oye!-protestó Trunks haciendo un puchero-no finjas que no estás interesado en ir-

-Oh, si estoy interesado. Pero no tanto como cierta persona que ha estado molestándome durante una semana entera para ir allí.

-Te lo compensare con pollo asado.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡Nunca había querido tanto ir a un parque de diversiones!-los ojos de Gohan se abrieron y se enderezó, aplaudió con entusiasmo-¡vayamos ahora mismo!-

-Es casi medianoche-dijo Trunks rodando los ojos.

-Entonces, vayamos tan pronto como nos despertemos.

Y así fue, fueron al parque de diversiones por la tarde. Había muchas actividades y paseos que Trunks quería probar, esto se sintió romántico para Gohan; poder pasar el día en un parque de diversiones con su novio. Una de sus primeras paradas fue un medidor de fuerza.

-El truco es-le explicó Gohan al adolescente-que moderes tu fuerza al punto en que el disco toque ligeramente la campana-

Gohan tomó el mazo y se acercó al medidor. dio un pequeño golpe y bajó el mazo, el disco se disparó como si hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón, volando hasta el tope, tocó la campana y voló hacia el cielo, desapareciendo con un último destello y un fuerte silbido.

-Huh-dijo Gohan preocupado de haber roto la máquina-aparentemente me he vuelto un poco más fuerte desde la última vez que lo usé-

-Es una lástima que lo hayas puesto en órbita sin tener ninguna consulta con la NASA-dijo Trunks mientras miraba al cielo-solo necesitas conectar un par de antenas y te pueden pagar por eso-

Se inclinó vergonzosamente ante el hombre que parecía aturdido en silencio, Trunks solo se rió y lo apartó lejos de él. Se sintió atraído por los gritos y los ruidos que hacían eco del otro lado del parque de diversiones, una vez que Gohan notó que el adolescente, inmediatamente lo encontró el final de la fila para subir a una montaña rusa y se quedó allí junto a él.

-Es un poco extraño-le advirtió a Trunks-uno podría pensar que no es gran cosa para nosotros poder volar a velocidades mucho más altas, pero la cosa es que una vez que estás dentro del carro, no tienes control sobre él. Simplemente va a donde sea que vaya, cae cada vez que baja y sube, cada vez que... bueno, entiendes el punto y a veces se descarrila, raramente lo hacen. Así que asegúrate de aferrarte fuerte-

-¿Estás tratando de asustarme?

-Sí, un poco-respondió Gohan sonriendo.

Pronto subieron a la montaña rusa, lo cual fue divertido hasta que Trunks sintió náuseas, le echó la culpa a la comida del parque, pero Gohan sospechaba que Trunks nunca había estado en una montaña rusa. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo acompañó a la montaña rusa más moderada, que tenía como tema la casa embrujada.

-¡Oh dioses!-gritó Gohan y se aferró a Trunks-¡¿qué fue eso?!-

-Es solo alguien disfrazado de vampiro, baka. No sabía que fueras un gato tan asustadizo.

Mientras viajaban hacia la oscuridad, Gohan se aferró al brazo del príncipe y avivó el miedo cuando los demonios saltaron en su camino. Un vampiro falso realmente lo asustó y Trunks levantó una mano para dispararle una esfera de ki, lo cual fue aterrador y lindo al mismo tiempo.

-Cuidado ¡detrás de ti!

Trunks miró a su alrededor y vio a una momia arrastrándose hacia él, agitó los brazos con disgusto.

-¡Agh! ¡aléjate! ¡aléjate de mí con esas vendas sucias! ¡eso es tan antihigiénico! ¡no me toques te digo! ¡aghh!

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de dulces en el parque, el hambre de Trunks había regresado e hizo un pequeño recorrido por la tienda, la cabeza de Gohan daba vueltas por la variedad de dulces frente a él. De un momento a otro, se encontraba ante tantas opciones para elegir que no pudo decidir cuáles elegir, mientras Trunks estaba agarrando todo de izquierda a derecha.

-¡Wow! ¡solo mira estos!-Gohan estaba fascinado por los gobstoppers que extrañamente parecían esferas del dragón-¡se ven exactamente como esferas del dragón!-

-Sí, solo que son un poco más pequeñas-lo corrigió Trunks.

Para el final del día ambos estaban satisfechos, pero felices.


	18. Capítulo 18: Doce de mayo

Capítulo dedicado a Son Gohan, quien acaba de cumplir años el día de ayer. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre para dibujar algo en honor a su cumpleaños así que directamente le dedico el último (sí, por mucho que duela) capítulo del fanfic.

Espero que lo disfruten, en cuanto _Anansi_ suba más contenido, me pondré a trabajar en la traducción lo más pronto posible.

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Son Gohan! aunque fue ayer ^^_**

* * *

Capítulo XVIII: Doce de mayo.

El último día antes de la llegada de los androides, para combatir la inquietud que se había instalado en la casa, los Son hicieron un picnic. Chi-chi decidió que un picnic era exactamente lo que todos necesitaban y no escatimó en gastos cuando se trataba de preparar la comida, mantuvo a Gohan y Trunks ocupados toda la mañana preparando la comida, Goku, mientras tanto, estaba cosechando los cultivos.

Finalmente, estaban listos para ir de picnic. Esta vez, Chi-chi se había superado a sí misma al tomar un enorme cesto lleno de ramen, los saiyajin comieron alrededor de quince litros y Trunks y Gohan felizmente pelearon con un tonto Goku por la carne, fue un día tan tranquilo que Trunks no quería que acabara.

El resto de la comida pronto desapareció y como sucede habitualmente con los saiyajin, el estado de ánimo se volvió mucho más optimista. Gohan y Trunks sabían que habían hecho todo lo posible para prepararse para enfrentar a los androides, mañana iba a ser la mejor pelea en sus vidas, ya sea que pierdan o ganen. Eso era algo por lo que entusiasmarse. Goku, por otro lado, no podía quedarse quieto con toda la emoción de la pelea entrante.

-¡Tomemos una foto, chicos!-sugirió Chi-chi poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa-no tenemos una donde todos estemos juntos-

Se reunieron mientras un pequeño dispositivo de cápsula volaba a su alrededor y los dos semi-saiyajin pusieron orejas de conejo detrás de la cabeza del otro. Trunks nunca había sido tan feliz, odiaba que ese día tuviera que acabar tan pronto.

* * *

Hoy era el día, era doce de mayo, año 767, la fecha en que Trunks había insistido que los androides aparecerían. Trunks había rogado para que este día nunca llegara, pero estaban allí, volando para enfrentar a los androides…

Gohan y Gokū dejaron la montaña Paozu para enfrentarlos. Trunks podía reconocer que, a pesar de su advertencia, tanto Gokū como Gohan seguían subestimando a los androides.

No se habían preparado lo suficiente, habían entrenado tan duro como habían podido y tenían todo el derecho de sentirse seguros, pero... puede que con suerte, eso sería más que suficiente para cambiar el curso de la historia.

Eran las diez de la mañana y los tres patrullaban la isla a nueve millas al sudoeste de South City, Gohan y Gokū parecían tener la victoria asegurada.

-Hagámoslo-Gohan tocó su mano brevemente y lo miró a los ojos.

Los androides no tenían ki y, por lo tanto, eran indetectables, nada en su duro entrenamiento los había preparado para rastrear a los androides, pero estaban seguros de que pronto entrarían en contacto directo con ellos. Los androides, por otro lado, ya habían tenido un muy buen contacto visual con los dos semi-saiyajin desde arriba. A pie, Gohan en su atuendo de batalla, se cruzó con varias personas en la calle en busca de los monstruos que robaron el futuro de Trunks, cuando llegó al final de la calle, algo se le acercó rápidamente y un dolor abrasador le inundó el pecho para luego encontrarse con un par de ojos sin alma.

-Has venido a buscarme, Son Gohan. Pero no eres lo suficientemente sigiloso.

Antes de que Gohan tuviera la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo sujetaron por detrás, el Androide #19 comenzó a absorber su energía tan rápido que no pudo defenderse, el androide sacudió a Gohan, lo lanzó al aire, lo tomó de su cuello y lo golpeó con su mano derecha. Usando lo que quedaba de su conciencia y poder, Gohan logró formar una explosión de ki para llamar la atención de su padre y Trunks, tosió sangre cuando la mano mecánica fue removida de su pecho y lo arrojaron de vuelta a la acera. Gokū distrajo a los androides para darle a Trunks la oportunidad de usar una semilla del ermitaño en Gohan, con una herida tan grande solo podían esperar a que las semillas hicieran su magia. En un instante, Trunks se arrodillo a su lado y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Gohan, despierta!-acercó una semilla a sus labios ensangrentados, Gohan se sentó débilmente y disparó una ráfaga de Ki en dirección a las criaturas, pero #19 lo absorbió y sonrió perversamente, Trunks maldijo-¡maldición! ¡tenemos que retirarnos!-

Se dispararon en el aire y se alejaron volando rápido de allí, para inmenso alivio de Trunks, poco después de haber alimentado a Gohan con una semilla del ermitaño, la herida comenzó a cerrarse. Mientras esperaba que el menor se curara por completo, se puso a vigilar a los androides, no había tenido tiempo de advertirle a Gokū que esos androides se veían completamente diferentes a los que conocía de su línea de tiempo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que podían absorber el ki?-preguntó Gohan molesto.

-¡Porque los androides con los que pelee no lo hacían!-respondió el príncipe-no lo sabía-Gohan lo miro con incredulidad y volvió a sacudir la cabeza-estos androides son diferentes de los que conozco; su apariencia es diferente y sus habilidades son diferentes-

-¡¿Diferentes?!-ambos se miraron un par de segundos, sus rostros reflejaban preocupación. Entonces Gohan salió disparado hacia el aire-¡tenemos que advertirle a mi papá!-gritó, volando en la dirección en la que Gokū se encontraba, Gohan probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuán similar a su padre podía ser a veces. Cuando aterrizaron acaloradamente en el claro junto a Gokū, Gohan vio a la criatura del otro lado del campo, fue veloz, tan veloz como él, no mucho más veloz-dile a mi papá lo que me dijiste a mí…-susurró, se arrancó la parte superior de su gi y avanzó hacia el villano-mientras tanto voy a ajustar cuentas con este-agregó, las cejas de Trunks se elevaron increíblemente.

-¡Gohan, espera!-gritó Trunks.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Gohan estaba en el campo de batalla, usando su desventaja como una ventaja para detener a la criatura. Estaba enojado porque lo tomaron desprevenido, enojado porque esta cosa estaba ahí, con un golpe salvaje, le rompió la cara y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Antes de que pudiera responder, estaba lanzando una lluvia de golpes, poniendo todo su odio en ello, un nuevo poder corría por el cuerpo de Gohan, lo estaba volviendo loco de emoción y apenas podía contenerlo. Esto era lo que probablemente se llamaba efecto Zenkai Boost; se decía que los saiyajin se volvían más fuertes, más poderosos luego de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte, ahora sabía cómo el androide podía robar energía, por lo que la pelea iba a ser mucho más justa.

Mientras luchaba contra el androide, Gohan ahora sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado y no ser tomado por sorpresa. Una vez que sabía lo que tenía que tener en cuenta, le fue mucho más fácil luchar contra el androide, predecir sus movimientos no era tan difícil y el menor aprovechó esta oportunidad para practicar una serie de movimientos de lucha recién adquiridos, con un golpe final, pateó directamente el torso de la criatura y lo dejó chisporroteando en destellos de energía y circuitos rotos.

Trunks se sonrojó, Gohan era... ¡increíble! con el androide derrotado, Gohan dio la vuelta para ver a su padre y Trunks animándolo.

-¡Ese es mi hijo, Gohan! ¡¿Viste eso?!

Su padre lo felicitaba por su victoria usando el brazo del androide a modo de broma para aplaudir. Se sintió increíblemente bien ver que finalmente había enorgullecido a su padre, Trunks estaba saltando arriba y abajo con emoción, Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Qué orgullosos son los saiyajin...-habló otro androide que apareció de repente con una leve sorpresa-no seré derrotado tan fácilmente…-

El segundo androide solo estaba allí, enraizado en el asombro, obviamente había hecho un viaje rápido como la vez anterior, no hay tendrían tanta suerte. Gohan miró al androide con una sonrisa y curvó su dedo hacia él.

-Ven aquí-dijo Gohan haciendo un gesto para que el androide se acercara-veamos si eres más desafiante que tu amigo-

-No eras tan engreído cuando había una perforación en tu pecho-escupió el androide.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

-Sería imprudente luchar contra tantos oponentes solo, tendremos que posponer la batalla por ahora ¡explosión solar!

La brillante luz caliente cegó al joven semi-saiyajin.

-¡Cobarde!-gritó ruidosamente. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, el androide ya se había ido-intentando escapar ¿eh? Oh, no ¡no lo harás!-

-Eh ¡baja la velocidad, tigre!- Gokū lo sujetó del hombro deteniéndolo-descuida, lo atraparemos-

-¡Voy a buscar su escondite!-exclamó Gohan mientras se alejaba, se fue volando antes de que Trunks o Gokū pudieran decir alguna palabra en su contra.

* * *

Gohan tardó un tiempo en encontrar el escondite del androide. La entrada a la cueva parecía siniestra y, dado que nadie sabía cuántos androides podrían estar al acecho dentro, Gohan hizo lo que parecía ser lo más inteligente en esas circunstancias: se encendió para señalar su ubicación a su padre y Trunks. Pacientemente, esperó a que llegaran, cuando se dio la vuelta, Vegeta y Piccolo lo saludaron.

-Hn. Me preguntaba cuándo ustedes debiluchos pedirían mi ayuda.

-Hola, Gohan-dijo Piccolo sonriendo de lado-te ves realmente fuerte-

Gokū y Trunks aparecieron, Gohan se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Encontraste a Piccolo y Vegeta también? ¡buen trabajo, hijo!-dijo Gokū sonriendo.

Le iba a tomar un tiempo explicar lo que estaba pasando, Gokū con mucho gusto se hizo cargo de esa tarea.

Trunks miró a Gokū y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero a la vez era algo triste ver lo acertada que su madre había sido respecto al hombre, nada hacía a Gokū tan feliz como una pelea inminente. De todas las historias que había escuchado Trunks desde su llegada, esa sin dudas, era la mejor. Sus pensamientos se se enfocaron en el Gohan del presente y la pelea que acabó con el androide destruido, a Gokū que siguió felicitando el progreso de su hijo y la rapidez con que había encontrado el escondite de los androides. De pronto se había convertido en un padre ejemplar, él también se encontró revolviendo el cabello de Gohan, el menor, no acostumbrado a tantos elogios y atención, se sonrojó incómodamente. Obviamente estaba muy feliz con la inesperada aprobación.

Su charla se vio interrumpida al oír algo que se estrellaba y explotaba en lo profundo de la cueva, en unos instantes, todos vieron a dos androides saliendo de la cueva.

Ya estaban aquí.

Los androides #17 y #18.

-Sí ¡esos son los que hemos estado buscando!-gritó Trunks-¡Androide #17 y Androide #18!-

Rápidamente formaron dos equipos: Vegeta y Gokū supusieron que los adolescentes podrían tener dificultades para luchar contra un androide que parecía una mujer y así que se encargaron de #18, dejando a Trunks y Gohan luchar contra #17 y Piccolo se unió a ellos en breve. Todos estaban fuera de lugar, estos androides eran más fuertes, más fuertes que los que habían encontrado, más fuertes de lo que jamás habían imaginado. Eran muy ágiles, sin siquiera intentarlo desviaban sus ataques, haciendo inútiles años de preparación. Tal vez Trunks debería haber entrenado más duro en lugar de hacer todos esos viajes con Gohan ¿quizás solo estaba evitando lo inevitable?

Un punto verde pasó volando y apenas registró a Piccolo aterrizar en los brazos de Gohan, notó que #17 le había arrancado un brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Gokū y Vegeta también estaban teniendo problemas con la androide rubia, esto no era bueno en absoluto y se volvió aún peor cuando #17 arrancó la mitad del brazo de Piccolo, afortunadamente, tenían las semillas del ermitaño. El príncipe arrojó la bolsa de semillas; sin embargo, nunca llegaron a Piccolo, fueron atrapadas por el androide de cabello oscuro que le sonrió.

-Ahora ¿quién no está jugando limpio?-no sabía lo que había dentro, pero su acción claramente había molestado a los dos semi-saiyajin. Lanzó la bolsa hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la palma de su mano y sonrió.

-Te mataré…-gruñó Trunks sacando su espada.

-Eres un guerrero supongo...-el monstruo lo tomó por la cara y prácticamente ronroneó-lástima que seas tan débil... me agradas…-

Lo empujó hacia atrás y el príncipe trató de contrarrestarlo, fue inútil, cada ataque se encontró con una rápida retribución.

-¡No se supone que sean tan fuertes!

-Corrección-habló #17 riéndose entre dientes mientras golpeaba al adolescente en el estómago-no se supone que tú seas tan débil...-Trunks nunca se había visto tan desfavorecido en una pelea antes, incluso cuando Gokū había alcanzado toda su fuerza, Trunks se las había ingeniado para mantener su posición pero ahora ninguno de sus ataques y movimientos parecía funcionar ¿tanto habían subestimado a los androides? lleno de ira, el príncipe se transformó en súper saiyajin y atacó a la criatura nuevamente, pero no hizo más que molestar al monstruo. #17 arqueó una ceja y comenzó a golpearlo despiadadamente en el rostro, solo para que le dispararan una ráfaga de ki en la espalda, dejó caer al ahora saiyajin de cabello lila y sonrió burlonamente-atacarme en mi punto ciego ¿eh? un clásico-

Gohan flotaba detrás del adolescente, a pocos metros de distancia.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-murmuró Trunks abrumado por lo poderoso que era el androide-no se suponía que fueras tan fuerte-

-¿Quizás no eres lo suficientemente fuerte?-preguntó # 17 riendo por lo bajo. Reunió un monstruoso ki en la palma de su mano y Trunks comenzó a temblar de miedo. No, no vería a Gohan morir de nuevo, su poder aumentó una vez más y se paró sin fuerzas frente a Gohan, rezando para que su cuerpo fuera suficiente para protegerlo, rezando para que él pudiera hacer esto. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se asentó, el príncipe se derrumbó en el suelo, quemado cubriendo su cuerpo andrajoso, el cabello nuevamente lavanda y deshilachado.

Unas orbes oscuras levantaron la vista cuando una ola de ki crujió alrededor del semi-saiyajin más joven. Tenía asesinato en los ojos, dolor en el corazón, estaba lleno de horror y rabia. Su ki estaba ardiendo, pero mientras veía la sangre deslizarse del templo de Trunks, lloró abiertamente.

-Patético. Incluso ahora no eres divertido- #17 rodó los ojos-sana a tu novio antes de que se muera-arrojó la bolsa de semillas hacia él y les dio la espalda-he estado jugando contigo hasta ahora, si se te ocurre ir por nosotros otra vez te mataré a ti y a tu novio, Son Gohan-

Arrodillado junto a Trunks en la hierba, Gohan su vio afectado por una compresión cada vez mayor y al mismo tiempo, con el horror de que todo fuera a terminar así, con Trunks muriendo, con todos muriendo, tal como Trunks le había dicho, si nada cambiaba, si no hacía nada, el mundo que conocía iba a terminar.

-Vamos, Trunks...-susurró Gohan rasgando la bolsa para sacar una semilla, con dedos temblorosos la acercó a la boca del príncipe y lo meció como si fuera un bebé-vamos Trunks... vamos...-

#17 notó como el cabello oscuro del menor se tornaba dorado, esto era algo nuevo. Interesado, el androide vio una ola de energía nueva y brillante comenzar a correr alrededor de su cuerpo. Se sentía potente, poderoso, en unos momentos, la transformación había terminado y se podría apreciar que esta nueva forma era mucho más amenazadora que con el cabello oscuro.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó #17 apenas invocó una explosión de ki-¿ya terminaste? ¿podemos pelear al fin o vas a seguir llorando?-

Sin esperar la respuesta de Gohan, ya sea positiva o negativa, #17 se apartó y comenzó a alejarse de la cueva. A Gohan no le importaba de todos modos, dio la vuelta, abrió la bolsa lo más rápido que pudo y con dedos temblorosos tomó la semilla del ermitaño, se la llevó a la boca, la masticó rápidamente, levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de Trunks y presionó sus labios contra los del adolescente, Gohan esperaba que la mandíbula de Trunks estuviera lo suficientemente floja como para empujar la masilla más allá de sus dientes, a pesar de ser una situación de emergencia, todavía se sentía un poco avergonzado.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron y Son Gohan sollozó.

Trunks se sentó y se separó con lágrimas en los ojos; lágrimas de ira, lágrimas de vergüenza, golpeó el suelo hasta que su puño sangró y gritó descargando toda su ira, no se suponía que esto fuera así.

Era débil, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, había venido a cambiar el futuro, pero al mirar el campo de batalla y a sus compañeros caídos, se dio cuenta de que lo único que había hecho era aceptar su destino, hizo que Gohan aceptara su destino.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron parpadeando. Le llevó un momento recordar y comprender por qué y dónde estaba. Se sacudió en los brazos de Gohan, a punto de salir disparado pero, en cambio, se dejó caer de lado sin gracia; estaba demasiado débil, era un fracaso, su padre moriría, su madre moriría, Gohan ... Gohan moriría. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, su angustia desgarró su forma y su ki crujió y electrificó el suelo, había fallado.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo Gohan, intentó inclinar al adolescente hacia atrás para que se sentara, pero éste se resistió. Los ojos de Trunks, llenos de odio, se fijaron en #17 retirándose de la cueva.

-¡Tú!-tosió-¡tú!-

#17 se volteó y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¿Un poco corto de palabras?-entonces notó la mirada en los ojos de Trunks, se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer tanto odio; incluso les había ahorrado acabar con sus lamentables vidas-eres un mal perdedor, ¿no es así?-#17 se rió burlonamente-te daré un consejo: no nos molestes o te destruiré a ti y a tu pequeño rayo de sol otra vez. Agradece que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente-

-Sí claro ¡gracias en serio!- le siseó Trunks con sarcasmo. Aún riéndose, #17 salió de la cueva, se disparó al aire y voló lejos de allí.


End file.
